Resident Evil: Pelea contra tus Miedos
by BloodEdge
Summary: Quinto post de mi Especial Resumen: La vida puede ser truculenta, a veces nos da mas de lo que pedimos, o nos quita mas de lo que poseemos, Chris Redfield y Leon S Kennedy estan unidos por situaciones en el pasado que los atormentan con terribles pesadillas ambos se aventuran a un pueblo desconocido, pero, que los habra llamado a Silent hill, encontraran la paz... o algo mas?
1. Chapter 1

Este es un proyecto desafio que lei hace mucho tiempo y me parecio interesante, no recuerdo muy bien al autor de la idea pero aqui la tengo plasmada, en este especial de primeros capitulos que espero disfruten, sin decir mas, COOOOOMENZAAMOOOOOOOOS.

El Regreso de Hades…y su Ramen

Ubicación: Hoshigakure no Sato

Población: 700 personas civiles, 300 guerreros y ninjas

Situacion: Sitio actual del castillo de Hades, el encarno en el cuerpo de un niño, el mas puro que pudo haber existido en el mundo, pero por el egoísmo y arrogancia de unos fue condenado a la muerte solo por cumplir una misión, la cual fue exitosa gracias a una intervención de un Jounnin.

En una recamara de gran tamaño (mas grande que una King size) un hombre rubio con ojos azules como el mar despertaba de una noche…algo movida, además de gobernar a unos guerreros especiales que portan armaduras poderosas y que estos no terminen matando a los civiles, logrando un tratado de paz con ellos y prometiéndoles que les llegaría ayuda y asi fue un poco despues, digamos que también tenia que atender las necesidades de sus generales o como se les llama comúnmente Jueces del Inframundo, pero en esta ocasión son Juezas, ya que las almas de los antiguos jueces reencarnaron en mujeres que fueron seleccionadas detenidamente (o mas bien gracias a las aventuras del rubio algunos reencarnaron en personas de confianza del rubio) y también de algunas guerreras que gracias a sus juezas tuvieron chance de conocerlo mejor y su mano derecha, una mujer de edad adulta de una belleza inconfundible y que las guerreras se resignaban porque ella era la mano derecha del rubio, su nombre es Pandora antes conocida como Koyuki Kazahana, ella aun ejerce su puesto como damiyo en su tierra natal pero prefiere estar a lado del chico o mejor dicho hombre que la salvo y le hizo cambiar su mentalidad.

Buenos días mi Señor Hades, hora de levantarse –Pandora entraba a la habitación como si una madre fuese, el rubio ahora conocido como el Dios del inframundo Hades solo miraba la escena con una gota estilo anime, porque Pandora realmente actuaba como la madre que nunca tuvo- es un lindo dia el de hoy, y tiene una agenda muy ocupada.

Hai, hai, solo dame privacidad para cambiarme –el rubio se levantaba de la cama y la mujer asentía con una enorme sonrisa dejando la habitación- realmente no se si pensar esta situación como bendición o maldición -era mas bien una bendición, estar entre sus 108 guerreros que incluye cierto grupo de féminas que ser sus fieles guerreras desean tener algo mas con el, en fin, solo quedaba resignarse y acostumbrarse- aun no entiendo como termine en esta situación, al menos estoy con personas con las que puedo confiar mi vida.

En la sala del trono, un grupo de guerreros o la mismas guerreras que le juraron fidelidad eterna esperaban la llegada de su señor Hades, tres de ellas eran las Juezas del Inframundo, la primera de ellas tiene piel bronceada y larga cabellera naranja, ella tiene puesta una armadura purpura oscura con detalles violáceos claros, en su espalda tiene unas enormes alas purpura oscuras, ella tenia su casco en su mano derecha y este tenia grandes cuernos purpura, la segunda chica era castaña de piel clara, ella tiene una armadura negra como la noche con detalles dorados, unas alas negras al igual que las de la primera chica solo que mas detalladas y hermosas, la tercera chica era pelirrosa y un poco mayor que sus compañeras, ella tiene una armadura parecida a la de su segunda compañera, solo que con un estilo mas salvaje y las alas en su espalda parecían desplegadas hacia arriba, ellas eran Sasame de Wyvern, Shizuka de Grifo y Fubuki de Garuda, fue una extraña situación como ellas se unieron a Hades anteriormente conocido como Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasame la conoció cuando el tenia 7 años de edad, el líder del clan Fuuma habia llegado a Konoha pidiendo asilo al Hokage, este acepto y ella pudo conocer al rubio antes de ser Hades, se hicieron amigos pero no pudieron quedar en el mismo Equipo, cuando ella se entero de el destino de su amado rubio porque ella estaba enamorada de el pero la pena no la dejaba confesarse se recluyo en su cuarto sin salir ni para comer, una noche un espíritu de un guerrero que poseía la misma armadura que ella le hablo que su amado regreso al mundo de los vivos pero ahora llamado Hades, pero que no se preocupara porque el seguia teniendo esa actitud que le habia cautivado, ella de inmediato dijo que deseaba estar a su lado, el ser ahora identificado como Radamanthys solo sonrio socarronamente además de decirle que ella era su reencarnación, que no se preocupara ya que como el explico que era un Juez del Inframundo su deber era siempre estar a lado de su señor Hades, ella obviamente pensó algo mas y se imagino una boda con Naruto, Radamanthys no podía decir nada debido a que podía ser una posibilidad que sucediera, Sasame salio de inmediato de su habitación sorprendiendo a su familia y ella se despidió de todos con un abrazo muy fuerte mientras dice "gracias por cuidar de mi, llego la hora de reunirme con Naruto-kun" de inmediato es protegida con la armadura de Wyvern y desaparece como una estrella fugaz con destino incierto, pero dejando con una enorme sonrisa a sus familiares sabiendo que lo que ella dijo era cierto.

Shizuka era una adolescente de 18 años, ella proviene de la Aldea Nadeshiko donde se les considera kunoichis amazonas, donde ellas solo se casarian con hombres que las derroten en combate, Shizuka era la heredera del Reino, su madre peleo contra un pervertido llamado Jiraya pero la pelea termino en empate y Jiraya prometió que podrían resolver todo esto con una pelea entre su hija y un alumno suyo, ella estuvo de acuerdo por las leyes de su clan pero su corazón le decia otra cosa, cuando se entero que su próximo prometido habia sido ejecutado a manos de su propio maestro ella no sabia como sentirse, feliz por no cumplir la tradición o triste porque si lo hubiese conocido hubiese existido la atracción romantica, una noche al igual que a Sasame, ella fue visitada por Minos de Grifo notificándole de su destino como Jueza del inframundo, ella rechazo el puesto diciendo que tenia mejores cosas que hacer, Minos jugando su carta le dijo que el chico que tenia que retarla esta vivo y reencarno en su dios llamado Hades, ella solo arquea la ceja como pidiendo una explicación, Minos asiente y le hizo santo y seña de lo que Hades representaba, el venia a la Tierra cada 300 años para poner a la humanidad a prueba, Shizuka solo asiente para que continue, Minos le dice que Hades eligio el cuerpo de Naruto por la bondad y corazón puro que este posee, y que gracias a el hasta el mismo Dios tiene otro enfoque de la vida, en pocas palabras, el solo le regreso la vida y los conocimientos, pero seguia siendo el mismo chico rubio, Shizuka no perdia nada con intentar conocerlo y porque no, una pequeña batalla con el, Minos solo asiente con una sonrisa y de pronto su armadura cubrió a Shizuka asombrando a la chica, Minos le dice que por derecho esa es su armadura y desaparece.

Shizuka de inmediato despierta y se asombra al verse vestida con la armadura oscura y sin pensarlo 2 veces ella salio corriendo de su habitación para encontrarse con su madre que se hallaba en unos negocios con un clan de su aldea, cuando la mujer vio a su hija con la extraña armadura casi se iba al otro mundo pensando que su pequeña princesa fue victima de un ataque, en privado Shizuka le relata a su madre su sueño y su armadura era su prueba, la mujer pensó que Jiraya no deseaba cumplir el trato si paso lo que su hija le conto, Shizuka dice que ira a conocerlo y porque no, tener una pelea con el, y recordando ese dia, lo que se llamaba el Valle del Fin ahora es el Valle de la Muerte, porque gracias a los poderes de ambos casi extinguieron la vida silvestre en ese lugar y al darse cuenta de su error, huyeron como si el alma de Gaia los persiguiera, pero no sin antes arreglar el desperfecto que ocasionaron, Shizuka nunca se habia divertido tanto en su vida y decidió darle una oportunidad a su corazón para conocerlo y la cual no fallo.

Días despues ella regreso a Nadeshiko vistiendo su armadura de Grifo, pero también acompañada de un pequeño sequito de su batallón, los cuales para su conveniencia eran mujeres y fueron recibidas muy bien en la aldea, las guerreras un poco extrañadas se les explico el porque solo habitaban casi solamente mujeres, ellas dijeron que su tradición es que solo se casarian con el hombre que las derrotara, eso les agrado mucho a las guerreras, Shizuka hablo con su madre durante una hora terminando de convencerla que su lugar esta a lado de su señor Hades, aunque ella prefiera llamarlo mi señor Zorro.

Fubuki ahora sabia lo que era tener una muy buena vida, además de tener un pequeño ejercito a su mando y ser alguien de alto rango, cuando resucito pensaba que seria una oportunidad perfecta de vengarse del chico rubio que la derroto cuando ella estaba al servicio de Doto, pero cuando se entero que al que tenia que servir era al mismo niño rubio su furia no conocía limites, obviamente cuando se encontraron ella pidió la revancha por la batalla de hace tiempo y el accedio, la batalla fue epica ante los pocos guerreros que llegaron a su destino final, Fubuki de inmediato acepto su derrota y gracias a las memorias de Aiacos prometió seguirlo hasta el fin de los días, Naruto obviamente le dira que no seria lo mismo que paso con Doto, ella tendría al mando un sequito de guerreros y ella podría hacer y deshacer a sus hombres como ella desee.

Buenos días chicas –las juezas se arrodillan ante su señor y Pandora pues…le brincaba una ceja en forma de tic- Pandora, cual es el itinerario de este dia –la mujer con una gran sonrisa asiente y le pasa un block con una lista de pendientes- mmm ok, lo haremos de la siguiente manera, Fubuki, toma a tus mejores guerreros e investiga las frecuentes avistamientos de ninjas de Oto en la frontera, si se requiere pelear háganlo, pero traigan uno con vida para interrogación –Fubuki asiente con una sonrisa demencial y desaparece- Sasame, hay rumores de que la Corporacion Gato ha regresado a Nami y desea nuevamente esclavizar la villa, tu misión es comprobar esos rumores y si son ciertos tienes carta blanca para solventar la situación –Sasame asiente y desaparece como Fubuki- Shizuka, se que esto no te gustara ni nada, pero creo que podrías sacarle un poco de provecho, Jiraya y su "alumno estrella" han sido vistos en las fronteras del Pais del Viento y del Pajaro, creo que te debe una conversación pendiente –Shizuka asiente y desaparece- bueno, cuando ella llegue la esperare en mi estudio, te encargo el resto Pandora.

Ella asiente retomando el block donde vendría el itinerario del dia, ella solo ve la espalda de su señor alejándose hacia un estudio para tener privacidad, y obviamente comer una taza de ramen sin interrupciones, ella se retira de la sala del trono para cumplir otra de sus actividades favoritas, recorrer el pueblo comprobando que todo este en orden, esta activiad matutina diaria le hacia ver un pequeño fragmento de lo que puede ser la igualdad y trabajo en equipo entre ninjas y espectros, los niños se acercaban a unos cuantos idolatrándolos como si fuesen sus héroes, habia unos casos de unos pequeños romances entre espectros y kunoichis, algo que nunca pensó que pasaría pero descarto esa idea cuando vio a una Jounnin y a un espectro en un restaurant comiendo con expresiones muy acarameladas.

Lo siento mucho Lady Violate –Koyuki desvio su atención hacia ese grito y vio a una niña de 6 años sosteniendo un cono de helado mientras lloraba, la conocida como Violate de Behemoth era una de las espectros mas fuertes del ejercito de Hades, casi a la par de las Juezas- ensucie su armadura, lo siento mucho.

Pandora sabia del carácter explosivo de Violate y no deseaba tener sangre derramada en sus calles ni mucho menos en su guardia, en los tejados un grupo en capas veian todo lo acontecido, y se preparaban para intervenir pero no vieron venir lo que sucedió en ese instante.

La que debería disculparse soy yo Ami-chan, yo me puse en tu camino cuando disfrutabas de tu helado –la espectro se pone a la altura de la niña que no dejaba de llorar- sécate esas lagrimas, una damita no debe llorar por estas cosas, que tal si te invito otro helado, el que tu desees, que me dices –la niña mas repuesta asiente y ambas se dirigen nuevamente a la heladería- termino la escuela el dia de hoy –la niña asiente- como te has comportado.

Los misteriosos encapuchados estaban como piedras, sabían que un espectro era alguien sanguinario y no se tocaban el corazón a la hora de matar, sea mujeres o niños, pero lo que sus ojos les muestran era caso contrario, Pandora sonreía anchamente, los esfuerzos de su señor Hades habían rendido frutos, de pronto ella sintió una energía muy familiar y miro al tejado donde se encontraban los encapuchados, ellos sintiéndose observados dirigieron sus miradas a la fuente y se sorprendieron que Pandora los saludara animadamente, ella sin levantar sospechas de los espectros retomaba su camino al palacio, los encapuchados sabían que era una invitación para ellos.

En el Estudio

Phantasos-chan, no debiste molestarte –Naruto veía a una de sus mas poderosas suboordinadas frente a el, la Diosa de la Fantasia Phantasos usando ropas civiles con un delantal, ella estaba acarreando un carrito con varios tazones de ramen, aunque fuese Hades, la personalidad de Naruto no cambiaria, en esos momentos llevaba un 3er tazon de ramen de miso- aunque debo darte crédito, es muy delicioso.

Solamente lo hago para verlo feliz mi señor Naruto –ella tenia un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, se veía a si misma como una madre producto del amor entre ella y su señor y burlándose de las otras que lloraban de pena al perder a su amo- mi señor, ha pensado que medidas tomara contra Konoha, se que es un tema delicado para usted pero ellos no deben quedar impunes.

Estaba pensando en eso últimamente y tienes razón, no deben quedar impunes, pero para proceder, tengo que hablar con una persona que ya esta aquí –las puertas se abren con Pandora pidiendo permiso, pero se mosqueo un poquito cuando vio a Phantasos a lado de su señor, Naruto asiente dejándola entrar junto con los encapuchados que eran un total de 5- bienvenida a Hoshigakure, Athena.

Asi que me esperabas Hades, aunque me sorprende que no hayas convertido este lugar en un paraje desolado de muerte –Phantasos iba a brincarle a Athena para desgreñarla pero Naruto la detuvo sosteniéndola de su mano con una sonrisa- podría saber el cambio de actitud –mientras la diosa se descubria el rostro junto a sus guarda-espaldas, que eran caballeros dorados, no cualquiera, eran los mas poderosos entre las 12 Casas-.

Tomen asiento, será una larga historia, desean ramen –Athena y los caballeros arqueaban la ceja ante la simplicidad con la que el Dios de la muerte tomaba las cosas, Pandora pidió uno de pollo y Phantasos con sonrisa forzada se lo entrega, Athena pudo ver que entre ambas hubo una especie de rayos que salian de sus ojos y chocaban violentamente- adelante, no tiene nada de malo –los caballeros y Athena asienten y Phantasos con mucha cortesía les da un tazon de ramen- como ustedes saben, Hades regresa al mundo cada 300 años para poner a la humanidad a prueba, ese dia llego hace 6 años y eligio mi cuerpo para reencarnar, pero el se sorprendió de lo que fue mi vida, el decidió solo devolverme a la vida pero dándome sus poderes y conocimiento, además de otorgarme el mandato de sus seguidores.

Permiso para hablar señor Hades –uno de los caballeros levanto la mano, era Degel de Acuario que disfrutaba su ramen de camarones- porque habla de usted mismo en 3ra persona.

Como dije al principio, es una historia algo larga, comenzare desde el principio –mientras el dios de los tiesos conversa con su contraparte de la sabiduría o guerra no me acuerdo, vamos con las juezas y veamos sus trabajos-.

Con Sasame

La información es verídica, un idiota con complejo de magnate quiere re-conquistar este país, ok, ya saben como proceder, déjenme a mi a ese que se cree muy salsa –la Jueza de Wyvern veía a su oponente con aburrimiento, frente a ella se encontraba un Akatsuki, se preguntaba como el millonario pudo hacerse de los servicios del terrorista, su nombre era Kakuzu- veamos, a esto ha bajado Akatsuki, trabajar con un enano versión 2.0, que denigrante.

Mientras paguen estare complacido de trabajar para ellos Fuuton –antes de que pudiese terminar la secuencia de sellos y nombrar la técnica Sasame apareció frente a el golpeándolo en la caja toraxica que casi podía atravesar su cuerpo, Kakuzu solo salio volando hacia atrás con una ligera línea de sangre saliendo de sus labios- maldita, mataste a uno de mis corazones.

Que bien, mas diversión para mi –Sasame solo esperaba el ataque de Kakuzu y el no le fallo, le lanzo una combinación de Katon y Fuuton que se veía mortal, pero ella solo bostezaba de aburrimiento- si este es el nivel de akatsuki, mi señor no tendrá nada de que preocuparse, demasiado lento –nuevamente hace gala de su velocidad apareciendo frente a Kakuzu y ejecuta una de sus técnicas favoritas- **Aisatsu Roa** (Rugido Deslizante) -como un rugido de una bestia una gran onda expansiva golpea al Akatsuki que solo sale volando y su cuerpo parecía haber sido golpeado por un camión a alta velocidad- esto sera muy divertido jijiji.

Con Fubuki

Los espectros veian con fascinación como su líder mandaba a volar a un grupo de 3 ninjas de Otto usando su técnica **Garudas Flap** (Aleteo de Garuda) donde ella misma les rompia los huesos y mataba a los ninjas con su aterradora tecnica, ella cuando termino de jugar fijo su mirada en la única sobreviviente, una kunoichi que lloraba y temblaba de miedo, Fubuki la mira y lentamente se dirige hacia ella, la kunoichi saca un kunai y estaba a punto de suicidarse, pero la mano de Fubuki la detuvo, la kunoichi no supo como reaccionar, ella pensaba que la jueza deseaba matarla con sus propias manos pero Fubuki tomo la mano de la chica y aleja el kunai de ella.

Dime, eres feliz en Otto –la kunoichi solo pudo negar porque no podía confiar en su voz- si te doy la oferta de una mejor vida, aceptarías –la kunoichi asiente rápidamente- solo tienes que decirme todo lo que hacias alla y porque estaban aquí, entendido –nuevamente la chica asiente- serian tan amables de escoltarla a la aldea por favor, ella es mi invitada, tengo un asunto pendiente –ella fija su vista en unos arbustos no muy lejos de ahí- te encontré – y desaparece en el aire-.

Debo informarle a Orochimaru-sama –el espia apenas se dio la vuelta para retirarse y se encontró con una Fubuki seria y con brazos cruzados- aunque seas muy fuerte, no podras contra mi, Kabuto Yakushi, mano derecha de Orochima –no termino porque la paciencia de Fubuki se habia terminado y termino decapitándolo además de destrozar su cuerpo para no dejar rastros que pudiesen ser de utilidad-.

Esto fue algo informativo, con que Orochipedo ¿eh? Esto sera interesante para el señor Hades –Fubuki desaparece dejando solo un charco de pulpa sangrienta detrás-.

Con Shizuka

Asi que este es tu preciado alumno estrella Jiraya, no me parece interesante –la Jueza de Grifo tenia en sus manos la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha el cual estaba muy mal herido, Jiraya podría decirse que estaba igual debido a las espectro que Shizuka se hizo acompañar, no porque ellas pelearon contra el, sino porque cuando Jiaya las vio con sus armaduras que cubrían lo escencial de sus muy bien proporcionados cuerpos el no pudo aguantar las ganas de manosear un poco y lo consiguió, pero se gano la peor paliza de su vida por ser un pervertido- y pensaste que el, seria material para ser mi esposo?

Lady Shizuka, le confieso que no tenia eso en mente y no trataba de romper el tratado de su santa madre y yo, pero entiéndame, mi alumno anterior murió cumpliendo una misión –Shizuka solo arquea su ceja sin despegarle la mirada y sonríe demencialmente- Lady Shizuka?

Según dices, el que seria mi marido esta muerto y este remedo de hombre seria mi marido cierto –a Jiraya no le gusto el tonito con el que Shizuka hablo y temia que algo pasara- no me mientas, se todo lo sucedido con tu anterior alumno –Jiraya solo palideció de miedo y deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara- mmm tal vez tenga que usar el viejo adagio "ojo por ojo" esto es por matar a mi futuro marido –ella se eleva y sus alas se expanden, Sasuke trataba de zafarse del agarre de la jueza pero le era imposible- **Gigantic Feathers Flap** (Aleteo de Plumas Gigantescas) ella suelta a Sasuke que apenas se recuperaba pero no pudo hacer nada contra la poderosa onda expansiva que sus alas crearon a partir de un aletazo- ve y dile a la puta de tu Hokage, que hare caer mi venganza contra Konoha por quitarme a mi marido.

P…por favor reconsidere Lady Shizuka, el no era un buen candidato para el matrimonio y –es interrumpido por ella gritándole "Y PORQUE DEMONIOS TUVISTE QUE MATARLO"- PORQUE EL ERA UNA VERGÜENZA PARA MIS ENSEÑANZAS, NO VALIA MI TIEMPO ENTRENARLO.

Que no valia tu tiempo dices –Shizuka se le acercaba lentamente y tronando sus dedos- ¿que no valia la pena? QUE TE DA EL DERECHO DE JUZGAR A LAS PERSONAS, SOLO ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO QUE FUE RECHAZADO POR LA MUJER QUE AUN AMAS Y QUE ELLA ES LA PUTA DE LA HOKAGE, trataba de contenerme pero con lo que dijiste, ya sacaste boleto Jiraya –se detiene abruptamente y mira a sus subordinadas con una sonrisa de esas de hermana mayor- chicas, sobre de el.

Asi fue como Jiraya el Galante, el Mujeriego de las Naciones Elementales y Pervertido de primera, sufrió una vez mas de la peor paliza de su vida a manos de mujeres que odian a los pervertidos ¿y mencione que eran espectros con la capacidad de igualar a los Sannin sin problemas? Dejando la que sufrió a manos de Tsunade como simples caricias.

Con Naruto y Athena

En el rostro de la Diosa de la Guerra se expresaba la rabia pura, y sus caballeros no ayudaban a bajarle el sentimiento ya que ellos estaba igual o peor, Naruto se puso de pie y camino a la Diosa que estaba muy sumida en la rabia, y por primera vez maldecía a su antepasado por tener fe en la humanidad "que cambiarian decia, que las guerras terminaran y el amor reinara decia" vaya ilusa, pero una mano en su hombro la trajo de vuelta, Naruto solo le sonreía como el sabe y Athena solo reacciono aprisionándolo en un abrazo y dejaba salir toda su frustración con lagrimas y gimoteos, los caballeros veian eso con una expresión parecida a los piratas de One Piece, con bocas desencajadas y ojos en blanco, Pandora y Phantasos deseaban brincarle a la pelilila y recordarle cual es su lugar en la oficina.

Hades, no, Naruto-kun, tienes mi bendición para hacer justicia en este lado del mundo –los caballeros dorados asienten con grandes sonrisas, ellos pensaban lo mismo que su amada Diosa- si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme y apuesto que mis caballeros estan mas que dispuestos a ayudarte, solo les dire lo sucedido aquí para que no haya malos entendidos –Naruto se sorprende al igual que Pandora y la Diosa de la Fantasia, pero sonríen sabiendo que sus planes estaban respaldados por otra Diosa- si me disculpas tengo que retirarme, el Santuario no se cuidara solo.

Solo una cosa antes –la diosa asiente- nunca me dijiste tu nombre, a veces la formalidad no se me da.

Me llamo Sasha Naruto-kun, espero volver a vernos en cuestiones mas pacificas –mira a Phantasos con seriedad- disculpa, puedo pedirte un favor –la Diosa de la Fantasia solo asiente sin saber que esperar- podrías darnos un poco mas de ramen para el camino, es delicioso.

Claro con confianza, para usted Lady Athena un ramen dietético hecho exclusivamente para las mujeres –Sasha agradece el gesto recibiendo el plato de ramen y los caballeros tambien reciben sus tazones- cuando desee mas ramen no dude en pedírmelo por Hermes-Express lady Athena.

Te tomare la palabra Phantasos, chicos, hora de regresar, a veces pienso que si dejo sin supervisión el Santuario se convertirá en campo de guerra –los caballeros asienten resignados, debido a un juego que en estos momentos se lleva a cabo, sexos en guerra entre Caballeros y Amazonas- con tu permiso Hades.

Buen viaje Athena –la Diosa de la Guerra asiente y se retira del castillo, dejando al dios de los tiesos con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción- bueno, ya tenemos la bendición de Athena, comencemos la planificación de las batallas, y aun no me has dicho, quieres que te siga llamando Phantasos o Yakumo-chan –la diosa de la fantasia dice que puede llamarla como el desee- Pandora, llama a los generales para comenzar.

A la orden Naruto-kun –a el no le afectaba si le llamaban Hades o Naruto, el seguia siendo la misma persona que conoció hace tiempo, ella se retira de la oficina para hacer el pedido-.

Sabes, antes de atacar Konoha deseo llevar el mensaje a las demás Aldeas –Phantasos sin pedir permiso toma asiento en las piernas de Hades y este no se inmutaba ni nada, mas bien con un abrazo la atrajo mas a el- que opinas de eso.

Creo que quieres divertirte verdad, no quieres que todo sea aburrido –el rubio sonríe del mismo modo cuando quiere hacer una broma- eso me gusto de ti cuando aun vivíamos en Konoha.

Y hablando de Konoha, no quieres darle una "visita sorpresa" a tu ex-sensei –Yakumo se sorprende por esa petición y su expresión cambia a una sonrisa parecida a la de Hades entendiendo la indirecta- que opinas.

No es mala idea Naruto-kun, ella quizo arruinarme mi sueño de ser kunoichi, ya es hora de que pague con la misma moneda fufufufu –en ese instante nuestra violenta y sexy espectro de Behemoth Violate entraba a la oficina y lo que vio la paro en seco- hola Violate, cuanto tiempo.

Phantasos, BAJATE DE MI ASIENTO –Naruto solo arqueo la ceja- digo, es mi turno de sentarme ahí.

Tsundere –fue el pensamiento de ambos viendo a la espectro ruborizada jugando con sus dedos-.

Si lo pides de ese modo Tsun-Violate, adelante –Violate solo fulmina con la mirada a la espectro del Sueño y se sienta en el regazo del rubio e instantáneamente le parecían salir corazoncitos alrededor de su cabeza y enrolla sus brazos en el cuello del rubio, Yakumo pensó que seria hacer su movida de una vez, usando su cosmo-energia invoco su armadura y esta la viste de inmediato- ire a "saludar" a mi ex-sensei Naruto-kun, no me esperen –ella abre un portal y lo atraviesa cerrándose detrás de ella-.

Hades-sama, ya es hora –Hades asiente diciendo que hasta tiene el apoyo de Athena- mmm, me gusta, habrá algo para mi?

Veamos, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, mmm que puede satisfacer tu hambre de batalla –Violate sonrio con demencia, sus ojos se llenaron de esa vida que al rubio extrañamente le gustaban y la espectro le regreso el gesto con un delicioso chupetón en el cuello de este- ya se, ve a Iwa, si ellos no te satisfacen entonces termina en Kumo, que te parece.

Si sabes los gustos de una mujer, Hades-sama –ella lentamente cerro sus ojos y aproximaba su rostro hacia al del rubio con unas intenciones muy claras, el rubio solo se dejo llevar pero antes que el contacto se diera las Juezas del Inframundo hicieron su entrada y se pusieron azules del coraje gritando "QUE HACES MANIATICA"- me lleva, llegaron ellas.

Violate como tu superior te exijo que te alejes de Hades-sama –pero Violate tenia otros planes, asi que mirando seriamente a Fubuki ella atrajo mas la cabeza del rubio hacia sus pechos haciendo que una vena se marque en la frente de Fubuki- ESO ES INSUBORDINACION.

NO ES INSUBORDINACION FUBUKI-SAMA, PERO YO TAMBIEN SOY MUJER Y ESTOY ENAMORADA DE MI SEÑOR HADES –eso enchilo a la Jueza que deseaba despellejar a su subordinada, Sasame y Shizuka solo reian porque ellas no tenian situaciones asi o eso pensaban, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando 2 espectros mas que son mujeres llegaron tumbando puerta y se abalanzaron contra Hades y Violate que no lo solto- PERO QUE.

MI SEÑOR HADES, HE TERMINADO RAPIDAMENTE MI MISION, PENSO EN MI COMO YO PENSE EN USTED –la primera espectro es una chica con una armadura muy llamativa para los ojos de los espectros porque tiene coloración azul mar, ella era Isaribi de Cetus, subordinada bajo el mando de Shizuka-.

HADES-KUN, ME HICISTE FALTA EN ESAS NOCHES FRIAS –la segunda espectro se llama Amaru de Driades, espectro experta en medicina tradicional y moderna, casi a la par de Tsunade bajo el mando de Sasame-.

De repente la habitación se lleno de un gran instinto asesino, las chicas solo buscaron el origen de este y en la puerta de la oficina se encontraba Pandora que trataba de controlarse y no recortar el personal de Hades, todas miran a la mano derecha de su señor Hades en un mortal silencio y despues se desato el infierno, Pandora les salto encima a las 3 y comenzaron los golpes, las juezas no queriendo quedarse atrás se unieron a la refrigeria mientras Naruto solo veía eso con una gota en la nuca, una presencia detrás de Naruto hizo que el rubio volteara y sonriera, esta espectro era especial, porque ella fue la esposa de un rey pero termino dejándolo porque ella se habia hartado de que el solo pensara que el dinero lo compra todo incluso la felicidad, ella era Amayo de Buho.

Tu si que sabes hacer las reuniones muy amenas Maestro Hades –la espectro de búho no venia sola, detrás de ella venia una de las espectros mas rapidas del ejercito de Hades, Ryuzetzu de Bennu que solo sonreía por la escena frente a ella- que tal si comenzamos la reunión de una vez, antes de que ellas terminen de matarse.

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

Todo el mundo se habia calmado, gracias a los poderes telequineticos de una espectro mas llamada Hokuto de Papillion, todas veian un enorme mapa de las naciones elementales y su distribución en el mundo, Naruto ya habia notificado que Violate salio a dejar un mensaje a Iwa, y Yakumo salio a saludar a su "sensei", todas le daban el pesame con sarcasmo a la kunoichi que se metió con los sueños de Yakumo.

Entonces, podríamos ganarnos el favor de Kiri o dejar que se maten entre ellos mismos, de cualquier forma es una situación ganar-ganar para nosotros –Amayo habia sorprendido a todos desde que llego, tenia una mentalidad de estratega que incluso los Nara tenian que envidiarle- es mi sugerencia a seguir.

El problema seria el Jinchuriki, usara todo su poder a su favor, se que a nosotras no nos hace ni cosquillas, sino los que estarían en fuego cruzado –Sasame habia dado un buen punto, deseaban dar un mensaje a todas las naciones, pero no serian asesinos indiscriminados- se tendría que controlar antes la situación antes de actuar.

Que tal si dejamos que las cosas sigan, veremos la reacción de las naciones con los mensajes de Violate a Iwa, o si no se satisface Kumo tambien –todas las espectro asienten, podrían aprovechar las reacciones a su favor-.

Omake 2

Visita a Kurenai

Ella estaba en su cama descansando de una exitosa noche de damas, donde sus amigas Anko, Hana, Yugao, menos depre por la muerte de su novio y su alumna estrella Hinata Hyuuga, Kurenai pudo romper el fanatismo de Hinata, ademas de enterarse que ella actuaba de esa forma por ordenes del Hokage, ademas que las 5 mujeres reian de cómo habían "mangoneado" al rubio con tácticas kunoichis básicas, lo que ellas nunca supieron, es que la reunión era vista por una Diosa, que quería destrozar cabezas en ese instante.

En el mundo de los sueños, Kurenai siempre tenia el mismo desde que ella se ramifico en los Genjutsus, ella deseaba con fervor tener las habilidades de su ex-alumna Yakumo Kurama, debido a que no tenia que concentrarse tanto para lanzar una técnica, ella tenia su sueño en el que vivía en una casa tranquila viendo a sus hijos correr por la casa junto a su esposo Asuma Sarutobi, pero todo eso fue borrado abruptamente, un bosque tenebroso se levantaba a sus ojos, el cielo oscuro fue reemplazado por uno rojo que parecía pedir sangre, la luna era llena y amarilla, ella de inmediato quiso diseminar el genjutsu que pensaba fue atrapada, pero no fue asi, no muy lejos ella escucho sonidos humanos, Kurenai no pensó 2 veces y se dirigió hacia alla.

Cuando llego a ese lugar, su rostro se deformo en una expresión de terror absoluto, sus amigas Anko, Hana, Yugao y su alumna Hinata eran brutalmente violadas, cuando uno terminaba, otro lo reemplazaba continuando donde el anterior se quedo, Kurenai de inmediato salto en defensa de sus amigas y alumna pero no podía hacer nada, porque otro grupo de hombres la habia abordado y habían comenzado a desnudarla con violencia, 2 de ellos la cargaban y abrieron sus piernas para que otro sujeto se acercara y comenzara el acto, la ojirroja gritaba que se detuviera y nuevamente el paisaje cambio, ahora ella se veía rodeada de un bosque normal, con plantas rebosantes de vida y no muy lejos de ahí se escuchaba un rio correr, ese paisaje la relajo bastante.

Buenas noches, Kurenai Yuhi, o debería decir, Kurenai-sensei –la ojirroja observa que una presencia lentamente aparece frente a ella, la Diosa de la Fantasia Phantasos habia llegado, Kurenai la veía detenidamente pero no la reconocia- que malo que no me reconozca Sensei, ya que fui su primer alumna –la apariencia de la Diosa cambiaba regresando a su apariencia de tierna infancia, y la Jounnin la reconoció de inmediato- al fin me reconoció?

Y…Yakumo –la niña volvia a su apariencia real, como toda una diosa- como es posible.

Simplemente sencillo sensei, he renacido –la Diosa daba una vuelta para modelarle a la Jounnin- ya no soy la débil niña que sello porque mis poderes estan fuera de control, ahora he renacido como Phantasos la Diosa de la Fantasia, y todo gracias a usted sensei.

Como que gracias a mi, yo solo recomendé que fueras a un lugar apartado para que no lastimes a nadie –Yakumo no dejaba de sonreir inocentemente, y molestaba a la kunoichi-

Si, gracias a usted pude darme cuenta de la verdad, usted esta celosa de mis habilidades en el Genjutsu porque a mi se me da mucho mas fácil, y tambien me di cuenta que Konoha odiaba a la única persona que me entendía –la ojirroja entrecierra la mirada- y sabe de quien hablo verdad?

EL ERA UN MONSTRUO, UNA BOMBA DE TIEMPO –Yakumo le contesta "Y GRACIAS A ESE MONSTRUO CONSIGUIERON MUCHAS ALIANZAS" la ojirroja iba a contestar pero Yakumo le gano-.

Acaso yo tambien soy un monstruo, recuerde que encerraron un demonio dentro de mi ser sensei –Kurenai se quedo callada y le dio la respuesta a Yakumo- su silencio lo comprueba, sensei, antes de venir aquí, hice una pequeña visita a quien fue mi reemplazo, debo ser sincera, ella es hermosa para una Hyuuga, lastima que la encontré revolcándose con un perro y una colmena ambulante como toda una zorra –la Jounnin solo permanecia quieta, lo que dijo Yakumo podria ser cierto, pero no quería afirmarlo- fue bueno charlar un poco con usted sensei pero el deber llama, ahh, le traje un regalito, espero que le guste.

Fin de Omake

Estas son algunas escenas del proximo primer capitulo

Trailer de un futuro fic

Un chico que lo dio todo por la mujer que ama, al final fue apuñalado por la espalda por la misma mujer.

Escena

Hyodo Issei, por orden de Rias Gremory, heredera del Clan Gremory, te remuevo de mi nobleza -la pelirroja con lujo de violencia usando su poder, extrae del castaño ocho esferas rojas de poder, este con el dolor trastabillo hacia atras y cae de un barranco- vamonos, ya es comida de lobos.

Herido de gravedad mortal, con sus ultimas fuerzas deseaba que su vida no terminara de esa forma, una luz ciega su vista, lo unico que puede distinguir son unas grandes alas blancas-

Hyodo Issei, tu corazon esta lastimado por traiciones, dejame ser la que sane tus heridas -una extraña voz femenina solo era escuchada durante la inconsciencia de Issei, por alguna extraña razon, esas palabras eran mucho mas calidas que las caricias de Rias y las demas, y eso reconfortaba al castaño-.

Pausa

Las alas de la libertad, amor y amistad llenaron de nueva vida a Hyodo Issei, y con estas alas, regresara al mundo mas fuerte que nunca, pero no lo hara solo.

Escena

Issei despierta de su inconsciencia dandose cuenta que no esta solo, un grupo de mujeres que jamas habia visto lo veian con preocupacion por lo que sufrio, alegria por verlo reaccionar y amor incondicional, el castaño por una extraña razon sabia que podia confiar en ellas, que aunque sea golpeado por ellas o insultado, ese grupo no lo dejaria solo, este grupo desconocido de chicas, protegeran a Issei de todo y todos, el castaño estaria sin habla ante tal muestra de afecto de este grupo de feminas, las cuales parecian haber nacido para la pelea.

Pausa

Acompañado por este extraño grupo, Issei decide continuar con su vida, pero ellas no queriendo correr riesgos, eligen a 4 de ellas mismas para hacerle compañía en la escuela, causando un enorme revuelo con su mera presencia y belleza, en especial cuando ellas dictaron el tipo de relación que tenían con Issei, dejando petrificado a mas de uno.

Escena

Quienes son y que son de Hyodo Issei, el no debería tener a nadie excepto a nosotras –Rias y su sequito ecaraban al grupo que acompañaba a Issei en la escuela, mientras el estaba recostado debajo de la sombra del árbol que acostumbra acompañado de Kusano, mientras que otras 3 chicas le cerraban el paso al grupo Gremory- quítense de mi camino ahora.

Tu no eres nadie para acercarte a Issei, lo dejaste muy claro cuando lo dejaste moribundo en el bosque cerca del acantilado –los que alcanzaron a escuchar se horrorizaron, nunca pensaron que una onee-sama como lo es Rias se ensuciara las manos- y si tanto quieres saber quienes somos, esta bien, mi nombre es Tsukuimi y apréndete esto de memoria, soy la esposa legal de Issei (no hace falta describirla, solo que en ese momento tiene el uniforme de la escuela).

Yo soy Musubi, concubina legal de Issei –Tsukiumi no la contradijo porque ella se auto-denomino concubina, ya dejaba en claro las bases y lugares-.

Mi nombre es Benitsubasa, yo soy amiga con derechos de Issei, y si alguien dice lo contrario la molere a golpes –Koneko sintiéndose muy salsa la reto a que la golpeara, la pelirrosa arquea la ceja y murmura- RETO ACEPTADO.

Pausa

Issei, su ahora denominado haren y un compañero poco ortodoxo estaban frente a Rias, su sequito y parte del sequito de un chico llamado Raiser Phenex, los cuales se veian arrogantes porque creían que tenían la victoria asegurada, que equivocados estaban.

Escena

La escena frente a unos testigos podría descibirse como toda una película de comedia, 2 de las chicas de la nobleza de Raiser que poseen rasgos gatunos y Koneko se atrincheraron en lo alto de un árbol mientras bufan tirándole arañazos al compañero de Issei que se trataba de un perro Alaska Malamut, Tsukiumi usando sus habilidades para controlar el agua tenia en una enorme esfera de agua a una chica de Raiser y a Kiba Yuto de Rias, y con sus manos hacia que el agua se moviese a cualquier dirección haciendo que ambos se sientan como en una lavadora, otro grupo de chicas huia de los golpes devastadores de Musubi y Benitsubasa, que cada vez que golpeaban el suelo lograban romper el cemento, en ese instante Issei acompañado de 2 mujeres de edad madura se dirigían a donde Rias para terminar el acto de circo.

Rias Gremory, es mejor que te rindas en este momento, o soplare y soplare, y tu base derribare –ambas mujeres rien por saber la razón de esas palabras, al no haber respuesta alguna, Issei giro su mirada a su derecha mirando a una mujer pelilila- te lo encargo Miya.

Asi lo hare Issei-kun –ella dio un par de pasos al frente, desenvainando lentamente su katana, y de un rápido tajo descendente una poderosa corriente de aire impacto en la estructura destruyéndola por completo, dejando a una Rias, Akeno y otras chicas de Raiser con ojos en espiral- patético, simplemente patético.

No te quejes Miya, mas tarde tendremos entrenamiento privado con I-kun en el dojo –Karasuba logro que a la pelilila se le subiesen los colores al rostro-.

Pausa

Issei y el grupo de féminas llamadas Sekirei buscan tener una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones, pero eso si, situaciones bochornosas y divertidas le esperan al chico, sombras del pasado querrán destruir el lazo que se formo entre el grupo, pero no es nada que el y las chicas no pudiesen enfrentar, esto y mucho mas en "Mi Ashikabi, el Emperador Rojo.

Escena,

Nosotras nunca te dejaremos solo, estaremos contigo, nunca traicionaremos tu confianza –mientras pasaban unas escenas de todas las chicas Sekirei besando al castaño- juntos, por siempre y para siempre.

Muy pronto en sus sitios de fanfiction favoritos, próximamente.


	2. Mi Ashikabi, el Emperador Rojo

Segundo capitulo de mi especial de primeros capitulos de futuros fics, como prometi este sera un cross-over Highschool DxD con Sekirei, espero que lo disfruten y si alguien desea hacer su propia version de esta historia, no duden en mandarme un MP para pedirlo, sin decir mas, coooooomenzaaaaamossss

Mi Ashikabi, el Emperador Rojo

Issei Hyodo, el actual portador de la Sacred Gear Booster Gear yacia dormido en el regazo de una chica nunca vista, su cabello es de color castaño, lleva un estilo de flequillos hasta los hombros y una coleta que llega a su espalda y sus ojos son de color marron, ella viste un kimono de batalla negro junto una capa negra, ella acariciaba el cabello del castaño mientras dormia mas cómodamente después de una traumante experiencia de hace unas horas, y ella lo sabe perfectamente porque vio sus recuerdos previos cuando hizo contacto con el chico, y desde ese momento, ella juro nunca dejarlo solo.

Aun después de tanta injusticia tu corazón esta lleno de amor que quiere ser correspondido, no temas Hyodo Issei, nosotras te protegeremos, al igual que tu a nosotras, hora de despertar mis hermanas –otras capsulas de donde había salido la primera chica se activan y segundos después se abren dejando salir a sus ocupantes, un grupo mas numeroso de chicas y mujeres altamente bellas, incluyendo una pequeña niña de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, vistiendo un vestido blanco y sandalias, el resto del grupo dirigio sus adormiladas miradas a la chica que aun servia de almohada, la cual sonreía como una niña en navidad- bienvenidads nuevamente a la vida mis hermanas.

Yume, que fue lo que paso para que nos despertaras y –la mujer que hablo viste un elegante kimono traicional de miko que consta de una hakama purpura, un haori blanco con un cinturón-fajin similar, sandalias de madera y una cinta blanca para mantener la mayoría de su cabello en su lugar que lo tiene largo hasta la cintura con unos flecos cortos al estilo Hime, corresponde al nombre de Miya- ara, quien es el chico Yume.

Este chico fue quien me despertó hace poco, cuando lo vi al despertar, el se encontraba muy mal herido, casi al punto de morir –en ese momento, una chica pelirroja con trenzas laterales, ella viste un vestido parecido a un cheongsam de color blanco que acentua muy bien proporcionado cuerpo, unas mangas de la misma tonalidad del vestido que recubren hasta su antebrazo y unos lentes simples para terminar su vestimenta, ella de un estuche obtiene unos lentes oscuros y se los proporciona- Matsu?

Con esto veremos tus recuerdos Yume, además que al tener contacto con el, tambien viste lo que le sucedió –la castaña asiente y se coloca los lentes oscuros, Matsu oprime un botón de una consola cercana y una pantalla desciende lentamente- bien, veamos que nos tiene que decir este chico.

Recuerdo

Hyodo Issei, por el nombre del clan Gremory, yo Rias Gremory y Heredera del mismo, te revoco de mi nobleza por inutilidad –ella usando el poder que poseía sobre las piezas de Issei, las obliga a salir con lujo de violencia del castaño, haciendo que este tenga una severa hemorragia en el pecho- desháganse de el –con un tono mas frio que jamas habian escuchado, el resto del sequito de la pelirroja, pero lo mas sorprendente fue que todos tenían grandes sonrisas de satisfacción por la pronta muerte del castaño, Akeno preparo un rayo lo suficientemente poderoso a su consideración para borrar al castaño de la faz de la tierra, ella lo lanza y con burla le dice "no nos odies Issei-kun" y al impactar provoca una explosión donde el castaño cae del barranco donde había sido citado y traspasando una trampilla que no se había visto, dejando a los del grupo Gremory muy felices por su "contribución a la humanidad".

Fin del Recuerdo

Nunca en mi vida había visto tal cobardía, tanta saña y traición –Yume se quita los lentes y Matsu los toma antes de que se desquite con ellos- solo por un berrinche este chico, no, Issei-san sufrio esa clase de tortura –no era la única, todas las presentes querían tener a la chica pelirroja frente a ella y torturarla como ella lo hizo con el chico- he tomado una decisión, yo seguire al chico –todas las mujeres la miran seriamente- y no cambiare de decisión.

Quien dijo que te haríamos cambiar Yume –hablo una mujer mas, viste un chaleco de cuero negro ajustado, una minifalda negra y medias, tiene el pelo largo de color gris claro atado a una cola de caballo y ojos rasgados grises- puedo hablar por todas que hemos reaccionado al chico, tal vez sea actitud desinteresanda a los demás o por nunca rendirse aun cuando la situación no este a su favor, cierto –todas asienten, Yume hace un mohín acompañado de un puchero de una adolescente- ohhh, Yume esta celosa de no ser la única Sekirei de Issei-kun.

C…cállate Karasuba, no es lo que piensas (inner: demonios, yo quería ser la única, pero tiene razón, mientras mas mejor, yo sola no podría contra esa pelirroja y el grupo de zorras que la acompañan) siendo sincera, no creo que yo sola pueda con todo el amor que Issei-san pueda dar.

Porque tan segura de eso Yume-sempai –hablo una chica pelirrosa peinado con una coleta de caballo lateral hacia la izquierda con 2 clips con adornos de margaritas, ella viste un kimono negro corto y un short negro ajustado, su nombre Benitsubasa-.

Yo puedo responder a eso señorita –una voz desconocida retumbo en la habitación, una chica del grupo que es una niña rubia de ojos verdes y usa un vestido blanco con sandalias se refugio en las piernas de Miya, entonces el brazo izquierdo de Issei muto a transformarse en un enorme brazo de dragon asombrando a todas, si lo vieron en los recuerdos, hacerlo en vivo era mas asombroso, la gema del brazo comenzó a brillar inundando la habitación con su luz, ahora todas las chicas estaban en una zona media oscura y frente a ellas un enorme dragon rojo, y a unos metros de él, el cuerpo inconsciente de Issei, Yume quizo ir en su rescate pero el dragon freno su avance con su pata interponiéndose entre ella e Issei- no hay que preocuparse, Issei esta a salvo.

Tu eres el famoso Ddraig, escuchamos de ti mediante los recuerdos de Issei-san –el dragon asiente- que quieres de nosotros –pregunto Miya al mismo tiempo con katana desenvainada protegiendo a la niña-.

Solo conocer a las salvadoras de mi compañero –todas las chicas reaccionaron con un "Ehh" y el dragon bufa divertido- verán, Issei mi compañero y portador cuando le extrajeron esas piezas rojas que notaron en su recuerdo, dejo de ser demonio para ser un dragon completamente –las chicas se miran y toman asiento para escuchar atentamente, Ddraig libera el paso a Issei y Yume de inmediato lo tomo para tenerlo a salvo, según ella- cuando un dragon tiene pareja, el expresa sus sentimientos y emociones a su máxima expresión, si los sentimientos son correspondidos, el hara todo lo posible para proteger a su pareja, pero, si los sentimientos que una vez fueron aceptados son traicionados, los dragones nos consumimos en la ira, la ira llevaría a la destrucción y a la locura, y solo puede ser revertido por el amor de otra pareja, pero, como las Gremory profesaban amor hacia el castaño, será un poco mas difícil su cura.

Si 4 chicas le juraban amor a Issei, se requerirán mas de 4 para que Issei no caiga en la locura –el dragon asiente y todas las chicas se miran, Miya da un paso al frente- como hemos decidido, nosotras estaremos a su lado, por siempre y para siempre.

Ahora solo quedan las presentaciones, para no tener malos entendidos –las chicas asienten-.

Después de unos minutos de presentaciones y situaciones un poco indecorosas, las chicas y el colosal dragon se despidieron volviendo al mundo terrenal, donde las chicas hicieron una fila para sellar su compromiso de lealtad al inconsciente castaño, cada una de ellas sin aprovecharse claro esta, además que hubo una en especial que se hizo llamar "Esposa legal" haciendo que las demás la miraran feo, por ultimo la niña fue la ultima en crear su lazo con Issei, pero ella termino asombrando a todas las presentes, la pequeña rubia parecería pasar por una transformación donde su cuerpo crecio un poco mas, sus medidas crecieron tambien acorde a su estatura y no exageraciones, cuando todo termino, la pequeña Kusano ahora parecía tener 14 años y sentía que tenia control de sus poderes, todas las chicas tambien se asombraron.

Kusano, que te sucedió –exclamo la misma Yume que no dejaba de mirarla-.

No, no lo se, pero siento que puedo controlar mejor mis poderes –Kusano veía sus cambios y tuvo una revelación, ahora parecía tener el cuerpo y la edad para hacer aquello que le había atraído bastante- PODRE IR CON ONII-CHAN A LA ESCUELA.

EHHHH –todo el grupo quedo anonadado, no habian pensado en esa posibilidad de cuidarlo en la escuela- NO IRAS SOLA.

PERO QUIERO A ONIICHAN PARA MI SOLA, COMO SU FUTURA ESPOSA –es interrumpida por una chica. Ella está vestida con un vestido negro con un corto camisón blanco que muestra su escote, lleva una gargantilla en su cuello, y tiene botas marrones largas con medias negras y usa unos ligueros a juego de sus botas, debido a su corto camisón podía verse muy claramente su ropa interior, sus medidas son 94, 57 y 88, su nombre es Tsukiumi-.

Óyeme Kusano, yo soy su esposa legal y yo ire a la escuela donde iremos tomados de la mano, alimentarlo en las horas del almuerzo –la rubia parecía un jitomate maduro y salía vapor de sus orejas- y cuando nos casemos y tengamos in –es callada por un coscorrón por parte de Miya que le botaba una vena- Miya-san.

Esa parte no debe ser escuchada por menores, pero tienes un gran punto, no podemos enviar a Ku-chan sola con Issei-san, tenemos que elegir sabiamente a quienes iran a la escuela para preservar la seguridad de Issei –Miya se pone a pensar en quienes irían- eso lo decidimos después, nos vamos de aquí, a la casa de Issei.

Todas las chicas asienten y percatándose que nadie las vea salieron de la misma forma que Issei entro a la habitación, Kusano uso sus poderes para bloquear la entrada y no supieran nada sobre ellas y sus orígenes, Karasuba y Yume peleaban para ver quien cargaba a Issei pero Miya les gano la partida con sus características mascaras Hanya, la cual hizo que brincaran de miedo, un tiempecito después aprovechando que oscurecia usaron sus habilidades para acortar camino como ellas acostumbran, saltando de techo en techo y corriendo a grandes velocidades, no les tomo mucho llegar a la casa de Issei, donde con las llaves del castaño entraron sin problema, y suspiraron aliviadas al percatarse que no había nadie.

Matsu –la pelirroja asiente ante Miya- arma un sistema de seguridad, no quiero intrusos en la propiedad en especial a esa pelirroja oxigenada.

Déjamelo a mi, Miya-tan –la pelirroja de inmediato comenzó a revisar el sistema eléctrico de la casa y la infraestructura para ver el sistema indicado para la casa-.

Mientras Matsu construye el sistema de seguridad, todas debemos estar alertas, mañana cuando se den cuenta que Issei-san no esta muerto querrán venir a terminar lo que iniciaron, quiero se mantengan alertas en todo momento, en especial tu Kusano, seras una de las que iras con Issei a la escuela –la pequeña rubia asiente- mañana será un dia movido, y tambien se decidirá quien acompañara a Kusano e Issei a la escuela.

Con una revisión de Matsu pudo saber que sistema puede ser el mas efectivo para la casa sin modificar mucho la propiedad, pero ya era tarde y mañana tendría un dia muy ocupado instalando el sistema, ella se dirigio a las habitaciones para descansar, y por ironia del destino llego a la habitación de Issei, que al darse cuenta ella de inmediato saco a relucir su…lado pervertido, ella lentamente y con movimientos gatunos seductores sube a la cama y lentamente se acerca a su presa, quiero decir, Issei, ella lentamente acercaba su rostro al de Issie para apoderarse de sus labios, solo que un par de ojos rojos brillantes detrás de ella tenia algo que decir y BONK, Matsu era golpeada en la cabeza por un palo de madera.

Los actos lascivos están prohibidos en casa Matsu –Miya sonreía mientras una enorme mascara Hanya aparecia detrás de ella aterrorizando a la pobre pelirroja, ella por instinto de sobrevivencia me metio en la cama de Issei y se arropa para no ver la mascara Hanya que la siguió cada segundo- bueno, están prohibidos hasta que te cases con el, buenas noches Matsu.

Buenas noches Miya-tan –un poco mas tranquila y con esperanzas renovadas, Matsu se engancha como un pulpo del durmiente Issei, el cual en esos momentos estaba poniéndose al tanto de lo acontecido gracias Ddraig- Issei, no quiero esperar tanto a nuestra boda.

Dia siguiente

Issei comenzó a despertar, su platica con Ddraig fue muy ilustrativa, ahora con lo acontecido, el protegería al grupo de chicas que lo salvaron de una muerte segura, podría hacerlo, siempre y cuando pudiese salir de la cama, ya que 4 personas extra no lo dejaban moverse con libertad, estas personas eran Matsu, Musubi, Kusano y sorprendentemente Benitsubasa, ella parecía tener la sonrisa mas ancha en su rostro, en ese momento la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a moverse y el castaño entro en pánico, y el infierno se desato, porque en la entrada de la habitación se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Tsukiumi, ella tenia una enorme ilusión de despertar a su esposo con un calido y jugoso beso de buenos días, pero esa ilusión se esfumo cuando vio a su esposo siendo acosado por 4 chicas, y eso, no era aceptable para ella.

DEJEN A MI ESPOSO BOLA DE CONCUBINAS, MIZU IWAI –la rubia lanzo una enorme esfera de agua a la cama y las 5 personas salieron volando de manera comica, donde Issei aterrizo a los pies de la rubia, la cual lucia seria , muy seria pero todo cambio en un segundo- Issei, estas bien, no te hicieron nada esas concubinas.

Tsukiumi, yo tambien soy su esposa –Musubi contra-ataca mientras la pequeña Kusano entra en modo gorila, o sea gruñe y sus ojos se vuelven blancos demostrando de esa forma sus celos-.

NO QUIERAS ACAPARAR A MI DĀRIN RUBIA OXIGENADA –Benitsubasa le planto cara a la rubia que solo se cruzo de brazos mostrando sus pechos, haciendo que la pelirrosa se moleste- ESAS COSAS NO SEDUCIRAN A MI DĀRIN.

Fufufufu, primer dia y ya hay problemas maritales fufufufu –Matsu murmuraba con una expresión de perversión- la esposa fiel encuentra a su marido en la cama con 4 amantes, como reaccionara ella después de esto.

UHHHHH, UHHHHH –Kusano solo reacciono de una forma, que abrazo a Issei y alejaba a Tsukiumi con los pies-.

Yo soy su esposa legitima, y no consiento que alguien mas que yo este con mi Issei en –pero fue interrumpida por un golpe en la cabeza y no fue la única, todas incluso Kusano fueron golpeadas, la rubia se dolia del golpe- QUIEN FUE.

Armar un escandalo a tempranas horas de la mañana es de mala educación –todo mundo miro al origen de la voz, Miya sonreía y una enorme mascara Hanya apareció detrás de ella haciendo que las chicas saltaran detrás de Issei para protegerse, y mencione que temblaban como gelatinas- Issei-san, por favor alístate para ir a la escuela, además tenemos unos asuntos que tratar.

El castaño supo que si quiere contradecirla sus instintos le gritarían peligro, entonces solo asintió y con un beso en las mejillas a cada una de las chicas las despejo de su miedo, haciendo que ellas se sintieran especiales, una ducha rápida, con ropas del colegio y listo para un nuevo dia bajo a la planta baja, donde un grupo mas grande de mujeres lo esperaban con grandes sonrisas, el castaño asiente ante todas ellas como diciendo que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, Miya nuevamente dio un paso al frente.

Creo que Ddraig-san te confirmo varias cosas sobre nosotras –Issei asiente- eso nos ahorrara mucho tiempo, pero dejaremos las presentaciones para mas tarde, ya es hora de que vayas a la escuela, pero no iras solo, Kusano –la niña rubia que estaba arriba bajo en velocidad sorprendente ya lista para salir, pero no viste el uniforme de la Academia, de eso se encargaría Issei- Tsukiumi, Musubi –las mencionadas bajan igualmente listas para salir- y por ultimo, Benitsubasa –la pelirrosa sorprendida y todas por igual se asombraron por la ultima elegida- tenemos 2 especialistas de larga distancia y 2 de combate cercano, asi cubrimos distintos puntos estratégicos.

Issei-kun, toma tu almuerzo, ya es hora o no llegaras a tiempo –Yume le extiende una cajita de bento envuelta en una pañoleta roja, todas las mujeres miraron a la castaña como si quisieran asesinarla- buena suerte en la escuela y por favor, nada de actos pervertidos entendido?

En ese momento Issei sintió que todas lo miraban con ojos fieros, rojos y una sonrisa siniestra, el solo asintió y salio de la casa acompañado del grupo, todas se despidieron de el y todo cambio abruptamente, las chicas sacaban cajas y cajas con pertenencias de los Gremory dentro de ellas, Matsu tuvo que regresar a la nave por unos componentes para armar el sistema de seguridad, pero Miya no queriendo correr riesgos le dijo que se llevara a Hibiki, Hikari y Haihane, las primeras 2 gemelas y la ultima un poco exótica, pero muy hermosa en su estilo sin duda, mientras ella y Karasuba se iban a entrenar al patio trasero, para no estar fuera de condición básicamente.

Mientras con Issei y las chicas, Kusano no dejaba de admirar los distintos locales comerciales durante su camino a la escuela, entre ellos un local de mascotas que desde la ventana varios cachorros querían llamar su atención, había una perrita en especial que llamo la atención de Kusano y del resto del grupo, una cachorro de Alaska Manamut que tenia ojos azules como el cielo, tiene un pelaje gris y blanco, el grupo de inmediato sintió la conexión con la cachorro, asi que Issei sin pensarlo 2 veces entro a la tienda, las chicas se miraron queriendo saber que pasaba, y vieron a una mujer de edad madura tomar a la cachorra del resto al mismo tiempo que Issei salía de la tienda.

Listo, dentro de poco tendremos una nueva inquilina en la casa para alegrar mas la estadia, solo tengo que llamar a casa para notificar su pronta presencia –las chicas mas felices se pegaron al castaño con un abrazo y el como puede camina al mismo tiempo que toma su teléfono- hora de la llamada.

Casa de Issei

El teléfono de la casa sonaba, todas pensaron una cosa "Issei" y comenzó una pequeña pelea para atender el teléfono, que incluso Miya se vio imposibilitada de usar sus mascaras Hanya para tranquilizar la situación, asi que entro a la refrigeria de golpes asombrando a Karasuba que igualmente le entro al quite, todas estaban tan concentradas en la pelea que no notaron que una de ellas se colo y tomo el teléfono para contestar.

Buenos días, residencia Hyodo, habla Uzume –todas las sekirei se detuvieron y miraban a Uzume con ojos asesinos, pero ella las ignoro- Issei-kun, todo esta bien –las chicas de inmediato se pegaron a ella para escuchar mejor- menos mal, crei que llamabas porque estabas en problemas –la sonrisa en el rostro de Uzume seguía plasmada, pero esta cambio a una expresión de sorpresa- una nueva habitante vendrá a la casa, no soy quien para juzgarte, pero quien es –todas comenzaron a arder en celos- de verdad, incluso es del gusto de Kusano, Musubi, Benitsubasa y Tsukiumi les gusto solo con verla, me impresiona mas por el carácter de Tsukiumi y sus celos, entonces, dentro de 20 minutos estará aquí –todas estarían listas para desenvainar sus armas por si las moscas- no te preocupes, aquí la recibiremos con gusto, cuídate Issei-kun, besos –la sekirei cuelga el teléfono y siente un enorme instinto asesino dirigido hacia ella, todas las demás Sekirei trataban de controlarse para no matarla en el mismo instante- ehh chicas?

Quien es la nueva Uzume-chan –Miya sacaba a relucir una nueva mascara Hanya haciendo que la castaña tiemble de miedo y solo tenga una táctica para salir airosa "Miren, es Issei-kun" todas voltearon a donde señalaba la castaña y vieron que no había nadie, volvieron su mirada a donde Uzume y solo estaba una imagen de ella hecha de polvo que se disemino al instante- PERSIGAN A UZUME.

NOOO, ISSEI-KUN, SALVAMEEEE –la pobre corria por los tejados llorando por su vida, mientras un pequeño batallón de Sekirei se sumaron a la persecución, entre ellas soprendentemente Miya , la cual tenia ojos rojos de ira, mientras Yume de manera civilizada espero en la casa siguiendo las instrucciones de Issei por parte de Uzume-.

Academia Kuoh

El grupo por fin llego a la Academia, donde de inmediato causaron revuelo, simple y sencillamente por las bellezas que acompañaban al castaño y este hablaba con gran familiaridad con ellas, sin darse cuenta que desde unas ventanas en pisos superiores, Rias Gremory que se jactaba de tener a su esposo Raiser con el a su lado, escucho toda la conmocion en la entrada y lo que vio la dejo helada, Hyodo Issei estaba aun con vida y estaba acompañado por 4 hermosas chicas que sin duda eran hermosas, Rias se sentía humillada, incluso Akeno que tambien desde otro punto vio lo acontecido estaba que se la llevaba la cachetada, sentía que su posición como la Onee-sama de Kuoh estaba en peligro, el grupo se dirigio rápidamente a la oficina del Consejo Estudiantil para tramitar el ingreso de las chicas, Kusano de inmediato sintió que era observada y gracias a que su control con las plantas crecio exponencialmente, sintió que detrás de unas plantas que se encontraban dentro de la escuela una chica peliplateada de su misma edad la veía con ojos calculadores, y no era la única, Benitsubasa gracias a sus sentidos de pelea agudos al igual que Musubi eran objetos de miradas nada discretas, Tsubaki Shinra, reina de Sona en su sequito salía del salón y casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva al tener a una mujer con unos pechos mas grandes que dejarian a Rias como medida promedio, la reina rápidamente recupero su modo serio y pregunto su presencia, Issei cordialmente le dijo que era un asunto de extrema prioridad, y que podría acompañarlos para que se entere.

Hyodo Issei, no has sido llamado ni incluso cometiste una falta, a que debemos tu –Sona se puso azul y parecía enfermarse, debido a las enormes medidas, Sona Sitri no es de las personas que demuestran mucho sus emociones, pero al ver a Musubi y a Tsukiumi, la altero bastante- HYODO, QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ.

Sona-kaicho, si gusta tomar asiento te explicare todo con lujo de detalle, y creo que para no repetir toda la historia, todo el Consejo debería estar presente –la presienta asintió y todo el cuerpo fue llamado, algunos instantes mas tarde todo el sequito de Sona se reunio detrás de Sona, cabe destacar que Saji no es quitaba el ojo de encima a las Sekirei, Tsubasa y Momo se encargaron de hacerlo regresar al mundo- antes de iniciar, déjenme presentarlos, Sona-kaicho, ellas son Musubi –la mencionada da un paso al frente- Benitsubasa –la pelirrosa da un paso al frente- Kusano –la pequeña rubia dio un paso- y finalmente Tsukiumi –la rubia con orgullo se dio a conocer- chicas, les presento a Sona Sitri y a su sequito, ahora la historia es asi.

Una explicación después

Maldición Rias, que demonios tenias en la cabeza cuando le hiciste eso a Issei –Sona se pellizco el puente de la nariz para pensar con claridad, los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil querían sangre y no es para menos, Issei se había convertido en un hermano para ellos, en especial para Tsubasa Yura, que sin pensarlo 2 veces derribo de la silla a Issei con un abrazo, las sekirei se miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa, porque no detectaron malicia en la chica, pero tendría una seria platica con Tsukiumi- Tsubasa, podrias quitarte de encima de Issei.

Ehh –la peliazul incluso se asombro de lo que ella hizo y de inmediato se separo del castaño rojísima de la vergüenza- LOSIENTOMUCHOISSEIKUNNOQUERIALASTIMARTEPERDONPERDON.

Jeje, no te preocupes Tsubasa-chan, no pasa nada de verdad –la peliazul se pone como jitomate y vapor salía de sus orejas por el sufijo "chan", haciendo que Sona arquee la ceja, en ese instante Tsubaki había hecho a un lado toda su seriedad y maldecia a Kiba por tales bajezas, la heredera Sitri asintió porque sabia que estaba enamorada del Caballero de Rias- quiero pedirte un favor, veras, las chicas saben que aun debo asistir a la escuela pero no quieren que lo haga solo, y ellas decidieron que Tsukiumi, Kusano, Benitsubasa y Musubi me acompañen aquí, como estudiantes.

Mmm, aunque estemos a medio año, lo que porpones es benefico tanto para ti como para ellas, cuando deseas que asistan –el castaño le responde "hoy mismo si es posible"- no tengo problemas con eso, Tsubaki –la reina mas recompuesta asiente- acompaña a las amigas de Issei por sus uniformes escolares, yo mientras vere que clases pueden asistir ellas.

Si me permite darle una sugerencia –Benitsubasa se acerco al oído de Sona y le susurro en el oído una graaan idea- si es posible hacerlo.

Es una excelente idea, además ya es hora de bajarle los humos a Rias jejejeje –esa risa maquiavélica no alguraba nada bueno para la mencionada pelirroja, mientras Tsubaki entregaba los uniformes correspondientes y a medida, Issei tenia que regresar a clase mientras Sona elaboraba "el contrato del mal" donde le complicaría la vida de la heredera Gremory sin duda alguna-.

30 minutos después

Todo mundo sentado por favor, tengo una noticia aquí proveniente del Consejo Estudiantil, donde 4 nuevas estudiantes se unirán a esta escuela y una de ellas estará con nosotros en clase –todo mundo comenzó a murmurar, Asia que estaba unos lugares mas alejada del castaño observaba con detalle que el tenia una gran sonrisa, y le traía mala espina, el profesor decidio continuar- pasa por favor.

La puerta se abre y lentamente una chica pelirrosa entraba al aula, todo mundo veía que no tan agraciada físicamente, tiene un encanto que hipnotizaba, señoras y señores, Benitsubasa entraba en escena, lo mismo sucedia en el aula donde Koneko se encontraba con la presencia de Kusano, y en el aula de Rias, Akeno y Raiser Musubi y Tsukiumi hacían acto de presencia, y para agregarle mas leña al juego, la sekirei rubia decidio conservar esos ligueros para darle mas sensualidad, mientras que Musubi corto un poco el largo de su falda para que todo mundo apreciara sus torneadas y largas piernas.

Aula de Koneko

Buenos días, mi nombre es Hyodo Kusano –dejando petrificados a todos incluso a la peliplateada-.

Aula de Rias y demás

Ohayo, mi nombre es Hyodo Musubi –la castaña dejo a los del salón sin habla-.

Hyodo Tsukiumi, Tsukiumi para mis amigos –la rubia se cruzo de brazos haciendo notar sus enormes pechos, Raiser debía admitir que la rubia era atractiva-.

Aula de Issei

Hyodo Benitsubasa, un gusto conocerlos –la pelirrosa hace una reverencia y como si hicieran un acto, todas dijeron al mismo tiempo-.

Sekirei

Y soy la novia/esposa legal de Issei/Onii-chan –las 4 dijeron al mismo tiempo, un silencio mortal se simbro en el aire y en segundos un enorme "EHHHH" recorrio todo el plantel, Tsukiumi y Musubi tomaron asiento frente a Rias y Akeno, Benitsubasa detrás de Issei y Kusano a un lado de Koneko-.

Aula de Rias

Todo el mundo se arremolino alrededor de las sekirei, las cuales no sentían pena ni intimidación, estaban relajadas y muy pacientes, y una de las estudiantes lanzo la pregunta bomba que varios tenían en mente entre otras mas, incluso Raiser.

De donde vienes?

Como le hiciste para tener ese cuerpo?

El pervertido de Hyodo te hizo algo?

Te enbrujo para que te casaras con el?

Que es eso de esposa legal?

Provengo de Estados Unidos, hace menos de 6 meses me mude a Japon y una semana llegue a Kuoh, vaya que aquí son tan vanidosas pero se los dire, entrenamiento diario, ejercicios especiales para definir mis curvas y sobre todo, tomar leche, no, Issei-kun no me ha hecho nada pervertido, aunque como estamos casados espero que en la luna de miel de rienda suelta jejejeje, el no me embrujo, nos conocimos en una sala de chat de internet un poco antes de mudarme a Japón, cuando recordé que el vivía en Kuoh de inmediato salí a buscarlo para formalizar la relación, y no, no me embrujo, yo lo embruje con mis encantos, y reitero al decir, yo soy su esposa legal, Musubi es una concubina al igual que Benitsubasa, que se encuentra en la clase de Issei y Kusano, ella esta en primer grado.

Pero yo soy la concubina numero 1 jijiji –Tsukiumi por juego le responde a Musubi que eso no le gustaría a Miya- ella no esta aquí, soy la concubina legal de Issei.

Quien te viera tomar la iniciatva Musubi –la rubia sonríe socarronamente, y de reojo pudo ver como Rias y Akeno ardían en celos-.

ISSEI ERES HOMBRE MUERTO –todos los hombres del instituto rugieron con odio y el castaño sintió que su vida estaba en peligro, una mano que se poso en su hombro lo trajo nuevamente al mundo, Benitsubasa sonrio para el como diciéndole "no dejare que nada malo te pase" relajando al castaño, Asia estaba que rechinaba los dientes de frustración-.

Hora del alumerzo

Aula de Primer Grado

Kusano-san, podemos hablar un po –Koneko al igual que todas las chicas del salón querían que la rubia comiera con ellas, pero solo veian una estela de polvo de su silueta y esta se diseminaba poco a poco, dejando el lugar de la rubia solo como un desierto- ¿Kusano-san?

Aula de Segundo Grado

Issei-sama, vamos a comer juntos –Benitsubasa tomaba un brazo del chico, después de que la pelirrosa les propino una severa paliza a los chicos que querían hacerle daño al castaño, todas las chicas del salón veian a la pelirrosa como una nueva idol, es algo que ella no deba saber, y antes de que Issei dijera una palabra un misil teledirigido de color amarillo golpea a Issei derribándolo junto con Benitsubasa dejando sin habla a todos los presentes, unos momentos mas tarde Tsukiumi y Misubi entraban en el aula y los celos de la sekirei rubia se dispararon, Kusano se aferraba al torso de un inconsciente rubio mientras Benitsubasa tambien inconsciente aferrada de un brazo del chico, la sekirei rubia solo pudo reaccionar de una forma.

KUSANO, QUE LE HICISTE A ISSEI –Tsukiumi casi dejo sordo a los alumnos del aula con su grito-.

5 minutos después

El quinteto ahora mas tranquilo comían sus almuerzos, hubo ocasiones donde todas las chicas le daban de comer a Issei en la boca, Tsukiumi tuvo que resistir el impulso de matarlo, suspiro y como dice el dicho "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" ella tambien le daba de comer en la boca, Issei regreso el gesto dándoles alimento a las chicas que como jitomates aceptaron el gesto, ese momento era visto por todos los estudiantes desde las ventanas de cada aula del instituto, los varones lloraban porque Issei tenia en sus manos a las nuevas estudiantes, las chicas celosas porque ellas deseaban tener el mismo trato que las sekirei, parecía que ese momento perfecto no seria arruinado con nada, solo que no contaron con una sekirei que huia de una caceria de brujas, la cual al sentir la presencia del castaño cambio su curso.

IIIIIISSSSEEEEEEEIIIIIIII-KUUUUUUUN –toda la escuela volteaba a todos lados para ubicar el origen del grito y ¡moles! Un misil de color castaño impacta en Issei levantando una cortina de polvo alertando al cuarteto, cuando se disemino, una hermosa chica de cabellera castaña como la de Musubi se ocultaba detrás de Issei y temblaba como gelatina, cuando iban a preguntar que había pasado, un contingente de hermosas y exuberantes mujeres llegaron ante el grupo y la castaña se oculto mas- Issei-kun, no dejes que me maten por favor.

U-ZU-MEEEEE –un pequeño contingente de mujeres que aparecieron frente al grupo de Issei y la temblorosa Uzume hicieron que los chicos cayeran inconscientes gracias a una hemorragia nasal, las chicas se pusieran azules del coraje, Sona se pellizque el puente de la nariz para quitarse un poco de tensión, Raiser ardia en celos porque esas chicas superaban en belleza a su sequito, mientras que las onee-sama devoraban un pañuelo de frustración- no corras y no te lastimaremos muu –la líder, que era nada mas y nada menos que Miya despierta de su trance- Issei-san, buenos días, no deberías estar en clase?

Miya-san, estoy en mi periodo de almuerzo, pero quien se quedo en la casa para recibir a la nueva inquilina –todas reaccionaron con un "ehh", y se miraron para ver quien faltaba, instantes después dijeron "Yume"- y porque querían linchar a la pobre Uzume.

Antes de contestar, quien es la que llegaría a la casa, y que Kusano, Musubi, Tsukiumi y Benitsubasa aprueban –Issei suspira un poco cansado, saco su celular y mostro una foto en particular, la sekirei que hablo llamada Hibiki tomo el teléfono y al ver la imagen ella se enternecio- es tan lindo.

Hibiki, no acapares la –otra sekirei llamada Hikari, hermana gemela de la mencionada, vio la foto y reacciono de la misma forma que su hermana- lo cuidare de maravilla –todas las sekirei vieron la foto y se enternecieron, la ultima fue Miya y avergonzada de sus actos le devuelve el aparato al castaño- Uzuume, lo siento por reaccionar tan bruscamente.

Uzume-san, lo siento por dejar que mis celos nublaran mi juicio y mi forma de actuar –la sekirei castaña asiente diciendo que al menos el dia fue productivo, las chicas asienten porque saben donde es la escuela de Issei, Miya dirige su mirada hacia donde Rias, las demás sekirei la imitan y entrecierran sus ojos, Rias siente que todas esas miradas están dirigidas a ella, no hace nada, solo mira a las sekirei que dirigieron sus miradas al castaño nuevamente- es hora de irnos, creo que Yume tendrá problemas con la nueva mascota de la familia.

Solo una cosa mas, el cachorro es hembra, además pensaba en un sorteo de nombres para bautizarla, que les parece –todas asienten, otra sekirei, que usa un uniforme escolar se acerca a Issei y lo que sucedió dejo a todos mudos, excepto a las sekirei, porque sabían que durante la estancia de Matsu y las otras en la nave, ella despertó y quería tener un lazo con Issei, esta chica se llamaba Yashima, tomo al castaño de las mejillas y se apodera de sus labios con un beso, y lo que paso después dejo a todo el mundo sin habla, unas hermosas alas hechas de luz aparecieron en la espalda de la chica y esta se levantaban lentamente hasta alcanzar su máxima envergadura, Matsu que había llegado después con un dispositivo parecido al de los hombres de negro y entregando lentes negros a las presentes y un flash salio que ilumino la academia hizo que olvidaran las alas de Yashima, cuando el evento termino solo veian a una chica mas besando al castaño mientras Tsukiumi y las otras revisaban el terreno, el beso había terminado y la chica sentía tanto poder que no podía describir- disculpa, creo que no nos han presentado –Issei estaba confundido-.

Mi disculpas Issei-sama, mi nombre es Yashima, me han explicado la situación y en casa le explicare el resto de mi persona –el castaño asiente y la campana de la escuela suena- eso es algo malo?

No, solo quiere decir que es hora de volver a nuestras aulas para seguir nuestras clases –el grupo asiente y comienzan a retirarse y mencionana Issie que lo esperan en casa, Uzume que es la ultima en irse ella le roba un beso rápido al castaño en los labios y murmura "gracias por salvarme, mi príncipe azul" y alcanza al grupo, Tsukiumi suspira y antes de decir algo Issei le da un beso rápido en los labios- vamos mi amada esposa.

N…no juegues conmigo Issei, si es una de tus bromas dormiras en el sofá –el castaño le ofrece su brazo, Tsukiumi con un enorme rubor asiente y ella enreda sus brazos con el del castaño- guíame mi esposo.

NO ES JUTSO, MAÑANA TENDRE EL MISMO TRATO –esas palabras de Musubi, Benitsubasa y Kusano hicieron que a la rubia le brinque una vena en su frente y esta palpite con violencia-.

YO DECIDIRE ESO, TENGO MAS DERECHO QUE USTEDES COMO SU ESPOSA LEGAL –asi comenzó otra discusión entre las 4, Issei suspiro pero estaba feliz, ya que nunca había tenido esa clase de momentos ya sea con Rias o con el resto de la nobleza de Rias, el castaño tomando las manos de las 4 las guio nuevamente a la escuela, haciendo que las chicas no sepan como reaccionar y solo estén como jitomates- Issei.

Vamos o llegaran tarde –las chicas sonríen y asienten dejándose llevar por el castaño, mientras que el resto del alumnado recobraron la consciencia nuevamente maldijeron al castaño por su suerte y las chicas querían abordar a las sekirei para sacarles como tenían semejantes cuerpos de infarto- primera parada, primer año, clase de Kuu-chan.

Gracias onii-chan –la rubia hciendo una reverencia entra a su clase-.

Siguiente parada, aulas de 3er año –Issei guio a las chicas casi por toda la escuela, ellas sentían que sus corazones casi se salían por tanto palpitar y no les dolia, era reconfortante y placentero- segunda parada, tercer año, clase de Tsukiumi y Musubi.

Gracias Issei-san –Musubi se despide con un beso lanzado al aire, que por juego Tsukiumi atrapa en el aire y como si fuese papel lo hace bolita y lo manda a volar- OYE.

Para que aprendas tu lugar concubina –la rubia lentamente se acerca al castaño y tomándolo de sus mejillas le da un beso en la frente, la rubia muy colorada se aleja del castaño- para que me recuerdes.

Vamos Dārin, la clase ya va empezar sin nosotros –Benitsubasa jalaba al castaño reanudando su camino hacia las aulas de Segundo Año, Tsukiumi y Musubi como buenas esposas y concubinas se despedían de el agitando un pañuelo llorando lagrimas de cocodrilo- exageradas.

Aula de Rias

Antes de que el profe llegara, Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima decidieron encarar a las nuevas, donde las Onee-samas no se veian contestas que digamos, y a las sekirei no les importaba mucho eso, ambas, castaña y rubia las ignoraron dirigiéndose a sus asientos donde ellas pacientemente esperaban al profesor, pero la heredera Gremory y la hija del Clan Himejima no se iban a quedar calladas.

Oigan ustedes, no me creo nada de su historia sobre como conocieron a Issei, díganme la verdad o se los sacare a la fuerza –en ese momento la puerta del aula se abre y como todo mundo estaba distraído Tsukiumi rápidamente hizo una esfera de agua y se la lanzo a Rias mojándola todita- ERES UNA…

Señorita Gremory, le pido que vaya a cambiarse de ropa, no puedo aceptarla en mi clase con sus ropas mojadas –todo el mundo la ve y comienza a reírse de la pelirroja, Rias estaba furiosa y sale de la clase para cambiarse, aunque eso le da oportunidad de ver a Issei y saber como sobrevivio-.

Mientras la pelirroja recorria los pasillos de la escuela titiritando de frio, mil y una cosas pasaban por su cabeza, lo principal saber como Issei sobrevivio a la extracción de las piezas, y quienes eran esas chicas que se portaban tan acarameladitas con el castaño, llego al aula de Asia y por fuera abrió levemente la puerta para ver en su interior, donde ve al castaño y a Benitsubasa tomando notas de su clase, además ver que la chica le mandaba bolitas de papel y el castaño los abria para quedar colorado, y la chica riera sin distraerse de la clase, ella gruñía por tal muestra de afecto que no se dio cuenta de que una profesora se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Señorita Gremory –la pelirroja salta del susto, la profesora suspira cansada- no debería estar en clase en estos momen –la profe ve la ropa de la pelirroja- primero vaya a secarse y regrese a clase.

Eh…yo…anooo…DSICULPEME –Rias sale corriendo a los vestidores a toda velocidad, la profesora suspira-.

Que estaba viendo en esta aula en especial –la profe echa el ojo por la abertura y ve a Hyodo Issei trabajando junto a Benitsubasa, pero la chica parecía no dejar de insinuársele aun frente al profesor, que ni caso hacia absolutamente, ella dejo de mirar y suspiro, al parecer ya había personas que se fijaron en el y podrían quitarle ese fetiche de mirar a los vestidores, rezaba que la chica cumpliera ese objetivo y que Issei enderezara el camino de su vida- cosas buenas vienen para Issei-san si sigue asi.

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

Era la hora de salida y todos los estudiantes estaban felices de regresar a casa, Issei se estiro para quitarse el entumecimiento de la silla y Benitsubasa lo imitaba, y antes de que nuevamente el misil teledirigido marca Kusano lo arrollara, Tsukiumi y Musubi la detuvieron justo a tiempo, el quinteto lentamente recorria los pasillos de la academia, seria todo común, solo que una valla de estudiantes a cada lado los hacia ponerse nerviosos, lentamente y bajo la mirada analítica llegaron al patio frontal de la academia donde igual la valla no parecía desaparecer, al final de esta estaba Rias Gremory usando…ropa deportiva del instituto, junto a su sequito y Raiser, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Tsukiumi, obviamente ella se asqueo por ser vista asi.

Issei-san, nos enviaron para acompañarte a casa –Rias no pudo decir una palabra debido a que fue interrumpida por 3 chicas que esperaban al castaño en la entrada, dos de ellas parecidas entre si, ambas son altas de constitución delgadas ellas tienen el pelo largo y negro que ella usan en dos colas de caballo y ojos color avellana, a pesar de ser iguales la chica de la derecha y de la chica de la izquierda es el tamaño del busto es significativamente menor, la chica de la derecha lleva un traje de color rosa mientras que la de la izquierda tiene un traje igual pero de color violeta-.

La tercera chica tiene el pelo corto rubio miel con una cinta de color azul pálido atado a uno de sus mechones de cabello y ojos azul verdoso oscuro. Lleva una chaqueta corta blanca sobre un vestido de color rojo claro con rayas blancas cerca del extremo final de su falda, un cinturón amarillo, guantes de dedos color luz roja, medias negras hasta el muslo, botines de color rojo palido atado con una lengua blanca y agujetas.

Hikari, Hibiki, Kuruse, que hacen aquí y no en casa –las identificadas por Tsukiumi solo veian a la rubia con desafio- acaso quieren retarme.

Acaso no escuchaste antes Tsukiumi, venimos a acompañarlos a casa, Miya sabe que ustedes son fuertes, pero unos números mas no hace daño, y mas por cierto grupo que ahora nos mira con seriedad –Hibiki ve al grupo Gremory por encima de su hombro- ahh, tambien entregarles un mensaje, un momento –la sekirei de traje violeta se acerca al grupo Gremory sin miedo, saca una hoja doblada de su escote y se la da a la pelirroja- esto es para ti, de Miya.

Quien es esa tal Miya –Akeno había lanzado la pregunta pero Hibiki decidio ignorarla para reunirse con el grupo- que descaro de esa tipa, Rias que –Akeno vio que la pelirroja estaba sin habla, ella se acerco para leer lo que tenia la hoja y tambien se llevo la gran sorpresa de su vida- que significa esto.

Mensaje

Tienen 3 horas para sacar sus pertenencias de la casa de Issei-san, o nos veremos en la necesidad de quemarlas o entregar la ropa a la caridad.

Atte. Hyodo Miya

Debajo del mensaje había una chibi Miya sonriendo junto a una pequeña mascara Hanya, la cual era divertida pero tétrica al mismo tiempo.

Fin de Omake

Proximo Primer Capitulo

Reproducir Fall in Love (Monster Musume Openin)

Un chico como cualquier otro despierta en una mañana soleada, el despertador no dejaba de sonar hasta que el pulso el boton de apagado, pero no estaba solo, alguien mas dormia con el y por la sonrisa de esta "persona" estaba muy feliz de tener ese momento, todo era normal en esa escena, excepto, que la persona que dormia con el chico no era una persona en si, era una chica pelirroja usando unos broches dorados con la forma de una letra D, todo normal, pero cuando uno mira la cama en si, el cuerpo de la chica de la parte inferior, es el de una serpiente.

Escena

Oye, es hora de despertar –el chico agito levemente a su compañera, la cual, comenzaba a reaccionar, solo para murmurar "5 minutos mas Dārin, o 5 grados mas" un momento, que haces aquí y no en tu habitación.

Mi habitación es muy fría por las noches Dārin, y como soy una lamia, tengo las mismas características de una serpiente, y como ellas necesito el calor para vivir –el castaño se levanta de la cama para prepararle la tina a la chica, pero la lamia tenia otros planes- aun no –usando su larga cola regresa al hico a la cama y nuevamente se enrolla con las piernas del chico- por favor, un tiempecito mas juntos Dārin, no hacemos daño a nadie.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación sale volando sorprendiendo a la pareja, en la puerta otra chica con un porte noble, tiene una larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules profundos, lo característico de ella es que la mitad de su cuerpo hacia abajo es el cuerpo de un caballo, ella tiene unos pechos enormes que rebotan aun cuando ella viste una blusa ajustada blanca y un vestido azul para cubrir su cuerpo equino, y no tenia una expresión nada feliz.

Miia, que estas haciendo en la habitación de mi señor –la chica lamia ahora conocida como Miia estaba molesta porque interrumpieron su momento con su amado- mi señor Issei, ¿esta bien?

Centorea, porque interrumpes mi momento intimo con Dārin –Miia levanta a Issei con su cola y lo abraza posesivamente-.

Te creería si no lo extrangularas en este momento –la pelirroja dirige su atención al castaño y este estaba azul por la falta de aire y escucho un severo CRACK alertando a ambas chicas- MI SEÑOR.

Narracion

Cansado de la indiferencia y olvido de su grupo, Hyodo Issei decidio por fin tener una vida alejandose de Kuoh y no se fue solo, la pequeña no tan pequeña Ophis, la Diosa Dragon del Infinito decidio irse con el a otra zona de Japon donde las facciones demoniacas no tenian control de la misma zona, ese cambio de aires no fue tan relajante y tranquilizador como el planes, mientras tanto Rias Gremori y el resto de su sequito continuaban sus vidas ignorando la ausencia del castaño, incluso seguir el famoso programa Oppai Dragon sin el.

Escena

Mientras la vida de Issei estaba resuelta con chicas con extraña apariencia, en otro lugar de Japon un grupo de chicas se encontraban en un set preparado para una rueda de prensa, donde se tocaria el fin de la famosa serie Oppai Dragon, la directora del proyecto Rias Gremory veía a toda la prensa con una sonrisa de satisfacción, los flasheos de cámaras no cesaban, Rias y su sequito lucían sus mejores ropas para el gran momento.

Muchas gracias por asistir a esta rueda de prensa, donde por desgracia anunciamos el final de la serie de TV Oppai Dragon, le agradecemos al publico por hacer de nuestra producción un enorme éxito –los reporteros comenzaron a realizar preguntas- tranquilos, todas sus preguntas serán respondidas, uno por uno por favor –Rias pidió calma a los reporñeros-.

Narracion

Sin saber que un nuevo programa se estrenaba en horario estelar que opacaria por mucho a Oppai Dragon, un programa donde las protagonistas femeninas hacian una burda imitacion de las chicas y mujeres que Issei conocio en su vida mientras vivia en Kuoh, un programa sobre adaptacion y convivencia con chicas y mujeres extra-especies, y sobre todo, lidiar con sus personalidades.

Escena

Cita, cita, cita, cita –Miia vestida con una blusa roja, una chaqueta color blanca y una boina roja acompañada igual de una falda de mezclilla con un cinturón negro con aros dorados a juego, a su lado un Issei poco cansado- una cita con Dārin, CITA.

Narracion

Y ver las reacciones de los presentes al ver las situaciones diarias del pobre chico

Escena

QUEEEEE, COMO QUE UNA CITA –Rias nuevamente exploto, la familia se asusto con ese arranque de la pelirroja que nunca esperaban algo asi, Akeno solo suspiro, pero sonreía al recordar las numerosas citas que tuvo con el castaño, en lo cual, Rias no tuvo ninguna- yo no siquiera tuve una con Issei.

Hija, estas diciendo que durante todo este tiempo en el mundo humano y viviendo bajo el techo de Issei, nunca tuvieron una cita –la pelirroja menor se petrifica porque fue descubierta- que hacias entonces a lado de Issei.

Narracion

Esto y mucho mas en este nuevo especial, Monster Musume no Sekiryuutei, posteado dentro de una semana y media (esto si es promesa, ya esta listo)


	3. Monster Musume no Sekiryuutei

Tercer capitulo de mi especial de primeros Capitulos, ahora un Cross-over Highschool DxD con Monster Musume, el cual ha ganado mucha popularidad gracias a su manga, publicidad y recien anime con sus respectiva ova, sin mucho que decir, solo puedo esperar que lo disfruten, coooomenzamooooos.

Monster Musune no Sekiryuutei

Una mañana un poco calurosa en un distrito de Japón, donde un chico de unos aparentes 18 años desactivo la alarma de su reloj despertador, este de cabellera castaña abria los ojos para un nuevo día, seria común en el, pero debido a una presencia a su derecha ya no podía contar como normal, una chica pelirroja de ojos amarillos aun dormia a su lado, seria algo cotidiano excepto que la parte inferior de la chica tenia una larga cola de serpiente envolviendo por completo al castaño de la cintura para abajo.

Oye, es hora de despertar –el chico agito levemente a su compañera, la cual, comenzaba a reaccionar, solo para murmurar "5 minutos mas Dārin, o 5 grados mas" un momento, que haces aquí y no en tu habitación.

Mi habitación es muy fría por las noches Dārin, y como soy una lamia, tengo las mismas características de una serpiente, y como ellas necesito el calor para vivir –el castaño se levanta de la cama para prepararle la tina a la chica, pero la lamia tenia otros planes- aun no –usando su larga cola regresa al hico a la cama y nuevamente se enrolla con las piernas del chico- por favor, un tiempecito mas juntos Dārin, no hacemos daño a nadie.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación sale volando sorprendiendo a la pareja, en la puerta otra chica con un porte noble, tiene una larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules profundos, lo característico de ella es que la mitad de su cuerpo hacia abajo es el cuerpo de un caballo, ella tiene unos pechos enormes que rebotan aun cuando ella viste una blusa ajustada blanca y un vestido azul para cubrir su cuerpo equino, y no tenia una expresión nada feliz.

Miia, que estas haciendo en la habitación de mi señor –la chica lamia ahora conocida como Miia estaba molesta porque interrumpieron su momento con su amado- mi señor Issei, ¿esta bien?

Centorea, porque interrumpes mi momento intimo con Dārin –Miia levanta a Issei con su cola y lo abraza posesivamente-.

Te creería si no lo extrangularas en este momento –la pelirroja dirige su atención al castaño y este estaba azul por la falta de aire y escucho un severo CRACK alertando a ambas chicas- MI SEÑOR.

DĀRIN, LO SIENTO, NO QUISE LASTIMARTE –la chica centauro suspira y este reacciona en segundos- no medi mi fuerza, lo siento Dārin.

No te procupes Miia, solo es tu forma de expresar tus sentimientos, buenos días Cerea –la centauro con una sonrisa devuelve el gesto- a comenzar el día, Miia, ire a preparar tu tina.

Mientras la vida de Issei estaba resuelta con chicas con extraña apariencia, en otro lugar de Japón un grupo de chicas se encontraban en un set preparado para una rueda de prensa, donde se tocaria el fin de la famosa serie Oppai Dragon, la directora del proyecto Rias Gremory veía a toda la prensa con una sonrisa de satisfacción, los flasheos de cámaras no cesaban, Rias y su sequito lucían sus mejores ropas para el gran momento.

Muchas gracias por asistir a esta rueda de prensa, donde por desgracia anunciamos el final de la serie de TV Oppai Dragon, le agradecemos al publico por hacer de nuestra producción un enorme éxito –los reporteros comenzaron a realizar preguntas- tranquilos, todas sus preguntas serán respondidas, uno por uno por favor –Rias pidió calma a los reporñeros-.

Tatsuki del People´s Fame –Rias asiente- cual será el rumbo de ahora en adelante para el elenco de Oppai Dragon.

No estamos seguros de eso aun, queremos tomarnos un tiempo si todos coinciden para planificar si lanzamos una nueva serie televisiva –los reporteros aplauden por tales palabras, otra reportera levanto la mano, Rias asiente- hai.

Orihime Inoue de Karakura Express, lamento si difiero de sus palabras, pero yo personalmente había entrevistado a Hyodo Issei hace una semana –un gran silencio se formo en la sala y Rias pidió que continuara- el gustosamente me platico de un programa televisivo el cual se estrenaría dentro de unas horas por la noche, incluso me dio esta usb con el tráiler de su nuevo trabajo.

Inoue pidiendo permiso a un manejador de un proyector para conectar la usb, donde ejecuto un archivo de video llamado "Monster Musune no Sekiryuutei" dejando sin palabra a Rias viendo el titulo, esperaron unos segundos para que el archivo se abriera y comenzó la re producción (el tráiler es el mismo de Monster Musune, solo que los nombres de las chicas tienen ciertos cambios, como Kurusu seria reemplazado por Issei) cuando termino la reproducción del tráiler y vieron la fecha de estreno, todos los reporteros escribian furiosos sobre lo que veían y las chicas inútilmente trataban de ocultar sus celos.

Cuando termino el video todos los reporteros lanzaron preguntas sobre si sabían de ese nuevo proyecto, las chicas calmaron nuevamente a los reporñeros, las chicas suspiraron y explicaron que tampoco sabían sobre que Issei haya planeado un proyecto nuevo sin que ellas supiesen nada, aunque también recordaron que desde hace mucho ellas ni le dirigían palabra alguna al castaño, además que no habian notado que el ya no vivía en la casa, eso las dejaba con una enorme jaqueca, todas las preguntas fueron sabiamente contestadas o haciéndolas pasar por la tangente sin que los reporñeros se diesen cuenta, cuando la rueda termino todo mundo se retiro para ver el primer episodio de la nueva serie protagonizada por Hyudo Issei, las chicas hicieron lo mismo.

30 minutos mas tarde

Todas estaban listas para ver el inicio de la nueva serie, con botanas, refrescos y dulces para algunos como Koneko, encendieron la patalla justo en el momento del tema de abertura de la nueva serie (es el opening de Monster Musune, solo que cambien a Kurusu por Issei) dejando a las chicas sin habla, y no eran las únicas que veían el programa, Sona Sitri junto a su sequito lo veían desde la oficina del Consejo Estudiantil debido a que los trabajos académicos les tomaban mucho de su tiempo, incluso la Maou Serafall Leviathan deseaba ver a su futura competencia en su patalla de 65 pulgadas con sonido Sorround para no perder detalle alguno.

Programa

Sonaba la alarma de un reloj despertador y una mano presiono un botón para desactivarla, Issei se despabilaba lentamente, entonces sintió un peso encima y miro a su derecha, donde una chica que aun dormia estaba a su lado, lentamente y con delicadeza intento despertar a la chica "Ya es de mañana, hora de despertar", la chica reacciona murmurando "5 minutos mas Dārin, mejor dicho" al mismo tiempo que hacían zoom completo a la cama y una enorme cola de serpiente envolvía al chico, y ella nuevamente murmura "5 grados mas".

Un momento, Miia Gremory, que estas haciendo aquí –el chico lucia perturbado, mientras que la chica envolviendo mas su cola en el sin lastimarlo se incorpora un poco-.

Mi habitación es demasiado fría Dārin y como soy una Lamia, necesito el calor para sobrevivir –la chica miraba al chico con ojos soñadores-.

Entonces, déjame prepararte la tina –la chica con una cara de niña risueña niega diciendo "aun nopi" usando su cola nuevamente el chico es llevado a la cama- Miia.

Por favor Dārin, quédate conmigo esta mañana –y como toda serpiente Miia se enrolla mas en el cuerpo del chico casi sin dejarle escapatoria- Dārin, estas calientito –para acabarla de amolar para el chico, la pelirroja volvió a dormirse sin darse cuenta que su blusa se desabrocho dejando salir sus generosos pechos pegándose al rostro del chico, el chico golpeo la cadera de la chica lamia para hacerla despertar, pero no obtuvo la reacción deseada- aww Dārin, no seas rudo.

Demonios se quedo dormida, y su cuerpo me aprisiona mas y mas, debo salir de aquí, pero como –inconscientemente el chico toma la punta de la cola haciendo que la chica brinque de sorpresa diciendo "Dārin, la punta de mi cola es demasiado sensible, por favor, no juegues con ella" el chico había encontrado su punto débil, y eso le dio una idea- que tal si jugamos un poco con ella, tal vez me libere.

Pero, todo le salía al revés, cada vez que jalaba la punta de la cola, Miia oprimia con mas fuerza el cuerpo del chico, esto era una batalla de resistencia, mientras la temperatura de la chica lamia aumentaba y su extasis también, ella murmuraba que se detuviera porque no se podría contener mucho mas y sucedió, ella tuvo un orgasmo muy placentero, pero el chico estaba mas apretado que una pasta de dientes con poco producto.

Dārin, eres muy brusco en las mañanas, Dārin –el chico ya no sentía del cuello para debajo de su cuerpo- estas bien.

5 minutos mas Miia –murmuro el castaño con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir-.

Pausa

Todo mundo en Kuoh estaba sin habla, no esperaban que el inicio de la nueva serie de Hyodo Issei fuese un poquitín fuerte, ni menos que la chica tuviese el apellido de la heredera Gremory, hablando de ella, en la casa Hyodo todo mundo se alejo de Rias porque expedia un enorme instinto asesino y una enorme aura de su poder, el suelo comenzó a temblar y finalmente, Rias exploto.

MALDITA CARTERA DE SERPIENTE AMBULANTE, IMITACIÓN BARATA DE MI, COMO SE ATREVE A METERSE A LA CAMA DE ISSEI, QUE ENVIDIAAAA –todos los presentes tenían una gota en la nuca al escuchar esa ultima frase-.

JAJAJAJAJAJA, ESO Y MAS TE MERECES RIAS –Sona Sitri veía desde la oficina junto a su sequito el primer episodio de la serie y casi se moria de la risa por las excentricidades de "Rias" e Issei apenas despertando- bueno, al menos Issei esta en buenas manos, eso creo –esto ultimo al ver como quedo el pobre castaño después del orgasmo de la pelirroja-.

Play

Issei se encontraba en la bañera preparando la tina para Miia, al ser una extra-especie tipo serpiente, tenían cuidados especiales como por ejemplo, ducharse en una tina caliente para evitar que su temperatura baje considerablemente.

Esta lista, con esto no se quedara dormida mientras se bañe –Issei cerraba la llave del agua y admiraba la enorme tina de baño- quien diría que tenían que remodelar mi casa para que Rias se moviera con libertad, no me quejo porque hay mas espacio, solo me siento intranquilo cuando uso el escusado y –un pensamiento le llego a la mente- como usara Miia el escusado –Issei pensaba en distintas posiciones de como la pelirroja usaba el escusado-.

Pausa

COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES SABER ESO ISSEI, aunque también tengo curiosidad de saber como lo usa –Rias se puso roja de la vergüenza mientras que en la oficina del Consejo Estudiantil Sona nuevamente se moria de la risa-.

Play

Dārin, ya esta lista la tina –Issei voltea y un pequeño torrente de sangre salio de su nariz, la razón, es que Miia lucia como Diosa Naga la trajo al mundo desnuda y solo unos mechones de cabello rojizo cubrían pobremente sus pechos, Issei solo asiente y la chica entra a la bañera y se relaja- ahhh, que delicia, esto es como los baños termales japoneses.

No creo que sea para tanto, te dejo para ir a preparar el desayuno –Issei se retiraba rápidamente pero la larga cola de serpiente de la chica lo envolvió y lo regreso a la tina junto a ella- Miia.

Una de las razones por que estoy en Japón, es porque quiero estudiar su cultura, y las aguas termales no son la excepción, además –la chica abrazaba al chico por la espalda repegando sus voluminosos pechos en la espalda del chico- he escuchado que existen termales mixtos, Dārin.

Pausa

AHHHH, COMO NO HICE ESO CON ISSEI ANTES –Rias se deprimio al ver una de sus fantasias hechas realidad en la TV, incluso Issei participaba en ella-.

Ara, ara, Issei-kun tendrá mucho que explicar en su regreso –Akeno había entrado en su modo sádico-.

Con Sona y Tsubasa estaban conteniendo sus celos, la primera por ser intima amiga de Issei, la segunda porque tiene un enorme interés amoroso en Issei y quería estar en el lugar de la pelirroja en el programa.

Play

Miia usando su cola tiraba de la playera de Issei y con sus manos también tiraba hasta quedar sin camisa mostrando su torso desnudo, asombrando a las televidentes que se sonrojaron pero sus celos volvieron cuando la lamia nuevamente abrazo al castaño por la espalda.

Sabes Dārin, esto podría considerarse una prueba previa para ir a las aguas termales, y también escuche que tienen termales mixtos, donde hombre y mujer pueden estar juntos –Rias pega más sus pechos en la espalda de Issei, el cual trataba de controlar una severa hemorragia nasal- que tal si practicamos un poco aquí solo prométeme que serás gentil Dārin KYYAAAAA –Miia se quejaba debido a que caía agua fría en su espalda, el causante Issei que con su pie abrió la llave que gracias a ello pudo liberarse- DĀRIN, CIERRA EL AGUA FRIA –ese momento fue aprovechado por el castaño para salir de la tina- DĀRIN ERES UN AGUAFIESTAS, pero es lo que me gusta del jijiji.

Del otro lado de la puerta Issei respiraba agitadamente para calmar mente y quitarse la imagen de una sensual pelirroja desnuda pegadita a él, pero una delgada línea de sangre sale de su nariz y los pensamientos subieron de tono, solo tuvo una opción, golpear su rostro una y otra vez contra el lavamanos.

Pausa

Todas las chicas de la casa Hyodo suspiraron aliviadas, Issei había burlado sabiamente las tentaciones de una hermosa chica pelirroja desnuda, aunque les sorprendió que no actuase como un pervertido ante semejante vista, Sona igualmente suspiraba aliviada mientras Tsubasa se encontraba en una depresión horrible.

Tsubasa, que te ocurre –Momo se preocupó por su compañera al verla en ese estado-.

Yo quisiera estar en esa situación con Issei-san –todo mundo tuvo un gotón en la nuca-.

Play

El castaño se encontraba en la cocina terminando de elaborar el desayuno para él y Miia que aún no terminaba de ducharse, además escuchaba las noticias locales donde nuevamente relataban sobre la presencia de chicas extra-especies en el mundo terrenal y como firmaron un tratado con el gobierno japonés para comenzar a convivir con los humanos, además de escuchar que el grupo pop del momento ANM48, un grupo conformado igual por chicas extra-especie que parecían batir su propio record previo de su primer disco, incluso como las chicas extra-especie se adaptaron rápidamente en unas ocupaciones cotidianas.

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, a comparación de unos que dicen que sus vidas no han cambiado muchos, pero yo tuve una terrible mañana –Issei suspira cansado- nunca pensé terminar en esta situación.

Y que lo digas –una voz femenina hizo saltar al castaño de la sorpresa- buenos días Hyodo Issei-kun –Issei ve a una de larga cabellera azulada, ojos cubiertos por lentes de sol, viste un traje de oficina de color azul marino conformado por un saco, una falda corta que hace lucir sus piernas aun vestidas con unas medias negras que denota más sensualidad, y degustaba una taza de café- ¿qué pasa, acaso te olvidaste de mí? –El chico no respondió- Soy Smith, Coordinadora de Intercambio Interespecies o Sona para los amigos.

Pausa

(Puesto por Rias)

ESPEREN UN MOMENTO, ESTO DEBE SER UN ERROR –decía la pelirroja viendo a la otra Sona que se veía más mayor y con un cuerpo deslumbrante y unas medidas 93-59-89- CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESA MUJER SEA SONA, SE VE MUCHO MAYOR Y TIENE CABELLO LARGO… COSA QUE A SONA NO LE GUSTA –señalo Rias celosísima-.

ES UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO, SONA NO PUEDE SER ESA SENSUAL MUJER, ELLA ES TODO LO CONTRARIO –decía Akeno mordiéndose una uña de frustración-. Esa debería ser yo, y ser la rival directa de Rias, porque tiene el nombre de Sona -pensaba y se mortificaba más y más-.

Con Serafall

NO PUEDE SER VERDAD…SONA-TAN SE VE MÁS HERMOSA QUE YO –la Maō Serafalla estaba mortificada, esta Sona que aparecía en el programa la superaba en belleza- esto no puede ser cierto… ¡COMO LOGRO TENER UN CUERPO COMO ESE! –Apuntaba a la Sona del programa mientras entraba en pánico-.

Con la misma Sona

E…E… ¿Esa soy yo? -la heredera del Clan Sitri no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, una versión suya pero más adulta y con un cuerpo de una sex symbol- ¿esa soy... ¡YO!? -todas las chicas miraban a Sona que no se le bajaba la sorpresa, incluso ellas se veían impactadas y otras boquiabiertas- no puede ser... ¡SOY MUCHO MÁS HERMOSA QUE RIAS, AKENO Y MI HERMANA JUNTAS! -grito en voz alta para que todas se vayan de espalda- ¡esto es un sueño hecho realidad! ¡EN TU CARA RIAS, EN UNOS AÑOS TE SUPERARE A TI Y EL RESTO DE TU SEQUITO! -decía de forma muy orgullosa- ¡desde hoy me dejare crecer el cabello y usare lentes de sol! ¡Muérete de celos hermana, ahora la más hermosa seré yo! GRACIAS ISSEI-KUN POR ALEGRARME EL DIA.

Creo que a Sona Kaicho se le ha subido a la cabeza su contraparte –pensaba todo el grupo de Sona mientras ella buscaba entre las cosas confiscadas unos lentes de sol para comenzar su nuevo look-.

Play

(Por parte de Xenovia)

Claro que la recuerdo, dígame que hace aquí – Issei se incorporaba de la sorpresa y acomodaba un banquito que tiro por la misma-.

¿Me servirías el desayuno? –Issei le contesta ¿vienes a comer? Mientras llenaba un plato con arroz- además –la coordinadora emanaba una aura oscura- vine a revisar que no realices actividades ilícitas, de acuerdo al acta de Intercambio, si una de las chicas es lastimada o herida por alguien, esta será severamente castigada –Issei dirigió su mirada a Sona- vine a verte como anfitrión de Miia, desconoces aún muchas cosas sobre la ley.

Acaso me culpas por mi ignorancia, tu trajiste a Miia por accidente, no era su anfitrión original –Sona con tono casual le dice "no lo recuerdo"- OYE, ESO ES UN DESASTRE Y TE HACES LLAMAR COORDINADORA.

Dejando eso a un lado –Issei contesta con un ¿sí?- sé que a Miia le gusta vivir aquí y por eso tienes que estudiar la ley, es bueno que transfirieron a tus padres al extranjero –el castaño le responde "eso es unilateral"- sírveme más café –el castaño asiente abriendo el frasco de café y murmura "yo nunca le haría daño"- quitarle su virginidad también cuenta –pero le hacen un zoom a su rostro donde se logra ver un ojo castaño y otro rojo haciendo saltar nuevamente al castaño del miedo, el tartamudeando por el tema contesta "ehh, yo nunca…"- sé que no la lastimarías, tienes lo necesario en la entrepierna, podrías hacerlo si quisieras y las veces que quieras –para hacer énfasis en esa frase, ella tomo sugestivamente la entrepierna de Issei-.

Pausa

OYEME SONA, CUIDADITO A DONDE VA ESA MANO –Rias, Akeno, Rosewisse y Koneko estaban furiosas, Asia e Irina estaban rojísimas de la vergüenza porque ellas como creyentes de los cielos no sabían bien cómo reaccionar o que hacer, Xenovia pues…saco una libreta e hizo apuntes para casos futuros-.

Con Serafall

SONA-TAN ES UNA PERVERTIDA –la Maou dejo caer sus palomitas al ver la audacia de su hermana con Issei- jujuju, bien hecho hermanita, Isse-tan es buen material para ti.

Con Sona

EHHHH, YO NO ACTUO ASI, aunque –Tsubasa fulmino con la mirada a una rojísima Sona por la palabra "aunque"- jijijiji.

NOOOOO, SONA KAICHO NO CAIGA EN LA TENTACION Y –Saji es callado por Momo y Tsubaki, debido a que sus celos ya estaban de más- que hice.

Play

Las lamias son creaturas muy apasionadas y Miia no es la excepción, llegara el día o momento en el que ella te pedirá ser su primera vez, es un acontecimiento único para cualquier chica, pero –Sona se acerca peligrosamente a Issei como seduciéndolo- aún bajo la ley, ese acto íntimo es visto como un delito hacia contra ellas, tu serias arrestado y ella seria deportada sin oportunidad de volver a Japón.

Pausa

Eso Issei, que te lastime esa imitación de cartera y se va derechita a su casa, así la competencia se reducirá bastante –Rias tenía una expresión maliciosa- vamos serpiente rastrera, toca o golpea a Issei.

Con Sona

Es lo duro de las leyes y el reglamento, pobre Miia-chan –Sona se limpió una lagrima que lleno sus lentes, mientras Tsubasa igual sentía pena por la chica lamia-.

Play

Sé que nunca la lastimarías, así que dime, ya tuvieron sexo –Sona sobresalto una vez más a Issei y este le contesta que no- pero, lo has considerado cierto –la mujer con su mano izquierda le hacia una seña muy notoria del sexo- la parte inferior de su cuerpo es de una serpiente, tiene una excelente figura, enormes pechos y un bello rostro, y esta perdidamente enamorada de ti. Además –la mujer se quita sus lentes dejando relucir sus bellos ojos castaños- dudo que puedas oponer resistencia –Sona nuevamente invade el espacio personal de Issei tomándolo de su mentón, casi tan cerca que podía robarle un beso-.

Pausa

SONA, DEJA DE INVADIR EL ESPACIO PERSONAL DE ISSEI –todas en la casa Hyodo querían machacar a la mujer, si pudieran-.

Play

Antes de que Issei dijera algo, este fue separado con fuerza de Sona gracias a Miia, que se mostraba muy molesta y solamente vestía una blusa grande blanca, pero esta estaba húmeda, y si hubiese notado lo que hacía, ella sostenía con fuerza el cuello del castaño que cada segundo se estaba quedando sin aire.

Oye, que estás haciendo –Miia ataca con palabras a la peliazul- ¡No dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a mi Dārin, Sona-san! –Sona solo murmuro "Issei tiene problemas"- ESTAS ESCUCHANDO.

Tranquila Miia, solo bromeaba y lo ponía al tanto sobre las leyes y estaba por irme, Dārin-kun –ese honorifico enchilo a la lamia- recuerda no cometer ningún ilícito, buenos días –la coordinadora se retira cerrando la puerta, dejando a Miia e Issei en un silencio, la pelirroja abrazaba posesivamente al castaño sin lastimarlo- adiós.

Miia, vas a entrar en hipotermia si no te secas –Issei se preocupaba porque la chica aún estaba mojada y no secarse le podría traer graves consecuencias.

Dārin, es tan importante esa ley –Issei se queda callado y la pelirroja continuo- desde que llegue a Japón, varias familias no quisieron aceptarme por mi cuerpo de serpiente, me sentía tan triste porque no podía tener un lugar donde quedarme, cuando llegue aquí, pensé que no querías estar con una lamia en casa, pero, tú me recibiste con una sonrisa diciéndome "bienvenida" –es me lleno de felicidad.

Bueno, es que he visto a varias chicas de tu especie en TV, y realmente no son de temer –el castaño siente que su cuerpo es envuelto por la cola de Rias y lo recuesta en el suelo- ¿Miia?

No me importa esa ley, porque no me importa lo que hagas conmigo –Issei comenzó a temer lo que seguiría- no me importa si me lastimas –Issei quería moverse pero no podía hacer mucho, Miia usando su cola desabrocha el pantalón del castaño y la punta entra en el bóxer del castaño sorprendiéndolo- no me importaría, tener mi primera vez contigo –la pelirroja desnudaba su zona inferior pero aun cubriéndola con una mano, mientras con la otra hacia resaltar sus generosos pechos con la camisa mojada- porque me gustas mucho –el rostro de la pelirroja se acercaba al del castaño lentamente-.

Pausa

DEJENME IR, LA VIRGINIDAD DE ISSEI ESTA EN PELIGRO, VOY A CAZAR A ESA CARTERA AMBULANTE PARA CONVERTIRLA EN BOTAS –Rias era detenida por todo el sequito- NO ME DETENGAN.

RIAS, ESTO YA ESTA DE MAS, RECUERDA QUE SOLO ES UN PROGRAMA DE TELEVISION –Akeno trataba de razonar con la pelirroja, pero parecía no tener éxito alguno- RECUERDA QUE TU HICISTE COSAS PEORES EN OPPAI DRAGON.

Con Sona

TSUBASA YA TRANQUILIZATE, SABES QUE ISSEI ES ALGUIEN QUE CAE DIFICILMENTE EN ESAS PROVOCACIONES –la heredera Sitri usaba todo el poder de sus Evil Pieces para que Tsubasa no salga a buscar a su próximo bolso de mano-.

LO SIENTO KAICHO, PERO NO QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN MAS ME GANE –todo mundo reacciono con un "ehh"- lo admito, estoy enamorada de Hyodo Issei, fui una tonta por no acercarme antes, así que por favor Kaicho, DEJEME IR A DESPELLEJAR A ESA LOMBRIZ DE AGUA PUERCA Y QUE SE ALEJE DE ISSEI.

Play

Lo siento –esas 2 palabras de Issei hicieron que todos los celos de unas televidentes se detengan y suspiren aliviadas- no puedo –Miia le pregunta "es tan importante la ley"- no, es solo…que…me…romperé –el pobre ya estaba con el rostro azul por falta de aire por la constricción de la pelirroja, la cual comenzó a asustarse, solo basto un par de segundos para que se escuche un "CRACK"- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

DĀRIN –la pelirroja grito de miedo pensando que dejo lisiado al pobre castaño-.

Unos segundos más tarde

Perdóname Dārin, perdóname, no quise lastimarte –Miia estaba en un rincón castigada como un niño pequeño, mientras Sona aplicaba una llave en el brazo derecho de Issei-.

Tranquilo, no es muy grave, solo se te disloco el hombro, así que flojito y cooperando para que pueda acomodártelo –la coordinadora jugaba con el brazo del castaño para dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar- sí que estas en problemas.

Fin de Episodio

Ending

El ending del programa es el mismo del anime, solo que en vez de llamarse "Hey Smith" se llama "Hey Sona" que cuando la heredera Sitri escuchó atentamente ella literalmente se sentía en el cielo, podía sentir que su auto estima se elevaba a grandes alturas y se sentía una celebridad, y para acabarla, encontró unos lentes muy parecidos a los de Smith, ella de inmediato se los coloco y no dio un paso y cayó al suelo doliéndose de la cabeza, se los quito y volvió a ponerse su lentes normales.

Kaicho, se encuentra bien –Tsubasa, Momo y Tsubaki ayudaron a la heredera a ponerse de pie- no está herida.

Estoy bien, me duro poco el gusto el uso de los lentes de –ella piensa una idea, un poco loca, pero idea- le pediré a Akuja-sama que me ayude con un hechizo para combinar mis lentes con los de sol, así tendré el pretexto de usarlos diariamente fufufufu.

Kaicho, pero el reglamento explícitamente que no podemos usar ese tipo de lentes dentro de la escuela –pero Tsubaki vio que la sonrisa en el rostro de zona no había abandonado-

Kaicho?

No si tienes antecedentes médicos donde tienes que usar lentes oscuros –Sona parecía haber pensado en todo- un pequeño reporte médico falsificado y listo jejejeje.

Al menos Kaicho lo hará por la vía "legal" –Momo y Saji suspiraron resignados-.

Casa Hyodo

AHHHHHH NO PUEDE SER, HASTA SONA TIENE SU TEMA MUSICAL, DE QUE SE TRATA TODO ESTO, ISSEI, TE JURO QUE TE CASTIGARE CUANDO REGRESES A CASA –dicho y hecho, Rias Gremory exploto de la envidia- NI SIQUIERA EN OPPAI DRAGON TUVE UN TEMA PROPIO.

Rias, cálmate en este momento, solo es un programa de televisión y es el primer capítulo –pero la pelirroja no hacía caso a las palabras de Akeno, mientras gritaba "maldita culebra subdesarrollada, robar mi nombre, robarme a Issei y hacerme ver como una maniática obsesionada, no se lo perdonare" la pelinegra suspira- no quería hacer esto –ella toma de los hombros a la pelirroja y sin que Rias se lo espere Akeno le acomoda un par de cachetadas- ya estas tranquila –la pelirroja de vuelta al mundo asiente- Rias, es el primer episodio, te aseguro que no tendrá tanto Rating como Oppai Dragon.

Además Boucho, podría ser simple coincidencia que esa chica tuviese su apellido, no creo que usted y su familia sean los únicos Gremory en el mundo –las palabras de Xenovia parecían calmar más a Rias-.

Y lo más importante, solo es actuación, no creo que haya algo entre ellos Rias-sama –esas palabras de Asia le regresaban la confianza a la pelirroja-.

Muchas gracias chicas, me salí de control por unos momentos, vayamos a descansar, mañana tendremos respuestas de Issei –todas asienten y suben a sus habitaciones- no soy tan obsesiva como esa tal Miia, eso también me alivia –todas las chicas frenaron su andar y pensaban "acaso nunca se ha visto en un espejo"-.

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

Hyodo Issei, anfitrión y voluntario del programa Intercambio Cultural de Extra-especies, no podía estar más feliz en su vida, debido a que estaba rodeado por seres que realmente lo aman por quién es y no por el poder que ostenta, él vivía ahora con varias chicas extra-especie, Miia una Lamia, Papi una harpía, Centorea o Cerea para los cuates una Centauro, Suu una Slime, Mero una Sirena, Rachnera una Arachnee y finalmente Lala una Dullahan, secretamente todo gracias a una amiga que tiene grandes sentimientos por el chico, Ophis la Diosa Dragon del Infinito y enamorada declarada de Issei, ella vio como sufría el castaño por el abandono de las chicas y usando sus poderes elimino el vínculo que lo unía con Rias, ahora este grupo y Ophis moviéndose por las sombras se dirigían a una zona residencial de muy alta sociedad, casas grandes y rodeadas de grandes arboladas y enormes espacios abiertos, todas estaban maravilladas por la vista, incluso veían en una de esas casas unas chicas inter-especies viviendo en algunas de esas casas, más adelante se encontraba Smith, su Coordinadora y sus compañeras de trabajo, las cuales se llevaban de maravilla con Issei.

Buenos días Dārin-kun, lamento hacerte llamar y a las chicas, hay algo que quiero mostrarles, vengan conmigo –unos instantes más tarde llegaron a una mansión, no muy grande como las demás pero con todas las comodidades que alguien en las necesidades de Issei y sus chicas necesitarían en un futuro, Smith giro para ver a los chicos que estaban sin habla- que les parece.

No niego que es una linda casa Smith-san, pero que tiene que ver conmigo y las chicas –Issei hizo la pregunta del millón y también ellas tienen esa duda-.

Es por lo que están aquí, Hyodo Issei, gracias a tu contribución al cuidado de chicas Extra-especie y otras personas que hablan muy bien de ti, el Gobierno de Japón te ha brindado una casa más grande para ti y las chicas –todos se quedaron en shock- además, gracias a tu condición y vida anterior sabemos que habías pasado por un envenenamiento que casi te cuesta la vida –todas las chicas incluso MON que sabían sobre ello tenían miradas de tristeza- pero como nos dijo aquella persona, para eliminarlo es necesario el amor, y sé que con ellas sería suficiente, pero unas cuantas mas no estarían de mas, chicas, vengan acá.

Todos vieron a la entrada y notaron como 5 siluetas salían de la casa, cada una de ellas de distintos tamaños y proporciones, una de ellas era de gran estatura y un cuerpo ancho y hecho para el trabajo, cuando la vieron de poca distancia su sorpresa fue abrumadora, era Cathyl la minotauro, aquella que conocieron en una granja hace un tiempo, la pregunta sería porque estaba ahí, y que paso con su anfitrión, la segunda persona también conocida por Cerea, Miia, Mero e Issei, Polt la Kobolt, era una rotunda sorpresa, y un dolor de cabeza para las conocidas porque ella era una fanática del ejercicio a tal grado que Mero es fan de los romances trágicos, la tercera persona era la dueña de las aguas termales de Kyoto llamada Yukio, antes era inexpresiva como el hielo mismo, pero con la convivencia de Issei y las demás, ella lentamente comenzó a mostrar sentimientos nuevamente, no muy vistos, pero sentimientos al fin y al cabo, la cuarta chica era una gran amiga de Papi y Suu, la ambientalista y protectora de bosque Kii, la cual lucia su forma adulta y sonreía sin burla, la quinta presencia seria Luz Ninetei, ella gran amiga de Miia y Rachnera, otra incógnita del porque estaría ahí, lo sabrían después.

Antes de comenzar las presentaciones un par de sombras descendieron de los cielos, ambas altamente conocidas por todo el mundo, una por ser quien trajo a Issei a esta parte de Japón, y la otra por ser una acosadora obsesiva, pero bajo un correctivo de la primera persona ahora ella tiene una personalidad de 180 grados, ahora dejo de perseguir a Miia, pero ahora va tras su Onee-sama y ella le corresponde sus sentimientos.

Después nos pondremos al corriente con presentaciones y todo lo que conlleva, solo cuesta decir una cosa más –todas las chicas extra-especies, las 2 chicas dragonas y las que salieron de la mansión, se unieron a Smith y a las agentes, la Coordinadora hace una reverencia y las chicas la imitan- estaremos bajo tu cuidado, cuídanos por favor.

Smith-san, porque dijo "nosotras" acaso también –Miia estaba en shock-.

El gobierno sabe que eres responsable, pero no quieren correr riesgo alguno y me pidió a mí y a mi equipo esta responsabilidad, además, una persona más humana no haría daño o si –antes de que alguien contestara a Smith, se escuchó un gemido de placer- que fue eso.

Ahh, olvide decirles, que había traído un pequeño juguete revoltoso de casa, espero que no moleste –Rachnera se da la vuelta y en su espalda atada estilo bondage tenía a una niña de piel morena, vistiendo un short de mezclilla y una sudadera azul con blanco, la cual sudaba y sus mejillas estaban rojas de la excitación- esta pequeña diablilla se dedicaba a hacer bromas pesadas a todo el mundo, incluso llego a –no pudo terminar porque Cerea la callaba con una mano-.

Porque no vamos a conocer mejor la casa, y escogemos nuestras habitaciones sin problema alguno –todas asienten con un grito de guerra, Cerea suspiro aliviada-.

Fin de Omake

Que opinan de esto compadres -observando a sus panitas Kamen Rider Predator y Kachorro, los cuales no dejaban de reir e incluso casi ensuciaban sus pantalones- lo tomare como un "fue divertido".

Rias era todo un poema jajajaja, creyendose la reinita de las pelirrojas y llega Miia-sama para destronarla con tanta facilidad -Kachorro era ayudado por su señora psiquica la cual estaba rojisima de tanto reir, y AJ no ayudaba mucho por que imitaba sus escenas de celos-.

Impecable, increible y lleno de comedia, pero yo puedo hacerlo mejor sin duda -en ese momento las risas se detuvieron, Kachorro, Gardevoir y AJ de inmediarto se fueron a atrincherar a una esquina, un enorme instinto asesino se dirigia al que dijo esas palabras, Kamen Rider Predator, el cual aun no se daba cuenta de sus propias palabras, su señora Bastemon estaba gimiendo de miedo, Lizlet temblaba como gelatina y el contenido de la taza de te se salia del mismo por el mismo temblor que tenia- chicas que les pasa.

EXIJO UNA SATISFACCION -este solo giro su rostro para ver venir un guante blanco abultado, por cortesia de un servidor que no estaba nada contento, al impactar en la mejilla hizo girar a Predator como trompo chillador y giraba sin cesar- ya ya no exageres, y la proxima vez, te golpeo con un guante hecho con alambre de puas, dices hacerlo mejor que yo cierto, entonces te reto a hacerlo pero con la condicion que uses el anime mas usado por los fans para los fanfics, o sea Naruto, y quiero ver ese capi a la de ya, estamos.

Pero no tenias que recetarme un cortito con un guante, de que estaba lleno -su servidor abre el guante revelando que contenia un buen par de ladrillos, que quien sabe como estaban acomodados, pero funciono la cosa, Predator estaba sin palabras- eso rompe cualquier ley fisica.

No me mires, nosotros vivimos en FanFiction y cualquier cosa es posible.

Proximo Especial de su Servidor

Romance entre Mundos...KOF

Un hombre que es tachado por maniaco, con tendencias homicidas y adora hacer correr sangre, quiere dejar este mundo porque ya no agunataba mas, queria buscar un cambio y lo consigue, con la ayuda de alguien muy especial.

Escena

Vaya, cause una gran impresión sin duda –el hombre tiende la mano para ayudar al pelirrojo, este sin dudar acepta el gesto para ponerse de pie- estas bien.

Si, si estoy bien señor Freeman –el sujeto rie diciendo que no es el, aunque le gusta tomar esa apariencia- si no es el señor Morgan Freeman, quien eres en realidad.

Tengo muchos nombres, Jehova, el Todo-Poderoso, el Jefe de Jefes, aunque los niños me conocen como Santa Claus –el pelirrojo solo tuvo una gota en su nuca por ese ultimo nombre- te estaras preguntando que hago aquí y porque estoy frente a ti, aunque tengo una duda, porque no luces sorprendido.

Narracion

Dios, el Todo-Poderoso o como prefiere que lo llamen, Morgan Freeman aparecia frente a nuestro protagonista de la historia, el cual siente que su vida puede tener un enorme cambio para mejor, y no lo decepciono

Escena

En parte tienes razón, pero quiero proponerte un trato –el pelirrojo que se había arrodillado levanta su mirada mientras Morgan caminaba alrededor suyo- en un futuro no muy lejano, una guerra se desatara y solo yo no puedo hacerle frente, necesito a un guerrero de sangre fría pero consciente de no lastimar a los inocentes, y te he elegido Iori Yagami –el pelirrojo iba a hablar pero el morenazo levanto la mano para que no lo interrumpiera- que te ofrezco, borron y cuenta nueva de todos tus pecados, un lugar asegurado en el paraíso y sobre todo, quitarte esa maldición que condeno a toda tu familia –Iori no pudo evitar asombrarse, acaso seria libre de los disturbios de la sangre de una vez por todas, podría comenzar de nuevo sin importarle la venganza entre clanes- podrias mostrarme la Nagatama.

Narracion

Una nueva catastrofe se avecina por el horizonte, dejando los actos de Orochi, Nest, Rugal y otros que no vale la pena mencionar como pleitos de barrio, donde el mero mero quiere que Iori Yagami sea su campeon en esta futura batalla, la cual podria ser la mas grande de su vida, pero no lo haria solo.

Escena

Asi que me pides ayuda para pelear contra esos demonios antes de que liberen a la bestia esa –Morgan encogiéndose de hombros le dice "básicamente"- por mi no hay problema, pero no creo que solo pueda hacer tal hazaña.

No lo haras solo, varios guerreros de otros mundos están como tu, son incomprendidos en la sociedad por la reputación que tienen, y pensé que podrían estar aquí contigo para ayudarte en la travesia, y no se, una amistad salga de ahí –Iori debía darle un buen punto a Morgan Freeman, su departamento estaba tan solitario que aunque Mittens viviese con el, aun quería charlar con alguien- que dices, aceptas.

Narracion

Algunas personas podrian sentirse humilladas debido a las nuevas inquilinas de la nueva casa Yasakani, las cuales ademas de causarle momentos bochornosos al casero, las chicas conocidas del pelirrojo se sentirian...como niñas en primaria

Escena

Será un placer –todo mundo identifico de inmediato una voz femenina, la persona encapuchada, unos guantes blancos saliendo de la capa titaron hacia atrás la cubierta dejando ver un hermoso rostro femenino de piel bronceada con unos marcados ojos azul turquesa, un muy vistoso cabello color rubio dorado al igual que sus cejas y pestañas, lleva el pelo corto y despeinado, a excepción de 3 pequeños mechones recogidos en coletas- soy Tier Harribel, un honor estar en su humilde morada Yagami-san.

Ohh, asi que este guapo es nuestro casero, es sexi –la segunda chica se descubrió la cabeza dejando ver a una chica de apariencia muy ruda, tambien dejando libre su enorme cabellera color ébano ondulado hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, tiene unos ojos turquesa intensos pero llenos de vida al mismo tiempo los cuales no perdían de vista al pelirrojo por nada del mundo, como un tigre asechando a un ciervo pelirrojo que lucia desprevenido, ella se acerco demasiado al pelirrojo y este quería alejarse porque sus instintos decían "peligro, virginidad en peligro" la chica gracias a que su capa era muy holgada y sus manos estaban muy cubertas la chica pudo arrinconar al pelirrojo y como una bestia salvaje estudiaba con sus manos a su victima- casero-san, aceptas el Cuerpomatic como pago para la renta –como todas las invitadas e invitados estaban tomando agua de un vaso, todo mundo escupio el liquido ante semejante propuesta, y a ver a la chica con su expresión de " no importa si dices que no" comenzaban a inquietarse un poco- mis muchachas pueden hacerte sentir de maravilla fufufu.

Esto y mas en...Romance Entre Mundos KOF


	4. Romance entre Mundos KOF

Cuarto Especial de mis primeros capitulos, quize jugar un poco con el contexto de Iori Yagami y su caracter para hacerlo mas humano y menos sanguinario, espero que lo disfruten y al final aclarare algunas dudas.

Romance entre Mundos: The King of Fighters

South Town, un suburbio citadino ubicado en las zonas motañosas de Japon, donde se llevaba una vida cotidiana a los ojos de los turistas, o al menos se ve a simple vista, ya que la mayoría de los habitantes son peleadores de alto renombre y con fama propia, o por los mismos sucesos sobre naturales que ocurrían en el lugar, entre esas cosas se encontraba Iori Yagami, el ultimo heredero del clan Yagami anteriormente llamado Yasakani, el cambio se debio a un engaño producido por el Demonio Orochi al asesinar a un miembro de su clan y dejar el cuerpo en los terrenos del clan Kusanagi, ellos juraron venganza contra ellos y Orochi aprovechándose de ello les dio poder sin mencionar la maldición de su sangre, en estos momentos el pelirrojo se encontraba en un acantilado cerca del mar, en sus manos tenia una caja de madera y dentro de este yacia el tesoro del clan Yagami, la famosa Nagatama Yasakani, el cual era en parte responsable de la maldición familiar, hace unas semanas termino la edición XIII del Torneo donde el y su equipo salieron con la victoria, Mature y Vice por una extraña razón le decían que si aceptaba nuevamente la Nagatama perdería la poca humanidad que recupero al estar separado de ella, no sabia que hacer realmente, no le podía pedir consejo a ninguna persona por la misma reputación que tiene y eso tambien le había fastidiado, podría ir con sus compañeros de la banda pero sabia que estaban en sus vacaciones familiares y no quería molestarlos.

Maldición, esto me pasa por llevar el nombre Yagami –ese solo nombre le valia ser un lobo solitario, no tener amigos, compañeros o conocidos para poder platicar y sacar frustraciones, este solo suspiro cansado- creo que si solo me quito del camino nadie me recordaría, solo dirían "que paso con el sanguinario pelirrojo" porque solo me conocen de esa forma.

El decidio una cosa, irse de este mundo con la Nagatama para que nadie pueda usarla, el iba a dar un paso para tirarse del mismo pero por una extraña razón su pie parecía tocar superficie, este al ver hacia abajo se asombro que su pie derecho aun estando en el aire no lo haga tropezar, el no entendia que pasaba, y quería respuestas, entonces igual que el, un hombre de piel morena y usando un traje blanco sin una mancha impecable apareció a pocos metros del pelirrojo, este al sentir la presencia lo encaro y tal fue su sorpresa cuando reconocio a la persona y casi se cae de espaldas por la sorpresa.

Vaya, cause una gran impresión sin duda –el hombre tiende la mano para ayudar al pelirrojo, este sin dudar acepta el gesto para ponerse de pie- estas bien.

Si, si estoy bien señor Freeman –el sujeto rie diciendo que no es el, aunque le gusta tomar esa apariencia- si no es el señor Morgan Freeman, quien eres en realidad.

Tengo muchos nombres, Jehova, el Todo-Poderoso, el Jefe de Jefes, aunque los niños me conocen como Santa Claus –el pelirrojo solo tuvo una gota en su nuca por ese ultimo nombre- te estaras preguntando que hago aquí y porque estoy frente a ti, aunque tengo una duda, porque no luces sorprendido.

Lidiando con locos sacerdotes, pseudo-dioses como Orochi, grupos terroristas donde los lideres se creen dioses y emisarios de Orochi para liberarlo creo que estoy mas acostumbrado a las cosas sobrenaturales –el moreno asiente con una sonrisa, y es cuando al pelirrojo se le prendio el foco-oye, si tu estas aquí, porque no te has hecho cargo de esa maldita serpiente.

Lo hare a su tiempo, ya es hora de que tome al toro por los cuernos –el pelirrojo con duda le pregunta cuando seria eso- la próxima semana, sus "fieles acólitos" encontraron la forma de liberarlo sin el uso de los Tesoros Sagrados –dejando sin habla al pelirrojo que no se la creía, pero conociendo a Goenitz, era mas que posible- tu vendrás conmigo para que presencies la muerte de un pseudo-dios, y como castigo a alguien que traiciono a mi iglesia, eso no lo perdono ni con todas las oraciones ni penitencias del mundo.

Con lo que me gustaría ver eso, ver la cara de ese arrogante viendo todo su trabajo desecho por usted eminencia –Dios prefirió que lo llamara Morgan, las formalidades no es lo suyo- pero aun no entiendo su presencia ante mi, por lo que he hecho no tengo derecho ni de mirarlo a la cara.

En parte tienes razón, pero quiero proponerte un trato –el pelirrojo que se había arrodillado levanta su mirada mientras Morgan caminaba alrededor suyo- en un futuro no muy lejano, una guerra se desatara y solo yo no puedo hacerle frente, necesito a un guerrero de sangre fría pero consciente de no lastimar a los inocentes, y te he elegido Iori Yagami –el pelirrojo iba a hablar pero el morenazo levanto la mano para que no lo interrumpiera- que te ofrezco, borron y cuenta nueva de todos tus pecados, un lugar asegurado en el paraíso y sobre todo, quitarte esa maldición que condeno a toda tu familia –Iori no pudo evitar asombrarse, acaso seria libre de los disturbios de la sangre de una vez por todas, podría comenzar de nuevo sin importarle la venganza entre clanes- podrias mostrarme la Nagatama –el pelirrojo sin rechistar asiente abriendo el cofre, donde se mostraba la joya de la familia, Morgan usando su poder con la Nagatama en mano la enciende en luz divina y esta cambia de color, de un verde jade a un azul celeste, y sin decir agua va lo introduce en el pelirrojo que no sabia que pasaba- además, purifique el tesoro de tu familia, trata de invocar una llama.

Lo intentare –el pelirrojo se concentra e invoca una llama, y no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver que la misma ya no era purpura, sino de un azul celeste como la nagatama- no siento la sed de sangre, tampoco siento el instinto asesino que transmitia antes, no se como agradecer todo esto.

Quiero que seas mi campeón en esta guerra, pero no lo hara solo, se de tu reputación y creo que es hora de que conozcas a mas personas y no solo de South Town –el pelirrojo pedia mas información- no hay problema, veras, habrá una eventualidad donde muchas facciones se verán involucradas, el mundo sobre-natural no solo se divide el cielo e infierno, tambien están los Asgardianos, Youkai, Vampiros, Hombres Lobo aunque el nombre mas apropiado para ellos es Lycans, Angeles Caidos y una Division Celestial que deje al mando de un suboordinado, hace tiempo, una guerra civil azoto el inframundo, y déjame decirte que los demonios que tu crees que son es una idea muy errónea, son como los humanos pero con poderes, la guerra entre los antiguos lideres y los nuevos provocara la liberación de Trihexa, un ser destinado a traer la destrucción del mundo, se evito una vez, pero ellos al querer retomar en un futuro el inframundo harán lo que sea para tener éxito.

Asi que me pides ayuda para pelear contra esos demonios antes de que liberen a la bestia esa –Morgan encogiéndose de hombros le dice "básicamente"- por mi no hay problema, pero no creo que solo pueda hacer tal hazaña.

No lo haras solo, varios guerreros de otros mundos están como tu, son incomprendidos en la sociedad por la reputación que tienen, y pensé que podrían estar aquí contigo para ayudarte en la travesia, y no se, una amistad salga de ahí –Iori debía darle un buen punto a Morgan Freeman, su departamento estaba tan solitario que aunque Mittens viviese con el, aun quería charlar con alguien- que dices, aceptas.

De sanguinario solitario a héroe del mundo, acepto con mucho gusto Morgan –el moreno le dice que cuando llegue a casa la encontrara en reconstrucción para albergar a sus compañeros, el pelirrojo menciono que no había problema porque pensaba en hacer una remodelación de todas formas- no se como agradecerte todo esto, ahora podre traer gloria nuevamente al clan Yasakani sin duda.

De eso no tengo duda Iori, ve a casa y descansa para el anochecer llegara tu primer compañero y espero que lo recibas como se merece –el pelirrojo de broma le pregunto "con una buena pelea" haciendo reir al moreno- eso ya lo veras cuando llegue, cuídate y que tengas una fructífera vida –el pelirrojo ve como Morgan desaparece entre la niebla-.

Rayos, olvide preguntarle sobre el departamento, que mas da, lo vere cuando llegue alla –el pelirrojo se retiro de la zona sin notar que un par de arbustos se movían y de ellos salieron Chizuru Kagura y Kyo Kusanagi, los cuales habian llegado minutos antes debido a que la primera sintió un poder divino llamo a Kyo y a Iori, pero al no encontrar al pelirrojo ambos se dirigieron al lugar, y al ver la escena quedaron sin habla, Kyo iba a intervenir pensando que otro demonio trataría de tentar a Iori, pero Chizuru lo detuvo porque lo que estaba frente al pelirrojo era una presencia divina, y no sentia nada de maldad en el-.

Que crees que le haya pasado, y el color de sus llamas cambio radicalmente –el moreno ve a Chizuru en pose de pensador tratando de ordenar todo lo que había visto recién- Chizuru.

Estoy pensando en todo lo ocurrido Kyo, esas llamas celestes, donde las he visto antes –la sacerdotisa tenia un sin numero de teorías en su cabeza- sea lo que sea, ya no siento el gran instinto asesino en Iori, acaso fue, purificado.

Es broma cierto, nadie puede purificar la maldición de Orochi, digo, al menos que sea otro Dios –ahí es cuando a ambos se les prendio el foco, Iori Yagami había sido visitado por otro Dios y lo tento para servir a su causa- ese idiota, solo busca poder.

Debemos encontrarlo y hablar con el para saber que le ofrecio Kyo, esto puede ser incluso mas grande que el mismo Orochi –ambos asienten y salen en su búsqueda, y por si las cosas se ponen feas, llamaron a otros peleadores para ayudar a la causa-.

Con el pelirrojo

Vaya que Morgan trabaja rápido –mientras sostenia a Mittens y lo acariciaba, observaba como todo un ejercito de contructores trabajaban a una velocidad increíble en la remodelación del departamento, o ahora seria toda una mansión porque se adquirio todo el edificio como se le comunico uno de los capataces y lo demolieron para levantar la misma, y el edificio seria levantado en otro lado para no incomodar a los anteriores residentes, le ofrecieron una silla y una botella de agua para que no estuviese todo el dia de pie- y pensar que en cuestión de horas tiraron el edificio, limpiaron todo, levantaron la mansión y le están dando los últimos detalles y –a unas cuadras ve que el edificio donde residia estaba totalmente de pie nuevamente y los antiguos residentes estaban sumamente contentos de la eficiencia, incluso podría verse que mejoraron mucho el sistema de seguridad del mismo- no se anda con rodeos.

Señor Yagami, gracias por esperar y tenernos paciencia, le hago entrega de las llaves de su nueva casa y nos tomamos la libertad de acomodar todas sus cosas nuevamente y dándole una nueva distribución, si gusta acompañarme –el pelirrojo asiente sin soltar a su gato que se había dormido en sus brazos, sin darse cuenta que a unos metros de distancia Chizuru comandaba un grupo de compañeros de torneo, los cuales estaban asombrados con las palabras de la miko-.

Dentro de la Mansion

Como puede ver señor Yagami o prefiere señor Yasakani –el pelirrojo dijo que lo pensaría porque seria el resurgir de su antiguo clan- no tema porque hay tiempo para ello, como ve hemos adoptado la casa con lo mas ultimo en tecnología tanto en entretenimiento o seguridad –el pelirrojo pudo ver una enorme pantalla en la sala conectada a un PS4, un X-BOX One (o como le decimos aca "el Juanito") y las consolas de Nintendo que incluso aun no salían al mercado, dejándolo sin palabras- la cocina igualmente totalmente equipada para hacer banquetes y justamente para ese fin –en la cocina, nuevamente el pelirrojo estaba sin habla, y Mittens que había despertado tenia los ojos pelones de la sorpresa- ahora, lo mas importante esta por aca, sígame –el pelirrojo siguió al contratista a la parte media de la mansión, donde se detuvieron en una enorme puerta de madera- esto de aquí es la biblioteca, donde encontrara la información sobre su próxima misión, además de las técnicas originales del clan Yasakani para que pueda entrenarlas.

Un segundo por favor –el pelirrojo entra al baño y el contratista lo mira, este entra cerrando la puerta y solo escucha- ME SAQUE LA LOTERIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS MORGAN ERES EL MEJOR, TE PROMETO IR A LA IGLESIA CADA DOMINGO A PARTIR DE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA –sale del baño mas recompuesto como si no haya pasado nada- muchas gracias por tomarse estas molestias.

No tiene que agradecer señor Yagami, el señor Freeman fue muy especifico con la construcción y nos complace que todo sea a su gusto, ahora si nos disculpa me retiro para darle los últimos toques al edifico donde residia, disfrute su nuevo hogar y tu tambien pequeño –el gato maulla contento y el contratista sale de la casa acompañado del pelirrojo hacia la puerta, si en algo tiene que empezar para cambiar su actitud es ser mas cordial con los invitados que lo acompaña a la puerta, donde los chismosos esperaban a que saliera para pedir explicaciones, ellos ven que la puerta se abre y comenzarían a gritar pero se callaron cuando vieron al pelirrojo acompañar al contratista y este hacia una reverencia de agradecimiento- cualquier problema, no dude llamar a este numero, nosotros acudiremos en seguida, ahh y el jefe llegaría en unos 20 minutos.

Iori nuevamente agradece y el contratista se retira, cuando justamente iba a cerrar la ahora enorme puerta un pie se interpone para que esta no se cierre, pero como la misma puerta era muy pesada, solo se escucho un gran GYYAAAAAAAA, el pelirrojo voltea y vea Ralf en el suelo diciendo una y otra vez "mi piecito, mi pobre piecito" y ve a todo el grupo que lo veian seriamente, este solo abrió la puerta un poco mas para dejarlos pasar mientras suspira cansado, ellos aun con las miradas serias entran a la casa donde Kyo tenia las ganas de incendiarla porque ahora tenia mejores cosas que el,

Y bien, a que debo su inoportuna visita, lamento si soy descortes pero dentro de poco tendre visitas importantes –el pelirrojo se retira a la cocina para preparar la cena de su próximo inquilino en la mansión, a decir verdad, que bueno que llegaría alguien mas o se sentiría demasiado solitario ese lugar-.

Creo que es sobre esas visitas Iori, veras, cuando estaba en mi santuario sentí una poderosa energía divina e intente localizarte pero no contestaste tu teléfono, asi que con Kyo nos dirigimos a la zona cero y que vemos, a ti específicamente hablando con un hombre de edad avanzada bien trajeado de blanco mostrando unas llamas celestes, algo que no encuentro explicación alguna –todos asintieron y el pelirrojo solo suspiro, Chizuru no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo de manera analítica, cosa que comenzaba a incomodarlo- espero que no te moleste, pero podrias mostrarme tu Nagatama y tus flamas, quiero corroborar si mi teoría es correcta.

Teoría de que –el pelirrojo escucha de la boca de Chizuru que quiere ver si ha sido "purificado"- ahh eso, no hay problema –el pelirrojo enciende su mano derecha mostrando unas llamas celestes, que los presentes no quitaban el ojo de encima, y realmente todos podían sentir la ausencia de instinto asesino y sed de sangre de las mismas, la castaña estaba sin habla, el pelirrojo mostro la nagatama dejando mas asombrada a la miko- mientras lo examinas, tengo cosas que hacer si me disculpan.

El pelirrojo siguió con sus deberes culinarios ante la mirada de las pocas chicas que habian acudido al llamado de Chizuru, esperaban que ser alguien soltero solo tomara una sopa instantánea, le llenara de agua y la metiera al horno para cenar, pero al verlo en acción sus pensamientos fueron mas que infundados, porque ante ellas a una velocidad que cualquier ama de casa envidiaría, porque el pelirrojo estaba haciendo pasta en cantidades industriales, debido a que conoce el apetito de Ralf y querra mas de un plato por lo sucedido con su pie, en menos de 15 minutos estaba listo, una pasta con pure de tomate y queso parmesano encima de este, las chicas tenían que cerrar sus bocas para que las cascadas de saliva no hundieran la casa, Ralf iba a comenzar a comer hasta que un reglazo en su cabeza producto del pelirrojo le pidió compostura hasta que lleguen los invitados, y no paso mucho para que el timbre sonara Iori salio disparado a la puerta, Leona, Mary, Athena, Mai, Terry, Kyo, Ralf y Andy esperaron en la mesa, donde Iori no los hizo esperar mucho regresando acompañado por el amigo de todos Morgan Freeman y 2 personas mas que se encontraban bajo una capa que no dejaba ver ni su rostro, Chizuru de inmediato entro en pánico al sentir todo el poder divino que venia del morenazo que no dejaba de sonreir.

Buenas noches a todo mundo, espero no importunar esta velada –el pelirrojo negó diciendo que la cena era dedicada a el- gracias por el detalle Iori, y lo aprecio bastante porque tus compañeros tienen hambre cierto –los estómagos de los encapuchados gruñeron y ambos hicieron una reverencia a manera de disculpa- donde están sus modales, preséntense ante su nuevo anfitrión.

Será un placer –todo mundo identifico de inmediato una voz femenina, la persona encapuchada, unos guantes blancos saliendo de la capa titaron hacia atrás la cubierta dejando ver un hermoso rostro femenino de piel bronceada con unos marcados ojos azul turquesa, un muy vistoso cabello color rubio dorado al igual que sus cejas y pestañas, lleva el pelo corto y despeinado, a excepción de 3 pequeños mechones recogidos en coletas- soy Tier Harribel, un honor estar en su humilde morada Yagami-san.

Ohh, asi que este guapo es nuestro casero, es sexi –la segunda chica se descubrió la cabeza dejando ver a una chica de apariencia muy ruda, tambien dejando libre su enorme cabellera color ébano ondulado hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, tiene unos ojos turquesa intensos pero llenos de vida al mismo tiempo los cuales no perdían de vista al pelirrojo por nada del mundo, como un tigre asechando a un ciervo pelirrojo que lucia desprevenido, ella se acerco demasiado al pelirrojo y este quería alejarse porque sus instintos decían "peligro, virginidad en peligro" la chica gracias a que su capa era muy holgada y sus manos estaban muy cubertas la chica pudo arrinconar al pelirrojo y como una bestia salvaje estudiaba con sus manos a su victima- casero-san, aceptas el Cuerpomatic como pago para la renta –como todas las invitadas e invitados estaban tomando agua de un vaso, todo mundo escupio el liquido ante semejante propuesta, y a ver a la chica con su expresión de " no importa si dices que no" comenzaban a inquietarse un poco- mis muchachas pueden hacerte sentir de maravilla fufufu.

Daidouji, si sigues asi te quitare todas tus habilidades –la morena solo chisto pero le guiño el ojo al pelirrojo como diciéndole "no hemos terminado" mientras en su mente Iori repetia una y otra vez el mantra "oka-sama, obaa-sama, pronto entrare en la etapa adulta"- mejor disfrutemos de los alimentos que el señor Yagami preparo con esmero para todos nosotros –Morgan salvo al pelirrojo de una posible violacion donde podría ser padre al fin de cuentas- chicas, podrían quitarse las capas o se sentiran comodas con ellos.

Solo espero que no incomode mi vestimenta a Yagami-san –Harribel con toda vergüenza se quito la capa revelando su mas exuberantes y seductoras curvas, su vestimenta consiste en una chaqueta blanca y una hakama del mismo color, este ceñido hasta la cintura mediante un sash de color negro, la chaqueta en si era muy pequeña debido a que deja al descubierto la mitad inferior de sus enormes pechos al descubierto, todo mundo miro a Mai porque ella era la única en el torneo que mas o menos dejaba al descubierto parte de su anatomía, la susodicha estaba azul del coraje y expedia enormes celos- lo siento si mi vestimenta lo incomoda Yagami-san, pero donde vivo es la costumbre en las mujeres.

No se porque te quejas, tu cuerpo es la mejor arma que una mujer puede tener –Daidouji de un tiron mando su capa a volar dejando ver su verdadera apariencia, es una mujer alta, muy musculosa, ella lleva un gakuran en mal estado con una gorra y charreteras de metal, un cinturón de cuerda, y un par de tengu geta, ella envuelve su enorme pecho con un sarashi, y sus muñecas con las vendas típicas de los combatientes que luchan con las manos desnudas, ahora si, todas las mujeres presentes estaban irradiando enormes celos y lloraban internamente por tener "medidas estándar" mientras que los hombres trataban de suprimir salir volando por una severa hemorragia nasal y maldecir al pelirrojo por su suerte, la morena para provocar al pelirrojo tomo sus enormes pechos y los sopesaba haciendo que Iori se ponga como su cabello- fufufufu, la pasaremos muy en grande –el moreno la amodesto con la mirada para que guarde compostura- no eres divertido, pero habrá otros momentos –al quitarse la gorra para comenzar la cena, todo mundo vio un cambio significativo, su cabellera ondulada morena se aclaraba y se hacia mas lacio y largo, al igual que sus facciones las cuales daban a entender que podría ser una chica de sociedad por la postura que guardaba en la mesa- en un momento posterior explico lo sucedido Iori-sama, disculpe mi comportamiento previo.

Iori asintió y todo mundo se dispuso a cenar, obviamente cuando el pelirrojo tomo asiento Harribel y Daidouji súbitamente tomaron asiento a ambos lados de este, donde anteriormente Leona y Ralf estaban sentados ambos quedaron anonadados porque no sintieron cuando se movieron y todo lo que estaba frente a ellos lucia como ni nada hubiese pasado, aparte de eso la cena corrió sin incidentes hasta que Chizuru lanzo la pregunta de los 200,000, cuya respuesta dejaría a mas de uno con la boca por los suelos y muchas dudas al respecto.

Disculpe señor, lamento interrumpir la velada, pero quiero saber el trato que tiene con Iori Yagami, usted fue el que purifico la Nagatama, el tesoro de los Yagami –el morenazo no se sintió insultado, solo arqueo la ceja y sonrio como el sabe hacerlo y el pelirrojo sádico suspiro de alivio porque nada malo pasaría, aunque la miko no dejaba de mirar seriamente al hombre y de inmediato se le prendio el foco- lo siento mucho, mi nombre es Chizuru Kagura, ultima descendiente del clan Yata.

Un enorme gusto conocer a tal descendiente, he oído mucho de ti y de tus aportaciones a la humanidad –el moreno asentia mientras Chizuru solo se puso como jitomte, no era de las que recibían muchos halagos- y sobre mi persona tengo varios nombres, Jehova, el Todo-Poderoso, los niños me llaman Santa Claus o Topo Gigio –todo mundo no sabia que contestar- pero llámenme Morgan, es mas informal y acepto eso.

Ehhh –todos reaccionaron instintivamente sin entender lo que pasaba- EHHHHHHH, KAMI-SAMA.

Lamento mi descortesía y mi falta de respeto, si esta en la necesidad de castigarme hágalo, no meteré mis manos y recibire con gusto su reprimenda –el morenazo le dice que no hay problema- acaso Iori hizo algo, si es asi en este momento lo castigo de manera severa –Chizuru estaba amenazando al pelirrojo, el cual solo salto de su asiento, sabia de lo que era capaz la miko sin duda- digame lo que hizo para darle un escarmiento.

No se preocupe señorita Kagura, el señor Yasakani no ha hecho nada malo –la miko confundida le pregunta porque se refirió al pelirrojo como Yasakani- simple, creo que ya es hora de que el antiguo clan Yasakani vuelva a surgir, Iori podría ser la piedra angular de todo esto.

EL CLAN YASAKANI, PERO ES IMPOSIBLE PORQUE DUDO QUE LOS YAGAMI QUIERAN ACEPTAR ESO –quien hablo fue Kyo, el cual sabia perfectamente la historia de ambos clanes y Chizuru debía darle la razón- querrán la muerte de Iori sin pensarlo 2 veces.

De eso me ocupare personalmente, además dudo que puedan hacer algo sin sus preciadas llamas –ahora era turno de Iori de escupir el agua y toser violentamente por esa noticia, afortunadamente Harribel y Daidouji estaban ahí para auxiliarlo- además, ya era hora de comenzar a borrar cualquier indicio de Orochi en este mundo, señorita Heidern, ya no tenga miedo de los Disturbios que padece, ya la libere de ello.

EHHHH, DIGO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LIBRARME DE ESA MALDICION –la peliazul entro en modo de reverencia infinita, Ralf se mostraba muy contento porque su compañera podría tener una vida mas normal, el pelirrojo solo se encogio de hombros ya mas recompuesto por escupir el agua-.

Iori, estas mas callado de lo usual, comúnmente cuando estamos reunidos amenazas a Kyo con matarlo o tirarlo a un pozo amarrado con varias rocas para que no flote –Terry dio un excelente punto, cada reunión ya sea a base del torneo o razón social no faltaba la amenaza del pelirrojo hacia el heredero del clan Kusanagi-.

Quiero cambiar Bogard, y el primer paso es ser mas tolerante con el idiota presumido cabeza de platon que tiene por peinado –todo mundo suspiro, al menos Iori era el mismo que todo mundo conocía, o pensaban conocerlo porque no sabían mucho de el, podría ser una oportunidad para conocerlo mas detenidamente- a mi no me creerían sobre todo esto, podrias tomar la palabra Morgan.

El moreno comenzó a explicar con detalle su presencia en el mundo terrenal y porque eligio a Iori como su próximo campeón de una futura catástrofe, donde todo mundo estaba con la boca por los suelos y ojos como platos, cuando revelo que Iori no pelearía solo y que estaría acompañado dando a entender que Harribel y Daidouji eran las primeras en llegar, las chicas se pusieron de piedra porque sintieron su orgullo siendo pisoteado pensando que llegarían mas de esas chicas con cuerpos exuberantes, los hombres al contrario ya deseaban matar al pelirrojo por pura envidia, tener tantas bellezas a su alrededor los ponía como perros listos para atacar.

O sea que van a llegar mas mujeres –Morgan responde con un "básicamente" haciendo que Chizuru se enchile porque la casa se convertiría en un foco del pecado, por fortuna el pelirrojo sabia medir sus impulsos, pero con solo ver a Daidouji y su forma de actuar no le daba buen presentimiento, si ella debía tomar medidas, lo haría-.

IORI MALDITO SUERTUDO –todos los hombres gritaron azules del coraje-.

Mientras el resto de las féminas en el comedor tambien estaban azules, pero de celos, con solo ver a Harribel y Daiduoji con tremendos cuerpos y enormes me…didas, prácticamente ellas se sentirían como niñas de primaria a su lado, cabe destacar que surgio la duda en la cabeza de Leona, todas ellas estaban de acuerdo o serian obligadas a cumplir con el pelirrojo alias su "Ex".

Tenga confianza, todas las personas que vendrán aquí lo hacen de manera desinteresada, no las estoy obligando a nada y vienen por decisión propia, la mayoría para comenzar nuevamente de cero o dejar un terrible pasado atrás –Morgan se adelanto a la pregunta de Leona que había levantado su mano- si esa era su duda, estare mas encantado de explicarlo con mas detalle.

Por mi parte no hay problema Yagami-san, he sido entrenada en el arte de la espada desde pequeña y no dudare en poner mi vida en juego para protegerlo –contesto Harribel con una mirada soñadora, que contrasta mucho con su expresión seria-.

Concuerdo con la morocha, pero tambien tenemos que tomar precauciones –Daidouji que volvió a su personalidad ruda se gano la atención de todos, haciendo pensar eso de las precauciones era un punto valido- que tal si dejamos un poco de descendencia primero para asegurarnos, yo me ofrezco a ser la primera fufufufu.

Antes de que el Pandemonuim se hiciera presente, el timbre de la casa sono dejando una atmosfera muy tensa, todas las mujeres le enviaban miradas de muerte a Daidouji pero esta ni sufre ni se acongoja, solo pasa sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza haciendo lucir sus enormes pechos para dejar calladas a las presentes, Harribel se disculpo para atender a las nuevas visitas y no tardo en regresar acompañada, ya que había alguien detrás de ella.

Esta persona lleva un vestido negro corto, con un cinturón para una falda y unos círculos de plata por el frente que respiran vapor durante los ataques, su vestido también tiene fundas marrones que se unen como alas en su espalda. Ella tiene dos muñecas pequeñas que sostienen sus colas gemelas en su lugar, y un barrette negro del palo unido a sus flequillo. Ella tiene un látigo a rayas naranja y negro que cuelga detrás de ella como una cola. En sus brazos tiene brazaletes negros con pequeñas alas y guantes negros con diseños cuadrados anaranjados cerca de la punta que se asemejan a las uñas. En sus piernas tiene medias ajustadas hasta los muslos y botas de tobillo con diseños de corazón roto hacia la parte superior. En su pierna derecha ella tiene una venda anaranjada entrelazada y en su muslo izquierdo ella tiene un pequeño cinturón anaranjado conectado con una liga a la media. La liga se detiene ocasionalmente. Ella también tiene un estrecho gargantilla collar con un lazo de cadena en la espalda.

Buenas noches, mi nombre es Alice, es un honor estar aquí y –cuando la pequeña Alice vio a Iori, de inmediato se refugio detrás de las piernas de Harribel, y solo asomaba su cabeza para verlo con un poco de miedo- por favor, no dejen que se me acerque.

El hombre malo te da miedo –Blue Mary vio su oportunidad de darse a conocer, ella con confianza se acerca a Harribel y estando a un paso de ella se agacha para estar a la altura de la pequeña que se oculto mas- no te preocupes, Mary onee-sama procurara que el hombre malo no se te acerque –pero la niña niega diciendo que no es eso, confundiendo a la rubia y a los presentes, incluso Iori- podrias explicarme que te asusta de el, para entenderte.

Es que, es –la niña estaba nerviosa para explicar su razón, el pelirrojo que la observaba redirigio su atención a la cena, ayudando indirectamente a la pequeña para que pueda hablar- el…etto, EL ES UN GUAPOTE –todo mundo incluso Morgan presto atención a la niña, excepto Iori que seguía comiendo y Daidouji que se dedicaba a comerse al pelirrojo con la mirada, la rubia sin animo de ofenderla le dice que esas palabras no son adecuadas para una damita- pero ese guapote me da miedo –Mary le pregunta cual es la causa de ese miedo- es que mi kaa-san me dijo que los guapotes se comen a las niñas como yo.

Hubo un enorme silencio, Harribel parecía un jitomate maduro al entender esas palabras, Mary pensaba en que clase de educación tuvo esa niña para hablar y vestir de esa forma, las demás féminas apoyaban la liberación femenina pero esto era ridículo, los varones se petrificaron en sus lugares con la boca por los suelos y el pelirrojo escuchando esas palabras casi se ahogaba con una albóndiga agitando los brazos como un pulpo pidiendo ayuda, Daidouji de inmediato sale en su auxilio aplicándole los ejercicios para que escupa el bocado invasor, además para que este "sienta la mercancía" unas contracciones mas el pelirrojo escupio el bocado y antes de decir gracias, Daidouji le pregunta "como sintió mis pechos, ca-se-ro-san" poniéndolo como su cabello y por fortuna para el nadie noto eso, toda la atención estaba en la pequeña Alice.

Un segundo –Leona llamo la atención de todos poniéndose de pie- si dices que Iori es un guapote, queremos saber tu opinión acerca de otras personas si no tienes problema con ello –la pequeña ladea su cabeza haciéndola ver mas tierna y solo asiente con una sonrisa nada normal, como si quisiera hacer una travesura- muy bien, chicos, hagan una línea frente a la pequeña para saber como los considera.

Todos los varones presentes, Kyo, Terry, Andy, Ralf, Kim y Kensuo formaron una fila en sentido horizontal frente a la niña que comenzó a verlos detenidamente, Alice bajo la instrucción de Leona debía expresar lo que piensa de cada uno de ellos sin temer represalia alguna, la pequeña los veía detenidamente mientras Iori trataba de quitarse a una muy "acaramelada" Daidouji que deseaba violarlo en ese mismo lugar.

Que tengo que hacer señorita con bronceado de Gal –ese pedradon de la pequeña que inocentemente menciono esas palabras provoco que Harribel se coloreara, sabia lo que era una Gal y su reputación pero lo dejo pasar, asi que con detalle la rubia le explico a la pequeña lo que tenia que hacer, ella lentamente procede a ver detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes, el primero fue Kim- este señor parece alguien que tiene un grado alto de justicia, pero se deja llevar fácilmente por otras personas y abusan de su buena voluntad –ese fue un pedradon para el peleador Coreano, este solo bajo su cabeza y una nube de depresión se formo encima de el- este es una copia barata de Justino Castor en japonés, y tambien veo que se baña en gloria y halagos, además es feo –otro pedradon para Kyo por cortesía de la pequeña- usa esteroides para tener musculos y ganarse el cariño de una persona la cual ni le hace caso –Ralf solo murmura "Leona es muy especial y es difícil llegar a ella" coloreando a la susodicha que alcanzo a escucharlo- el es todo un Bad-Ass –Terry sintiéndose en el cielo alza el puño y la niña lo choca en forma de saludo- el parece siempre huir del matrimonio –Mai trataba de no reir por las penurias de su novio Andy, el cual se petrifico en su lugar- y este enano esta obsesionado por alguien que ni siquiera le da los buenos días.

Todas esas palabras fueron brutalmente sinceras, solo Terry se sentia con el orgullo en alto y Mary apoyaba a su viejo, todas las demás trataban de no reir por las penurias de sus compañeros/novio/amigo/conocido, la niña sintiendo que cumplio con su tarea se acerco a Iori que estaba arrinconado contra la pared gracias a los acercamientos de la morena que no paraba de insinuársele, el pelirrojo solo sintió que alguien o algo tiraba de sus pantalones y miro hacia abajo donde veía a una Alice algo timida y con un pequeño rubor que la hacia ver mas tierna, incluso Daidouji detuvo sus ataques para ver a la pequeña, ella con la pose mas tierna e inocente le pidió disculpas al pelirrojo por su anterior comportamiento, explicando que había crecido en un ambiente donde solo habian mujeres, no tuvo mucho contacto con un varon además que siempre quizo tener un hermano, bueno, Iori tambien deseaba tener una persona a quien cuidar, especialmente porque cuando un niño nace en el clan Yagami nunca obtienen una infancia normal y a temprana edad son entrenados para matar y no sentir remordimientos por sus acciones, esto podría ser un nuevo inicio para el clan Yasakani, este con su mano libre acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña y dijo que aceptaba ser su hermano mayor, cosa que alegro a la mayoría de los presentes, pero que desataría el caos en la casa Yasakani.

DEJA A ONII-CHAN EN PAZ –Alice solto una patada con sus puntiagudas botas a la espinilla de Daidouji que al sentir el dolor comenzó a brincar como un manquito sobándose la zona adolorida, la niña aprovecho el momento para abrazar la pierna del pelirrojo y le saca la lengua a la morena-.

Maldita mocosa –la morena sin previo aviso toma a la niña y la alza a su altura- nadie, escúchame nadie me impedirá llevarme a la cama a Casero-san, y no me importa si tengo que pasar por una ni –todo mundo se quedo sin habla, incluso Morgan no se esperaba esa movida, ya que la morena no sostenia a una niña rubia, sino a una chica de unos 16 años de edad con un cuerpo que Athena casi hacia una rabieta porque se sentia superada, estaba apuntando a los ojos de la morena con sus pistolas, la chica sonreía de manera muy socarrona- que demonios, que paso.

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

Sorprendida querida, es una habilidad que desarrolle hace poco –ella modelaba su nuevo yo dando una vuelta de manera coqueta- lo malo es que solo puedo durar un poco en esta forma, pero es mejor asi, ya tendrán un visto bueno de como luciré cuando crezca fufufufu, que opinas de mi, O-nii-chan.

ESTO NO LO CONCIENTO, ESTA CASA NECESITA REGULACIONES DE CONDUCTA –Kagura exploto, Alice la mira con burla y le pregunta "celos querida"- celosa, CELOSA YO, YA QUISIERAS FIJATE (inner: CHAAAA, MALDITA MOCOSA LOLITETONA ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS).

En ese instante Alice vomita un liquido amarillento y ante la sorpresa de todos vuelve a ser a niña que vieron por primera vez, el pelirrojo solo suspiro y sacando un pañuelo le limpia la boca del liquido amarillento, antes de que el pelirrojo con el mismo pañuelo limpiara el charco, unas maquinas salieron de la nada y limpiaron todo el desastre, como aparecieron desaparecieron del lugar, Morgan explico que la casa esta equipada con un sistema de limpieza automatico, en el cual no habrá necesidad de hacer los deberes, los robots se harian cargo del mismo.

ME SAQUE LA LOTERIA DEFINITIVAMENTE –Iori ahora si lloraba cascadas de lagrimas de felicidad y Alice estaba confundida por lo que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo-.

Nunca pensé tener una cena con variedad, realmente hice una excelente elección eligiendo a Iori como mi campeón –pensaba Morgan con una gran sonrisa observando como Harribel trataba de calmar al pelirrojo y Daidouji aun no salía de su sorpresa, mientras que el resto aun trataban de procesar la información recién adquirida-.

A la mañana siguiente, el pelirrojo despertó en su nueva cama tamaño King Size pero sin poder moverse, debido a que a que estaba en una muy zukulenta prisión, Daidouji que se había colado en la noche para tener la primera vez del pelirrojo yacia dormida en su lado izquierdo, Harribel que la detuvo a tiempo en su lado derecho, y la pequeña Alice lo usaba como una almohada durmiendo en su pecho mientras murmuraba "que almohada mas calientita" coloreando al pobre, este con sumo cuidado para no despertarlas se desliza en su cama para comenzar las tareas del dia, aunque la limpieza esta resuelta por los robots, solo vistiendo un pantalón y una playera sin mangas se dirigio a la cocina para hacer el desayuno de sus compañeras, y un plato de cereal para Alice, en ese momento el timbre de la casa suena y el pelirrojo que termino los platillos se encamina a la entrada para cuando este abre la misma, su vista se nuble gracias a un bikini de diseño bovino y enormes montículos de carne, este da un par de pasos hacia atrás y quedo sin habla.

Hola mi futuro esposo –hablo una chica de una extraña piel azulada y traje chino tradicional, además de llevar su cabellera amarrada con una larga trenza, dándole consigo un sobre y este al ver su contenido se quedo sin habla, eran papeles de la chica como acta de nacimiento, exámenes de sangre, y por si las moscas un acta de matrimonio- mi nombre es Cici, y soy una Yiang-shi.

No eres como el idiota que tiende a meterse en problemas a cada rato, eres lindo debo admitir –hablo una chica que a leguas poseía rasgos de una avispa- mi nombre es Kiira, estare bajo tus cuidados.

Atlético, fuerte, el color rojo de la pasión, eres una combinación letal, mi nombre es Draco, un gusto –para revelar después en su espalda y manos aparecieron alas y manos de reptil dejando mas sin habla a Iori- soy una Dragonewt, una de las mas poderosas extra-especies que existen.

Mi nombre es Cathyl –Iori levanto su mirada para ver a la chica, que era gigantesca y eso que el media casi 1.90, frente a el era una chica de piel bronceada de cabello lechoso pero con puntas negras, vistiendo un overol de mezclilla sosteniendo unos enormes pechos que dejaría incluso a Daidouji como plana a su lado, su particularidad es que tiene cuernos y sus piernas fueron sustituidas por patas de toro- soy una minotauro lechera, espero contar contigo cuando necesite ayuda.

Casero-saaaaaaan, donde esta –este dirigio su mirada hacia atrás y vio algo que podía dejarlo frio, Harribel y Daidouji estaban estáticas y se pusieron azules de la envidia, porque veian cierta anatomía de cierta fémina recién llegada, la primera en reaccionar, fue la morena de ébano Daidouji- QUE SON ESAS COSAS.

NO PUEDE SER, SON PECHOS PERO TAMAÑO DESCOMUNAL –Harribel sintió que su orgullo de mujer era pisoteado- PORQUE ME CASTIGA SEÑOR MORGAN.

Ohhh, señora, usted tiene los pechos mas grandes que mi kaa-san –la pequeña veía fascinada a Cathyl, la cual se ruborizo por ser el centro de atención- unas alas, ohhh, parece una abeja mielera, no necesitas broncearte mas –la pequeña recorrio con la mirada a todas las chicas que se reian por las ocurrencias de la niña- que son exactamente.

Nuevamente el timbre de la casa sono, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y esta vez si se asombro, ya que Chizuru Kagura estaba presente en su casa, y lo que le dio un poco de miedo fue la maleta que había a su derecha, este solo suspiro y como buen zamaritano le ayudo con la misma dejando entrar a la pelinegra.

No es que me enoje tu presencia, pero que haces aquí Kagura –el pelirrojo lanzo la pregunta del millón-.

Vengo aquí a imponer orden en la casa, no me fio de esa tal Daidouji y esa niña necesita correctivos, de Harribel-san tengo que conocerla para saber como trabajar con ella, pero su vestimenta no es la adecuada y –su tono de piel se perdió, su cabello igual, sus ojos parecían platos y su boca estaba tan abierta que parecía un buzon de correos, la razón, lo que tenis frente a ella- WHAT THE HELL, ESAS COSAS SON INMORALES, CUBRETE DE INMEDIATO –señalando acusadoramente a Cahtyl que solo arqueo la ceja por el arrebato- ESTO ES UN FOCO DE INMORALIDAD.

Fin de omake

Esto es previo al KOF XIV, donde mas personajes y Equipos entraron, seguiria el juego en si, pero con unos Equipos que metere extra como son

Furry Love Team: Kiira, Cici y Draco

New Yasakani Team: Tier Harribel, Iori Yasakani y Daidouji

Cathyl formaria Equipo con Mature y Vice, las cuales no sabran que hacer con semejante compañera

Para mi siguiente especial, tratare algo que no es tanto lo mio, pero pense que seria un excelente tema a resaltar ademas por las penas que cargan los protagonistas del especial, el cual se titula

"Resident Evil: Pelea contra tus miedos

"nos vemos a la proxima y si tienen tele, ahi se ven Oraleee" Brozo el Payaso tenebroso


	5. Resident Evil

He aqui hermanos mios, la conti de mi especial de futuros fics, realmente no tenia en mente hacer algo como esto, pero con lo sucedido en los hechos de Resident Evil 6 de como Leon y Chris vieron morir a sus compañeros o amigos, realmente eso dejo un trauma mas en Chris por como termino su campaña, aun cuando Leon muestra fortaleza, en su interior esta sufriendo por la muerte de su amigo el Presidente de los Estados Unidos, ademas de sufrir de ciertas penurias en su recorrido por aquel lugar maldito, solo espero que les guste y sin decir mas, cooomenzamos.

Resident Evil-Pelea contra tus miedos

Era una tarde de lluvias torrenciales en Alabama, en una zona de departamentos de lujo se encontraba un hombre de complexión robusta, este se encontraba en un sillón mirando a la nada sosteniendo un vaso de whisky con hielo que se mantenía lleno y no lo había tomado un solo trago, habian pasado un par de años d los sucesos en Japon pero aun en su mente estaban grabadas las muertes de varios de sus soldados, amigos, compañeros de armas, pero la mas dolorosa fue la de su compañero y puede llamarlo su amigo Piers, las familias de cada uno de ellos le hicieron recordatorio de que no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido, ellos cayeron como lo que son, soldados protegiendo a la nación y hacer lo que mejor hacen, este agradeció enormemente el gesto pero no le era fácil dejarlo ir, cada dia con sus noches le carcomia una y otra vez el sacrificio de Piers frente a sus ojos.

Porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, podría haber salvado a Piers –de un solo trago se bebe todo el vaso de Whisky tratando de aliviar sus penas con el mismo liquido- para que sirven tantas medallas y condecoraciones cuando los que están a tu alrededor mueren y solo tu sobrevives.

Justo en ese momento su teléfono vibro 4 ocasiones, dando a entender que le llego un mensaje, este lo tomo acompañado de un enorme suspiro pesado, tal vez lo que le llego le ayudaría a despejar su mente, aun cuando le lleguen mensajes publicitarios, revisando su correo no evito asombrarse cuando observo que era un mensaje de voz y al revisar el remitente, Chris se puso tan palido como una hoja blanca, conocía muy bien el numero del remitente y pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, era el numero de Piers, este pensó que era una broma de muy pésimo gusto y de inmediato quería borrarlo, pero no lo hizo, no era un creyente de las cosas paranormales, pero con lo que ha vivido hasta ahora todo era posible, asi que sin dudarlo selecciono el mismo para reproducir y…

Mensaje

Comandante Redfield, se que mi muerte le sigue atormentando y no puede descansar apropiadamente –el castaño no respondia ni hacia nada, solo se dedico a escuchar el mensaje- le propongo vernos para saldar este asunto, junto a este mensaje deje unas coordenadas de nuestro punto de reunión, no se preocupe si llega tarde, yo estare esperándolo en ese punto, cuidese comandante.

Fin del Mensaje

Mas confundido pero con la mentalidad de que realmente era Piers el que mando ese mensaje, rápidamente se alisto para salir a la BSAA, para que analicen el mensaje y no se trate de una broma de muy mal gusto, solo esperaba y rezaba que todo fuese una pesadilla al querer despertar de una vez.

En otro lugar de Estados Unidos, Leon Scott Kenedy tendría lo que siempre quizo, paz, tranquilidad y unas largas vacaciones de misiones que no impliquen zombies o creaturas bizarras, pero igualmente como Chris, tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza, como cuando Helena y el tuvieron que asesinar al Presidente de los Estados Unidos porque había mutado a un zombie gracias a otra pandemia, y quizá la ultima que el mundo podría haber visto, Ashley, la hija y gran amiga de Leon, no le recrimino su acción porque ella le comento que salvo a su padre de seguir siendo una de esas cosas, tambien agradeció enormemente a Hunnigan y al resto de la Agencia por su apoyo, pero esto lo tenia que hacer por su cuenta, este se hallaba mirando el horizonte desde su casa en el árbol que construyo para alejarse de la monotonía del trabajo, los disturbios de la ciudad y poder tener un tiempo para el mismo, al igual que sucedió con Chris, recibió un mensaje de voz en su teléfono, lo que lo hacia mas extraño fue que en la zona donde esta su casa en el árbol, procuro que la señal no llegara por nada del mundo, era muy extraño, al reporducirlo este tuvo la misma reacción que Chris, de inmediato este salio con rumbo a la agencia al mismo tiempo que necesitaría ayuda profesional.

Vamos, contesta de una vez –el castaño estaba desesperado, su teléfono se encontraba enlazando llamada con su compañera de informática Hunnigan para saber su opinión de todo esto, hasta que esta pudo enlazarse y respondio la persona que buscaba- Hunnigan, que bueno que contestas, necesito tu ayuda.

Ahora que hiciste Leon, quieres que pague tus multas de transito –el castaño rie sarcásticamente diciendo "que graciosa, esto es serio"- para que respondas asi debe serlo, dime en que te ayudo.

Revisa mi teléfono por posible infiltración o hackeo por favor –la morena de lentes solo arqueo la ceja ante tal petición, pero conociendo a Leon debe ser algo serio, asi que ella procedio de inmediato a revisar el dispositivo, en instantes este marca negativo a cualquier virus, infiltración o hackeo ofuscando mas al castaño- bien, revisa mis correos de voz, el mensaje mas reciente y dime tu opinión.

Déjame ver eso, veamos…esto no es Claire Redfield, Helena Harper y conversaciones, aquí esta –Hunnigan abrió el archivo y en unos instantes su expresión divertida por lo que encontró cambio abruptamente a seriedad y una muy controlada ira- esto es una maldita broma, de donde sacaste esto Leon.

No es una broma, recibi ese mensaje hace unos momentos, y lo mas raro es que me encontraba en una zona donde la señal telefónica no existe –Hunnigan de inmediato supo que decía la verdad, porque ella via saltelite lo vigilaba y no pudo evitar maravillarse con la casa que construyo en los arboles, y que la señal en ese lugar era inexistente- te pido que investigues la legitimidad del mensaje y las coordenadas ahí escritas por favor.

Hare lo posible Leon, cuando llegues tendre información acerca de ello –el castaño agradece el gesto y corta la comunicación, la morena suspira y se pone a trabajar en el mensaje para ver su origen y si es fidedigno- veamos que me tienes mensajito.

Base de la B.S.A.A.

Hemos pasado la grabación una y otra vez, la voz es de Piers y su teléfono tambien es fidedigno, no hay burla o broma en esto –Chris suspiro cansado pasando sus manos por su cabello, pensando miles de teorías de esto, y el experto en cyber pudo dar una buena teoría- tal vez pudo programar ese mensaje para que se envie un tiempo después.

Pero no 2 años después de su deceso, algo esta pasando y esas coordenadas pueden ser una pista –el técnico y el resto del equipo que examino eso dedujo que podría ser una posibilidad- no tengo mas remedio que ir alla y ver con mis propios ojos todo esto.

Jefe, no sabemos que puede encontrarse alla, incluso para nosotros esas coordenadas son desconocidas, nadie ha ido a ese punto a mapear la zona –una de las técnicas dio su punto, el cual era muy valido-.

Puede que sea cierto, pero no me queda otra opción, tendre que ir alla para constatarlo con mis propios ojos –Chris no dijo nada mas y salio a la armería de la base para prepararse, tomando lo indispensable pero sin exagerar, salio con su clásica pistola Beretta 9mm que siempre ha usado desde el incidente de Raccon City y afortunadamente nunca le había fallado, tambien se armo de una M-16 modificada con un lanzagrandas agregado, llevando municion de la misma tanto explosiva, napalm o de flash, además de tomar un radio para comunicarse a la central para reportar cualquier novedad o pedir refuerzos, aunque siendo el, que logro hacer rodar una enorme roca a base de golpes no los necesitaría, pero no estaría de mas estar preparados-.

Agencia del Servicio Secreto

No puedo dejar que vayas alla Leon, no sabemos que son estas coordenadas ni mucho menos si es una trampa de los seguidores del difunto General Grande –Hunnigan daba un gran punto, podría ser una trampa y aunque averiguaron que todo era real al mismo tiempo un completo misterio- siempre estas en situaciones de vida o muerte y esta podría ser una de esas, no vayas.

Hunnigan, si quiero dejar esto atrás debo ir –Leon hacia que la pobre secre se ponga mas triste y resista llorar, sin saber que desde el otro lado de una puerta Ashley Graham, la hija del fallecido presidente, ella se alisto en la agencia después de los sucesos de España para serle útil a su padre y porque no, cumplir uno de sus mas grandes sueños que es trabajar junto a Leon en una mision escucho todo e igualmente estaba impactada- y tu sabes que me puedo cuidar muy bien, no por nada pase por esos entrenamientos infernales.

Lo se pero aun me preocupa, que pasa si en vez de ayudarte te perjudica mas, no quiero verte de nuevo en esa depresión que tanto trabajo me costo sacarte de ahí –era muy cierto, pero ella no lo hizo sola, Ashely ayudo bastante sacándolo a pasear para que despeje su mente- igualmente se lo testarudo que eres, y cuando algo se te mete a la cabeza es difícil sacarte la idea, esta bien te dejare ir, pero vigilare cada paso que des y si estas en problemas, quiero que corras y no te detengas a hacerla de héroe entendiste –el castaño asiente murmurando "la historia de mi vida"- no exageres y ve a prepararte, que no será nada fácil siendo tu.

Si mama, ire a prepararme –Leon menciono con acento burlon y esquivo a tiempo un lápiz volador, gracias a que la pobre morena estaba roja de la vergüenza- cuidado, puedes sacarle un ojo a alguien.

Síguele y acierto mi próximo tiro Kennedy –Hunnigan para hacer valida su amenaza tenia otro lápiz listo para lanzar, este aun sonriendo se retiro a la armería para prepararse, la morena suspiro cansada y al girar vio a toda la agencia (o los que estaban presentes) murmurando cosas "cuando se casaran", "se verían tan bien juntos" coloreando a la pobre Hunnigan- EL QUE SIGA SABRA DE CERCA MI EXCELENTE PUNTERIA.

En la armería Leon no tardo en elegir su equipo de combate (seria el mismo que uso en RE Damnation, solo agregándole un par de pistolas y granadas) y su magnum Desert Eagle que fue un regalo de sus ex compañeros del Departamento de Policia de Raccon City al ser transferido, una mano se poso en su hombro derecho, además de que la persona que quería llamar su atención despedia un aroma de perfume muy característico y conocido para el castaño, Ashley desde que escucho esa conversación tambien estaba muy contrariada y confundida, además de tener unas pequeñas lagrimas surcando por sus ojos.

Dime que es cierto Leon, mi padre te envio un mensaje –el castaño solo asiente y mostrando su teléfono reproduce el mensaje, Ashley queda pasmada de la sorpresa, era la misma voz de su padre y ella pudo identificar sus tics verbales, nuevamente las lagrimas que tenia cuando lo cremaron para que no vuelva de entre los muertos, al terminar el mismo ella parecía muy decidida- LEON SCOTT KENNEDY, LLEVAME CONTIGO PARA VER A MI PADRE POR FAVOR, asi podría despedirme apropiadamente.

Ashley, se que tambien estas triste pero es algo que yo solo debo hacer –pero la chica no se quedo callada "he entrenado y soy muy buena en combate, ya no sere un estorbo como en España"- nunca fuiste un estorbo en España, mas bien fue como en los cuentos de hadas, el príncipe azul rescatando a su princesa en desgracia, fue divertido si lo piensas de otro modo.

Pero quiero acompañarte a ver a mi padre –el castaño solo la abraza y le dice al oído "no puedo llevarte, no quiero que salgas lastimada" la rubia responde el abrazo imitando el gesto- llévame por favor.

Se que tu sentimiento es noble y tambien quieres despedirte apropiadamente, pero me dolería si algo te pasara –la rubia niega alegando que quiere ir y no aceptaría un no por respuesta- pero no quiero arriesgarte si sufro una emboscada, mejor quédate aquí, y ponte lista cuando necesite refuerzos de acuerdo.

Odio cuando te pones asi, de acuerdo te hare caso y esperare aquí, y como dijo Hunnigan nada de ser un héroe entendido –la rubia promete haciendo una cruz sobre el pecho con la mano derecha, pero con la izquierda que tenia detrás cruza los dedos dando a entender que no cumplirá su promesa- lleva lo necesario, no seas un tanque humano.

Solo lo necesario que lleve en tu misión de rescate –Ashley recordó que llevaba una 9mm, una escopeta semi-automatica, un rifle semi-automatico, granadas de mano, pero tambien llevaba un lanza-minas y una bazooka por si las moscas, de inmediato ella se imagino a Leon emulando a Rambo haciendo que esta se coloree y se desmaye, atrapada rápidamente por el castaño aun asombrado- que estabas pensando traviesa.

El castaño la recuesta en una banca cercana para que descanse, con todo listo se dirigía nuevamente a donde Hunnigan para ultimar detalles, sin saber que Ashley fingio su desmayo para prepararse tambien, pero de forma muy rápida y apurada, donde ella tomo lo mas indispensable y salir corriendo al estacionamiento, para colarse en el maletero del auto de Leon lista para ayudarlo aun cuando el no quiera, ella cubriría sus 6, en ese momento Leon se encontraba nuevamente con Hunnigan que le daba su bendición dándole la señal de la cruz gracias a sus herencias latinas, este agradece el gesto y se retira, todo el personal de la Agencia le deseaba suerte en su misión de auto-ayuda, este con todo lo necesario se dirige a su auto para salir a su misión, sin antes dejar las cosas en el maletero con lujo de violencia y desestimo un quejido de dolor, cerro el maletero con fuerza e ignoro tambien un grito de dolor, arranco el motor y salio con rumbo a las coordenadas, bajo la vigilancia de Hunnigan y sus compañeros de la Agencia.

En el estacionamiento de la B.S.A.A, Chris tambien daba los últimos ajustes a su vestimenta y suspiro profundamente, tal vez el encuentro con Piers pueda ser esclarecedor, pero tambien mas preguntas, porque solo a el y no a otra persona como a Claire diciendo que la extrañaba y que lo dejara ir, pero solo le llego el mensaje a el, pensó de inmediato mencionárselo a Claire y lo repensó mejor prefiriendo mantenerla al margen de todo lo que podría pasar, sin saber que en la base a nocion mayoritaria se le notifico a la pelirroja del mensaje, Chris le dio unos últimos detalles a sus suministros y con un largo suspiro y una mirada de decisión subio a su camioneta para salir rumbo a las coordenadas, sin darse cuenta que otro auto que estaba en la esquina comenzó a moverse para mantenerse pegado al soldado.

En ese auto se encontraban Sheeva Alomar y Jill Valentine, ambas desde la misión en Africa donde por fin le dieron fin a la pesadilla llamada Albert Wesker comenzaron a hacer misiones en conjunto y descubrieron que ambas tenían muchas cosas en común, como por ejemplo y lo mas especial la seguridad de Chris Redfield procudandolo y ayudándolo, aunque el no quisiera la ayuda, ambas sin levantar sospecha alguna sigue a Chris sin saber que lo que verán, les cambiara la vida para siempre.

No muy lejos de ahí, en otro departamento una chica llamada Jessica Sherawat se encontraba solo vistiendo lencería negra de encaje semi-transparente recostada en su cama mientras pulia una pistola tarareando una canción romántica que había escuchado hace poco, la pistola era en si una replica exacta de la pistola del amor de su vida, Chris Redfield, ella soñaba, vivía, recordaba la única misión que hizo a su lado con una enorme ilusión, pero se frustro cuando la tal Jill Valentine llego con ellos y entonces ambos siguieron la misión, dejando a la pobre Jessica vestida y alborotada o como podría decirse tambien, como "Novia del Pueblo" triste y abandonada abrazada de un poste tambien como se dice, pero no se iba a rendir, ella demostraría que era mejor que Jill Valentine y la tal Sheeva Alomar, no sabia nada de ella solo que fue compañera de Chris en su misión en Africa, y eso solamente la enchilaba mas, pero ella debía ser paciente, cuando ellas se distraigan o hagan un movimiento en falso se lanzara al ataque y Chris Redfield estará a sus pies.

De repente un sonido vip lleno sus oídos y de inmediato despego de su cama para ver que ocurria, ella salio de su habitación a la sala de estar donde una consola de tipo espionaje tenia un led rojo parpadeando, de inmediato encendio el monitor para ver que sucedia y vio algo que la alerto, Chris Redfield se encontraba en movimiento y por la velocidad a la que iba, debe ser extremadamente urgente, de inmediato tomando su laptop ejecuto unos programas de vista satelital y apuntando las coordenadas que su "aparato de rastreo personal" le daba de Chris, con ayuda de un satélite pudo seguir una camioneta que iba con rumbo desconocido y dedujo rápidamente que en esa camioneta iba su amado Chris Redfield, de repente noto que un auto que seguía muy de cerca al castaño, lo enfoco y sus celos comenzaron a florecer porque en ese auto iba la fuente del porque su amado no se fijaba en ella, Jill Valentine y no iba sola, no podía identificar muy bien a su acompañante pero lo que la molesto fue que fuese otra mujer, sin pensarlo 2 veces salto a su habitación para prepararse sin saber que le depararían las futuras horas, pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Esas sulipantas, no se que le hicieron a Chris para que este huyendo de ellas, pero ahora sabran de lo que es capaz Jessica Sherawat, espera por mi mi amado, ire a protegerte –ella sin prisa regreso a su habitación para alistarse, tenia tooodo el tiempo del mundo-.

Con Leon, este tarareaba una canción country que sonaba en la radio, sin saber que en su maletero Ashley estaba haciendo contacto con Hunnigan en la Agencia la cual estaba sorprendida y molesta con la chica, pero sin levantar mucho la voz la felicito por infiltrarse exitosamente, dándole ordenes que debe mantener su distancia para que no sea descubierta, gracias a que usaba unos manos libres y que Leon escuchaba esa canción a un alto volumen el castaño no escuchaba las palabras de Ashley, súbitamente el auto se detuvo y ella corto comunicaciones y cubrirse para no verse sorprendida, pasaron minutos, una hora desde que Leon se detuvo y este no había abierto el maletero, asi que molesta ella con la palanca de abertura de emergencia abrió el mismo dándose cuenta que era de noche, reviso el maletero para sacar sus cosas y por una extraña razón las armas que había traido Leon con el ya no estaban provocando que se confundiera, armándose primeramente con una linterna se dedico a ver los alrededores por si una señal del castaño, pero lo único que veía eran enormes arboles que se elevaban muy alto y un puente metalico junto al coche, y no muy lejos de ahí había un letrero que decía…

No mas tarde otro auto compacto sin control que casi atropella a Ashley que rápidamente se aparto del camino, este a ultimo momento pudo controlarse antes de estamparse contra uno de los pilares que sostenían el puente, de inmediato Graham saco su pistola y con su linterna se acerca al auto para ver a sus ocupantes, y ver que había personas dentro de inmediato apunto a donde ellos y los ilumino.

Bajen del vehiculo lentamente con las manos en alto, no voy a repetirlo –las puertas lentamente se abren y lentamente salen del coche Jill Valentine y Sheeva Alomar, Ashley al verlas armadas no dudo una vez mas- SUELTEN SUS ARMAS Y ARRODILLENSE AHORA.

Tranquila, tranquila, lo haremos solo no grites –Jill asiente a las palabras de Sheeva y ambas dejan sus pistolas en el suelo y se arrodillan, Ashley de inmediato procede a revisarlas por alguna identificación que pudiese servir, ignorando que ambas chicas se miraron de reojo para contra-atacar, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo otra pistola encañona la cabeza de Sheeva paralizándola, ella ve que no se podía tratar de Ashley que aun revisaba a Jill y logro sacar su placa, la chica africana fijo su mirada a su nueva agresora y entro en shock, la conocía gracias a los archivos de la organización y era una persona muy buscada, la rubia al verla solto una sonrisa sarcástica "te tardaste, acaso fuiste a comprar donas y café"-.

Si sigues con ese tono no voy a compartir contigo Graham –la rubia confirmo la placa de Jill y se la devolvió liberándola, asintiendo la recién llegada libera a Sheeva- entonces, Leon esta aquí.

Si, no se como paso, pero cuando se detuvo el auto no abrió el maletero, cuando me harte sali de ahí dándome cuenta que sus armas no se encontraban por ninguna parte, además que nunca he visto este lugar, ni en mapas, imágenes satelitales o libros de Geografia, ni escuchado acerca de el –la rubia ilumina un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Silent Hill" la extraña se empareja con la rubia que estaba igual de perpleja- habias escuchado de el Ada.

Yo tampoco Ashley, se tratara de un pueblo fantasma –la rubia hace una mueca de disgusto y llama a Hunnigan para que intercepte su ubicación, al mismo tiempo que Jill y Sheeva buscaban la camioneta de Chris que hace unos instantes perdieron de vista unos segundos y desaparecio- oigan, y que hacen aquí en primer lugar.

Estábamos detrás de un compañero nuestro que se dirigía hacia aca y al pasar un banco de niebla lo perdimos de vista, cierto Sheeva –la morocha asiente aun sin dejar de buscar el vehiculo- y al salir del banco casi atropellamos a la chica.

Maldicion, no puedo comunicarme con Hunnigan, Ada, puedes acceder a los satélites –la morena saca su dispositivo de hackeo pero no lograba tener contacto alguno o señal para tener vista satelital, lo cual molesta a Ashley- genial Leon, vienes a un lugar que esta en medio de la nada, donde no podemos hacer contacto y lo peor de todo, es que un par de locas casi me mataban.

OYE –exclamaron Sheeva y Jill molestas-.

Tranquilízate Graham, lo primero en la lista es comunicarnos con la Agencia para poder buscar a Leon después, y que hacen dos agentes de la B.S.A.A aquí –Ada miraba a las agentes e igualmente asintieron-.

Jill Valentine, Agente de la B.S.A.A. Division Americana, ella es Sheeva Alomar, Agente de la B.S.A.A Division Africana –Ada asiente enfundando su arma y la chica de Africa continuo la explicación-.

Ambas fuimos notificadas por la Sede con el mensaje de que un compañero nuestro se dirigía a estas coordenadas, lo seguíamos sin problema alguno hasta hace unos momentos, entramos a un banco de niebla que salio de la nada y casi tuvimos cero visibilidad, al salir de este la camioneta de nuestro compañero ya no estaba frente a nosotros y casi atropellábamos a –la morena se detuvo un momento- disculpa, creo que no nos presentamos.

Ashley Graham, hija del fallecido Presidente de los Estados Unidos –ambas agentes de la BSAA quedaron impactadas, habian escuchado los rumores pero les parecía increíble que la hija de su excomandante en armas se haya alistado en las fuerzas armadas, pero aquí la tenían en frente y con un perfecto agarre de pistola y postura para no salir herida por un disparo accidental, todo el mundo vio como se alejo unos metros del puente y de ellas donde pudo al fin tener línea para la comunicación- bien, Hunnigan, tenemos un problema.

Yo tambien tengo un problema, los satélites con extrema dificultad pueden localizarte en el punto donde estas ahora –la morena escucho que la rubia tambien tenia problemas para comunicarse con ella, y de donde estaba el auto de Leon se alejo unos metros para poder tener señal- dime tu ubicación y me pondré a investigar.

Al parecer estamos a las afueras de un poblado llamado Silent Hill, y al parecer agentes de la BSAA tambien están involucrados en esto, no tengo todos los detalles, solo que venían siguiendo a uno de los suyos y de un momento a otro lo perdieron de vista –Hunnigan al otro lado de la línea pregunta sus nombres- son Jill Valentine y Sheeva Alomar, Jill es agente americana y Sheeva es agente de Africa.

Déjame hacer una búsqueda rápida, veamos, Silent Hill –Hunnigan usando su magia comienza a buscar información del pueblo, además ver via saltelite que la agente rubia este acompañada de Ada, ella junto a Ashley y Wong hicieron un pacto para proteger a Leon cueste lo que cueste, ya que el era muy especial para ellas- Silent Hill, Silent Hill aquí hay algo, gracias WikiPedia.

Articulo

 _Silent Hill es un pueblo pequeño situado alrededor del parque residencial y un gran bosque. Las secciones más antiguas del pueblo se encuentran al norte, junto con los bancos del río. Por su desarrollo comercial, el pueblo es auto-suficiente: tiene una escuela primaria, un burdel, un motel, dos billares, un centro psiquiátrico y otras tiendas y atracciones. La mayoría de los negocios del pueblo son manejados por sus propios dueños sin ninguna influencia de franquicias o tiendas de cadenas, con excepción de un bar de hamburguesas «Happy Burger» y una gasolinera Shell. Old Silent Hill y Paleville tienen grandes áreas residenciales con apartamentos y casas, así como varios moteles y el Lakeview Hotel. El área costera de Paleville también tiene un faro y un parque de atracciones, Lakeside Amusement Park.53_

 _Antes de los años 1600 el área donde Silent Hill se establecería finalmente era el hogar de miembros de una tribu amerindia que usaban la tierra para rituales sagrados. Al final del siglo los conquistadores llegaron y fundaron el pueblo. Poco tiempo después empezaron a morir rápidamente, y las muertes se atribuyeron a una epidemia. El Hospital Brookhaven fue construido para tratar a aquellos afectados. Finalmente, los conquistadores huyeron del pueblo, dejándolo abandonado durante aproximadamente un siglo, hasta que volvió a ser habitado como colonia penal en las primeras décadas de 1800. Veinte años después otra epidemia surgió y el Hospital Brookhaven fue reconstruido y reabierto. En 1840 la prisión se cerró y el pueblo una vez más fue abandonado. Una década después se descubrió carbón, y Silent Hill se volvió a poblar.87_

 _Durante la Guerra Civil Estadounidense el pueblo se usó como un campo de prisioneros de guerra. Después del fin de las batallas la prisión se convirtió en una penitenciaría estatal. Poco tiempo después Silent Hill se transformó en un pueblo turístico. En aquella época un grupo de fanáticos religiosos fundaron varios cultos del fin del mundo basados en la escatología de la tribu nativa americana que había ocupado el pueblo anteriormente. Refiriéndose colectivamente a sí mismos como «La Orden», los cultos adoraban a pequeñas deidades diferentes y practicaban necromancia y sacrificios humanos con el propósito de revivir al «dios», una antigua deidad la cual creían que iba a traer el paraíso al eliminar a todos los humanos. Para financiar sus actividades, La Orden traficó con una droga llamada White Claudia o, en español, Claudia Blanca, producida a partir de una planta autóctona del pueblo. El tráfico de droga incrementó el turismo, pero finalmente fue bloqueado por la policía local, lo que desató un conflicto durante el cual La Orden asesinó a varios oficiales._

Fin del Articulo

Que pueblo tan mas…colorido y pintoresco, Ashley te envio lo que encontré del pueblo, espero que funcione en la misión –la experta en informática le envía toda la información a la rubia y del otro lado de la línea escucha "información recibida, gracias Hunnigan"- solo ayudo en la misión, dale mis saludos a Ada.

Lo hare Hunnigan –ella rodeada del grupo veian la información conseguida de Silent Hill en el móvil de Ashley, era un lugar sacado de un comic grafico si les preguntaban, ahora solo quedaba entrar en el lugar y buscar a ese par de hombres traviesos, no sin antes ver que un auto se dirigía hacia ellas a alta velocidad- A UN LADO TODAS.

Un BMW rojo terracota paso a gran velocidad a lado de las chicas que este se freno unos metros adelante, del cual salio una muy molesta Claire Redfield, armada con su clásica ballesta y con su cuchillo enfundado en su pierna, y con paso firme y fuerte se dirigía a su objetivo, Jill Valentine.

Dime Jill, que tengo que hacer para pedirte que cuides de mi hermano, apenas unos minutos me entere que venia para aca por un mensaje de mi difunto novio Piers le envio de manera muy extraña y el muy sonzo convencido vino aquí, dime porque demonios no estabas a su lado –la castaña pensaba que la pelirroja frente a ella era muy sobre-protectora, la cual solo suspiro cansada- sabes que, no importa, le hubiese pedido el favor a Jessica, ella no se despegaria de el ni con un removedor de pegamento.

Acaso estas en contacto con esa traidora, ELLA TRABAJA PARA TRICELL PHARMA, PREFIERES QUE UNA TERRORISTA VIGILE A CHRIS –Claire sin mucha importancia contesta "si eso mantiene a salvo a Chris, no importa con quien hable"- en serio le sacas canas verdes a tu hermano.

RETRACTATE DE ESO VALENTINE –ya se iban a enfrentar a puño limpio, afortunadamente son detenidas por Sheeva y Ashley, la cual había escuchado de Claire por parte de su amor platónico y no creía que se volviera loca de atar- SUELTAME MALDITA OXIGENADA, O A TI TAMBIEN TE PARTIRE LA CARA.

No quería llegar a esto, Ada ya sabes que hacer –la morena asiente y toma posición, Claire deja de moverse y se asombra al escuchar ese nombre pero ya era tarde, Ashley usando sus fuerzas la impulsa hacia la morena, esta la recibe y la hace girar con impulso y fuerza de nuevo hacia Ashley que cuando la rubia la recibe le aplica una ruleta al mundo para terminarla en un tirabuzón que golpea brutalmente la espalda de la pelirroja contra el pavimento- a ver si ya te calmas.

UHHHHH –Jill y Sheeva que vieron toda la movida sintieron que se lo aplicaron a ellas mismas, entonces la castaña siente que es girada para ver a su compañera africana como la toma del cuello con ambas manos y se deja caer con un salto previo igual impactando el suelo-.

Empezamos con el pie izquierdo aquí, mientras estamos peleando y discutiendo Chris y Leon pueden estar en peligro –Sheeva remarco el porque estaban todas presentes, Ashley y Ada asintieron, no se podía decir lo mismo de Jill y Claire que aun no se levantaban por el dolor-.

Con los antes mencionados

Ellos eran soldados entrenados, no le temian a la muerte o incluso se podían enfrentar a 20 tipos al mismo tiempo en una pelea de puño cerrado, salir airosos de zonas de guerra bastante conflictivas, enfrentar a varias armas biológicas sin despeinarse y posar para la foto, solo que en esta ocasión ahora si huian por sus vidas corriendo por los pasillos de un hospital de unos seres muy aterradores a sus ojos, estos mismos con solo verlos bajo un pequeño haz de luz dejaron sus instintos hostiles y asesinos para convertirse en algo mucho peor que un ejercito dispuesto a matarte, eran enfermeras zombies con tendencias fangirl, por una extraña razón ellas comenzaron a perseguirlos para asesinarlos, al no tener un lugar a donde ir Chris y Leon encararon a sus atacantes, por fortuna para las enfermeras pero una pesadilla para los agentes, una luz se encendio por unos minutos dando a conocerlos completamente, las enfermeras detuvieron su asedio y miraban fijamente a sus victimas, sin saber que pasaba por sus vendas y lo que parecía ser la zona de la nariz comenzaron a sangrar, dejaron caer sus armas y cambiando su modus operandi tienen otra postura y nuevamente comienzan su avance hacia ellos, pero usando movimientos seductores los cuales sacaron de su balance a los agentes.

En su desesperación por escapar de esas sensuales y letales enfermeras no se fijaron que a unos metros de ellos había otro ser que se aproximaba lentamente a ellos, era un ser de apariencia masculina de gran tamaño, solo vistiendo un enorme mandil marron con una enorme estructura metalica en forma de una pirámide, y armado de una enorme cuchilla que fácilmente podría duplicar su tamaño, este lentamente al ver a sus objetivos acercarse levanto su cuchilla para interceptarlos, pero de alguna forma poco ortodoxa evadieron tanto al ser y a la cuchilla que incluso ni notaron su presencia, el ser los ve alejarse y comienza su persecución, pero un temblor detiene su andar y redirige su mirada por donde iba y levanto su mano como imponiendo su autoridad, pero de nada sirvió porque una ola de enfermeras paso por encima suyo sin importar tampoco donde pisaban, el ser de la estructura solo gemia del dolor por las constantes pisadas, cuando termino todo, el ser se incorporo para ir tras Chris y Leon, pero algo lo hizo caer, y fue un disparo que venia detrás de el…

Con las chicas

Ya están tranquilas, o tenemos que disciplinarlas otra vez –ambas, Claire y Jill asienten aun masajeando su cabeza y espalda por el dolor de ambas técnicas, Sheeva tomando unas pistolas Beretta y enfundandolas ya estaba lista para marchar- bien Graham guía el paso, el GPS que nos indicaba la localización de Chris dejo de funcionar.

Conmigo igual, perdi la señal de Leon –Ada mostraba un GPS portátil donde la pantalla tenia la leyenda "Not Found"- es mejor darnos prisa o no sabemos que puede pasarles.

Esa niña si que tiene fuerza, no se como pudo levantarme y hacerme eso sin problema –la pelirroja Redfield pensó refunfuñando, pero tenían razón, era mejor apresurarse-.

Con Chris y Leon

Asi que estas aquí porque recibiste el mensaje del fallecido presidente de los Estados Unidos –Leon asiente, Chris solo suspira cansado- sinceramente eso es de locos.

Y me lo dice el que recibió un mensaje de un subordinado para encontrarse en este lugar –Leon contesto el pedradon que Redfield entro en una depresión leve por recordar a Piers- bueno, no hay moros en la costa, tu a donde tienes que ir.

Yo tengo que ir a la Estacion de Radio de Toluca Lake –Leon arqueo la ceja y comento que el tambien iba a ese sitio, confundiendo mas al castaño- será demasiada coincidencia o alguien nos quiere jugar una broma.

Si fuese una broma esto ya hubiese terminado desde hace tiempo –contesto Kennedy, y realmente ellos querían que fuese una broma de muy mal gusto- será mejor seguir, no sabemos nada de este lugar y puede que sea muy traicionero.

Excelentes palabras Señor Scott –ambos reaccionaron a la voz que se escucho detrás de ellos y con sus armas listas encararon al extraño, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida, mas Chris que Leon- señor Redfield, ha pasado tiempo.

Excella, pero como estas aquí, Wesker te asesino –fueron las primeras palabras de Chris al ver a la expresidenta de Tricell, luciendo tan bella como la primera vez que la vio-.

Y no es la única –de nuevo los agentes se giraron para ver a Ada Wong, o mejor conocida como Carla Radames, que dejo sin palabras a Leon- hola Leon, ha pasado tiempo, vamos porque esa cara seria, soy yo, tu querida y amada Ada.

Que demonios es esto –ambos agentes pensaron y por si las moscas desenfundaron sus armas apuntándoles, ambas mujeres caminaban en circulo alrededor de ellos como si esperaran la oportunidad para atacar a su presa como leonas al asecho-.

Leon, sabes que no tienes que apuntarme con el arma, solo dime que me deseas, y yo me entregare en cuerpo y alma, podremos formar la familia que siempre anhelas, conmigo como tu esposa –al parecer las palabras de Carla estaban haciendo efecto en la psique de Leon, afortunadamente Chris golpeándolo en el hombro lo hace regresar a la realidad, que en de molestar a la morena, le excitaba mas- mmm te haces el difícil, bueno, no te culpo por hacerlo, yo lo hice una vez y me devuelves el favor.

Señor Redfield, porque no se retira del servicio y se viene a vivir conmigo –Chris contesta que ni loco iria con una asociada de Wesker, Excella solo se pone a pensar y asiente- creo que trabajar con Wesker fue un enorme error, ya que el solo pensaba en gloria personal y pisotear a quien se metiera en su camino, ven conmigo, olvida a las mosquitas muertas de Alomar y Valentine, yo te puedo dar todo lo que siempre has querido, una vida pacifica, una mujer de verdad como yo, y sobre todo, libertad de todo lo que te aqueja –decia la empresaria susurrándole al oído a Redfield-.

Chris no sabia que hacer, quería darle un tiro en la cabeza a Excella o lo que tenia frente a el, antes de que presionara el gatillo, siente algo en su cintura, donde ve una granada flash cortesía de Leon, este asiente con un movimiento que apenas era perceptible, las mujeres no dejaban de sonreir, Leon deja caer la granada y esta explota al contacto con el suelo cegando temporalmente a las sospechosas, dándoles el momento perfecto para que pudiesen escapar, o sea, hechos la mocha.

Los perseguimos –Excella recobrando un poco la vista del fogonazo observa a la distancia como ambos doblaban la esquina-.

No, es mejor asi, en la naturaleza las presas siempre caerán en las garras de sus predadores, y eso mi querida amiga, lo haremos de forma lenta y silenciosa, que ellos no sabran cuando estaremos al asecho –las palabras de Carla hacían que una sonrisa maniática apareciera en los labios de Excella, al parecer ambas tenían mas en común de lo que pensaban-.

Con las chicas

Todas ellas dieron el primer paso dentro del pueblo y sintieron una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrio toda su espalda provocando un sentimiendo de miedo e incertidumbre, todas se miraron preocupadas, porque sufrieron ese corrientazo al mismo tiempo, y no era muy buena señal que digamos.

Todas sintieron eso –aunque la pregunta sobraba, Sheeva la hizo y todo mundo asintió, con una expresión seria- que creen que signifique.

No tengo idea, pero no quiero esperar a averiguarlo, andando –ante las palabras de Jill el grupo continuo su camino, solo unos cuantos pasos mas adelante una bala impacta a un metro de ella haciendo que el grupo se ponga alerta- quien demonios realizo el tiro.

Con la Creatura (obviamente Pyramid Head)

Este se hallaba tirado en el suelo tratando de moverse, pero no podía hacerlo gracias a las numerosas hemorragias y heridas de tamaño considerable que tenia en su cuerpo, con las fuerza que pudo reunir trato de alcanzar su enorme cuchillo solo para ver como su mano era destrozada por un disparo, haciendo que aunque la creatura no ruja de dolor, gruñera por la perdida de su extremidad, ya que encima de el apuntándole con una escopeta recortada con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo una pistola Magnum que estaba humeando del cañon dando a entender que el disparo fue hecho con esa arma, era un hombre que parecía de mediana edad, de unos 28-30 años, el viste unas botas negras estilo vaquero, unos pantalones negros de cuero con unas pistoleras en ambas piernas, además de tener una correa llena de municion para sus armas, usa una gabardina negra igualmente de cuero abierta mostrando su tronco tonificado, tiene una larga cabellera lacia que termina en la mitad de su espalda, pero lo mas perturbador de ese sujeto era su sonrisa, una sonrisa que indicaba locura, sed de sangre, y sus ojos eran tan rojos como el fuego mismo del infierno, una pesadilla hecha un hombre.

Ahh, ahh, ahh mi querido Cabeza Metalica, los cuchillos no deben ser manejados por niños, además, ese par son mi presa y nadie ha podido huir de mi, pero no te preocupes, ellos te acompañaran mas adelante…en el infierno –el hombre misterioso encañona con sus 2 armas al ser que antes de hacer algo fue brutalmente acribillado por la constante lluvia de balas, y si a eso añadimos una siniestra y macabra risa, después de unos instantes el Piramyd Head ya no presentaba signos vitales, y el extraño soplo y beso sus armas como diciéndoles "buen trabajo chicas"- Chris Redfield, Leon Scott Kennedy, no escaparan de mi, The Grinning Man, ejejejejejajajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Fin de Capitulo

Glosario de Monstruos

Enfermeras: Son las clasicas enfermeras de toda la saga, solo aqui tienen el aditamento de comportarse como unas chicas enamoradas, esto debido tambien a una pequeña trauma de los protagonistas cuando ellos se encontraban hospitalizados, eran acosados por las enfermeras del recinto, ademas de pelearse por quien le daba su baño de esponja al paciente entre otras cosas.

Grinning Man: Tambien conocido como Pistolero Sonriente (busquen el comic de Silent Hill bajo el nombre del personaje) es un hombre adicto a la adrenalina de los disparos, podria decirse que es la combinacion de la locura de Chris y Leon cuando sobrevivian reventando cabezas de zombies o cualquier otra creatura del juego, cada vez que lo encuentras o lo miras siempre tendra una sonrisa, pero no es una sonrisa comun, es una sonrisa de un maniatico homicida que solo piensa en matar y matar hasta que sacie su placer de derramamiento de sangre.

Deberia poner mas monstruos, pero por el momento la cosa iria asi, si gustan recomendarme algunos tanto de la saga de Silent Hill como Resident Evil o uno creado, sera bienvenido y nos vemos en el proximo especial, buenas tardes.


End file.
